30 AU Challenge
by TheMadChild
Summary: A 30 AU Challenge with Oxford Not Brogues. Where we will create 30 Alternate universes, for Alucard and Seras ((Sebastian from Black Butler)) and see who can finish them first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!...Hello Everyone!**

**I'm happy to be back to the "Fanfiction" website, I missed it and missed writing so much! However, because I'm a little rusty. Me and my dear friend "Oxford Not Brogues" Are going to do a 30 AU challenge between us. Why? Because we Love "Alternate universe" stories and a good challenge.**

**As the summary says me and "Oxford Not Brogues" Had agreed on a 30 AU challenge to see who can finish them first. 30 different Fanfiction stories staring Alucard and seras (( from Black Butler)) through 30 different Alternate universes. We shall start this challenge This Sunday!**

**Rules:**

**1 – No posting before Sunday.**

**2 – Only post one fic per day.**

**3 – No posting two stories on the same day.**

**4 – No stealing the other person idea.**

**5 - You don't have to wait until the other finishes. If you finish the story first, you can post it first.**

**6 - Don't show mercy to the other. *Evil laughter***

**The list of AUs and the order that they will be in:**

**1 – Children AU**

**2 – Roommate AU**

**3 – Pirate AU**

**4 – Monster Circus AU**

**5 – Imaginary friend AU**

**6 – Punishment AU**

**7 – Teacher and student AU**

**8 – Soulmate AU**

**9 – Pet AU**

**10 – Legend AU**

**11 – Serial Killer AU**

**12 – Regular Customer AU**

**13 – Time Traveler AU**

**14 – Hades and Persephone AU**

**15 – Liberian AU**

**16 – Locked together AU**

**17 – Patient and caretaker AU**

**18 – Pillow talk AU**

**19 – Human and monster AU**

**20 – Reverse AU**

**21 – Possessed AU**

**22 – Hunt AU**

**23 – Spy AU**

**24 – Vacation AU**

**25 – Angel and demon AU**

**26 – Accidental kiss AU**

**27 – Truth or dare AU**

**28 – Pretend date AU**

**29 – Shopping together AU**

**30 – Bucket list AU**

**This is the list that we had prepared, which one are you excited for? I hope you like the idea and are excited about it as much as we are!**

**Go check out "Oxford Not Brogues" work for they write the most amazing stories about Alucard x Seras x Sebastian, it's full of angst drama and for the lover of Sin a lot of smut!...and the way they write is so amazing and detailed! **

**I will see you all next Sunday!**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	2. Children AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I'm back with the first fic of the challenge.**

**I hope you like this one and thank you for the warm welcome.**

**Without further or do, enjoy.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**1 – Children AU**

* * *

"Hey, Vlad!" Seras called cheerfully. "Wanna go and play hide and seek? I promise it's going to be lots of fun."

Vlad slowly pulled down his book to look at the little blond that has been hunting him in the past few weeks, annoyed green eyes meet happy blue once. He looked a few feet behind her to her friends who are waiting for her and gave with a strange look. He closed his book and sighed in irritation.

"How many times do I have to say it before it finally goes through your thick skull." He said as he stood up. "I don't' want to play your stupid games, I don't' want to eat with you and your stupid friends at lunchtime and I don't want to be your _Friend_!"

He finally yelled before leaving the classroom to search for a place to read and be alone. '_Probably the library._' Seras thought. Without the blond following him around and keep asking him if he wanted to be her friend. Seras's brow furrowed in frustration to have failed again, one of her friends, Emilia walked over with a sigh.

"We told you seras, Vlad doesn't like to be around anyone." She said with a knowing voice.

"Yeah, we tried before you to befriend him but he always ends up chasing us away." said Lucy looking a bit scared.

"Lucy was as persistent as you at first." said David as a grin spread over his face."But then he told her that if she didn't stop, he will let his big black dog eat her." Seras rolled her eyes at what her friend said.

"That can't be true-" her friend cut her off.

"Oh but it is Seras!" he said getting closer to her slowly. "We were returning home one day when we saw him in the park, we walked to him to say 'Hello' and ask if he wanted to play with us but then we saw this big black dog that almost reached his hight." He lifted his hand up to scare her but ended up being pulled away by Emilia

"We were so scared we ran away as fast as we can and never came close to him again." Emilia finished.

Seras was a new student at this school. Her parents moved away from their old home for the sake of her father's work. When she first came here she was scared that the other kids were going to treat her like an outcast and end up being bullied by them. To her delight she didn't become an outcast as she feared, Emilia came up to her, introduced herself and asked if they can be friends, which she gladly said yes to. She introduced her then to the rest of the group, who is Lucy and David. Unfortunately for Seras her other fear of being bullied still came true, for the other kids called her names like 'Freak' or 'Weirdo' for being friends with the outcast group. But Seras didn't care about what they said and kept being their friend. However, later Seras started to notice a boy with long dark hair and green eyes. He always sat in the far back of the class, and when it's lunchtime or recess he always sat by himself either reading or just sitting there by himself. so just like her friends approached her, she started approaching him saying hey and introduced herself, which was met with an immediate '_Leave me alone_' and '_I don't care._' When her friends told her about how he always chases everyone away by threatening them, they thought that she will see sense and stop.

But they thought wrong.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you later." Not waiting for an answer she ran out of the classroom to seek the dark haired boy.

Now because she has been following him everywhere these past few weeks she knew all of his favorite spots and one of them are the library. She slowed down when she got close to the library's doors then slowly opened one of them to enter and was surprised by the silence, for a moment she thought she went deaf if it wasn't for the sounds of squeaking that came from her shoes. She smiled to the librarian, who returned it, the women then pointed to the right side of the library, that part was dark and only the older kids and teachers went there. This was not the first visit for Seras to the library so the nice lady knew who she was looking for. With a big grin on her face, Seras mouthed a '_Thank you_' to the lady before walking away to the dark part. There on one of the tables with the many chairs she saw Vlad alone reading. The book was so big that it covered his head but Seras could tell that it was him from his dangling feet. She walked to him and pushed a chair closer, before climbing that chair and sat beside him. Vlad let out a deep groan before turning to seras with an angry frown.

"Listen here!" He whispered harshly, causing seras to flinch and lean back. "I don't want to be your friend, I don't need friends and I promise you that if you don't leave me alone I'll bring Baskerville and make him use you as a chew toy!"

"Is that the 'Blackbird'?"

Through his rambling seras glanced inside the book that he was reading, it had pictures of different military airplanes but one of them, she knew exactly what it is. Vlad froze and eyes widened at her, he leaned back on his sit and gave Seras a strange look.

"You know about airplanes?" he asked almost sounding…hopeful. Seras give an unsure hum before answering.

"No, I don't know about them." She answered truthfully.

"Oh…" Vlad said before turning back to his book with a disappointed look. Seras feeling bad at making him upset quickly continued.

"But my dad does!" she began. "My dad loves to collect airplane models, one day he showed me a picture of a big black plane like this one!" she pointed at the picture that she recognized.

"That's a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird," Vlad said.

"Yes, that's the name!" Seras smiled at him. "He told me that it can go so fast!" she said flattening her hand and making a fast plane motion in the air. Vlad rolled his eyes at her limited knowledge.

"It doesn't just 'Go fast'." He said emphasizing on what she said mockingly, earning him a glare from her, he grins then holds the book closer to both of them so she can see better.

"This military plane is an advanced long-range strategic reconnaissance aircraft that is capable of Mach 3 and an altitude of 85,000 feet!"

Vlad kept talking about the plane's features. Seras had a confused look, most of the time she had no idea what Vlad was saying or even meant, but then she saw his eyes sparkle with excitement, a thing she had never seen him show or even knew that he is able of such expression, so instead of saying that she doesn't understand, she asked about each plane in the book. What can this one do? Why is it so big? How fast can this one go? And with each question she asked, Vlad was more than happy to answer. Seras than realized that it's not that Vlad didn't like to be around others, he just likes different things that other kids their age wouldn't understand or care about, so she just sat there and tried her best to take in as much as she could, while Vlad has his fill of talking his heart out.

However, the time was quickly cut short when the bell for the next class rang, signaling the end of recess. With an annoyed groan, Vlad closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

"You can borrow the book you know." Seras said with a shrug, Vlad shock his head.

"No, if I took it with me Baskerville will use it as a chew toy and the librarian will get mad at me…again." he started walking away and Seras quickly cached up to walk beside him.

"Baskerville is your dog, right?" she asked, Vlad nodded. "Is he really big like David said?"

Vlad didn't answer her until they walked out of the library.

"He is, almost this big." He said measuring to his shoulder which was eye level to seras. She swallowed at the next question.

"Can…can he really use me as a chew toy?" Vlad looked her up and down before answering.

"Yes, but only if you were a danger to me but you aren't so don't worry. In fact, Baskerville is really a softy he likes to be petted a lot." Vlad looked down at his hand with a tired look. "Which really becomes tiring considering how big he is, but he will whine if I don't'."

"He is really demanding." Seras said laughing, Vlad grinned and laughed a little with her.

"Yeah, I guess he is."

The rest of the way to class was not as talkative but it was nice. Before going to class Seras stopped, making Vlad also stop and look at her confused, they'll be late for class if they don't hurry up.

"Are we friends now?" she finally asked, Vlad stood there for a while and looked at her with furrowed brows unsure of what to say.

"No…we are not." Seras frowned at that.

"O..oh." she really thought they bounded after that time they spent at the library, maybe she should give up as her friends said.

"But…" Vlad said getting Seras's attention. "We can be acquaintances that's kind of like friends…but not really close." Vlad had a small blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"What I want to say is, that it would be nice to finally have someone to talk about my planes with."

With a big grin on her face, seras walked up to Vlad and stretched her hand to him.

"Then Vlad, would you like to be my acquaintance." Vlad sighed when he realized that Seras probably didn't understand what does an acquaintance mean. But seeing her big smile, he let it go and took her hand to shake.

"Yes, I'll like that."

* * *

**I always head-canoned Alucard as a big Airplane nerd, Blame it on the Abridged Series! **

**I hope you liked this one and there will be more soon.**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Roommate AU**


	3. Roommate AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I am already 2 stories late!...but don't worry I'm giving up that easily!**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**2 – Roommate AU**

* * *

She ran around her apartment making sure that everything was clean and tidy. After all, a good first impression is the most important, and she didn't want to chase away a potential roommate just because she forgot to dust or pick up her clothes from the couch and the floor. Six months ago, Seras moved out of her old apartment because she was no longer safe in her own home after her drunken neighbor tried to enter her apartment thinking it was his, several times. The area itself became dangerous with all the news of the criminals who started to steal and hurt people in the daylight. She did not wait until something bad happens to her and so she moved out the moment she found a new place to stay and it was here, at her current apartment. Of course, she didn't live here alone. She had a roommate, which she didn't get along with for she was a self-absorbed person. She doesn't do her part of the chores, doesn't cook dinner, but the worst was what she did a month ago. She snuck out of the apartment when Seras wasn't around, leaving only a letter that said that she was going to go live with her boyfriend. Seras was furious because one of her bad habits is never paying her part of the rent. She talked to the landlord and explained to him why the rent was going to be hard to pay now that she was alone, He was a nice man but still fair. He Gave Seras until the end of this month to find a new roommate to help her pay the rent, or else he will have to ask her to leave. Seras tried her best to find a new roommate. She put out her number in order for others who seek a home call her so they could meet and there were calls many of them, but none of them were good for a roommate. Seras didn't want to end up with a roommate like the one before, she searched for someone who isn't just able to pay in time and clean after themselves, But also a person she could get along with, so that when a problem did spark between them they would be able to talk it out like civil human being, and not have a screech fight like with her previous roommate.

And so whenever someone called her, asking to meet her and see the house, Seras was ready with a list of questions for them, in case they decided that they wanted to live here. So far, none of them passed. They always end up being a careless person whom seras knew won't be able to clean after themselves, not able to keep a job so seras knew that they won't be able to pay the rent in time or ever but the worst once was the sexual harassment. After a week of asking only women, Seras grew desperate and started to let even potential male roommates to come and see the house. The moment Seras thinks that she might have found a new roommate they would start making pass at her saying that they are going to show her a "_Good time_" or that if she felt "_Lonely_" she can come to them. Whenever one of them showed one hint of that disgusting behavior, she would scratch the paper in her hand and won't wait until the end of the interview to kick them out. Now one week away from the end of the month and after the stern talk of the landlord to her to not be so picky with her roommates, made Seras anxious and afraid that she might be the next one to be kicked out of this apartment. The ringing of a doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" She called to whoever was behind the door. She turned off the stove that was warming the tea that she had prepared for her guest, then walked to the mirror to make sure that she looked like a decent human being. She wore a Black T-shirt with Yellow jeans. She shrugged thinking she looks acceptable before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hello-" Seras was cut off when she stared at someone's chest, she looked up and saw the owner. It was a tall man with messy black hair that almost reached his shoulder, His eyes were Green and pale skin. He wore black khaki pants, a black blazer, and a white shirt underneath. Seras almost thought that he was a businessman.

"Is this Seras Victoria's place?" he asked with a baritone voice that made seras jump.

"Y...yes! I'm Seras Victoria you must be mister Alucard, whom I talked on the phone with?" She asked and a simple nod was her answer." Right, I'm sorry please come in." She moved away from the door letting him in, before closing it.

"_He doesn't look like someone who needs an apartment, let alone a roommate to share it with._" Seras thought to herself, she shook her head from such thoughts and put on her best smile.

"How about we start with a little tour, although it won't be much of a tour since the place isn't that big." She joked to him. She used that joke almost every time someone came to see the apartment. She was either meet with being ignored or pitiful small laughter. Alucard just smirked to her, which made a shiver go down her spine and the first red flag against him being waved.

"Right this way." She began, and he followed. The first was the living room, and across from it to the left was the kitchen, there was a space in front of it where sat the dinner table with four chairs around it. she walked forward to the small hall, pointed at the first door to the left which was the bathroom, the first door to the right was her bedroom and at the end of the hall was his soon-to-be bedroom. Seras opened the door for him and showed him the room, it already had a bed, a closet and a dresser with a mirror. The room was clean and empty as if no human stepped in this room, Seras made sure it looked that way so that whoever came wanting it can imagine themselves in it without all the previous feminine items that her previous roommate left behind that she happily threw away. Alucard walked into the room and looked around, he sat on the bed, which earned a quick frown showing that he didn't like it. that made seras nervous. He then walked to the mirror, it was too short for him making him sigh. This didn't look good.

"Would you like to have some tea?" Seras asked when she knew that he had seen enough. He nodded following her to the living room. He sat on the armchair while Seras sat on the sofa, she gave him a cup of tea that he took only one sip from it before placing it on the coffee table and didn't touch again. He didn't like the room and now he doesn't like her tea too. Never the less, she still kept smiling to him.

"So what do you think?" She asked him, getting ready to hear the complaints and how he won't stay.

"It is a nice place, it's small but not in an annoying way." He said with a smirk making seras sigh in relief mentally.

"Then what about the room?" His smirk flattered. This wasn't good.

"The bed is too stiff and small, the dresser's mirror was also too small. But nothing that can't be replaced." He said with a shrug.

"That's great to hear." Seras began. "I am happy that you liked the place and the room mister Alucard. However, because of a bad experience with a previous roommate, I made a list of questions to see if not only are you capable of fulfilling your duties as a roommate but if we are compatible to live together, not only for the gender reasons but personality as well. If you don't mind."

"You can drop the formality, just call me Alucard." He said with a smirk, making Seras think that he was actually having fun with this.

"Very well, Alucard." She took the small pile of papers from the table and clicked her pen." First question, how often do you clean?"

"I always clean after myself, after I finish eating when I make a mess in the living room or the bathroom. After all, if I did start living here I won't be alone." He said looking at her dead in the eye. "However, the only mess I leave are in my own room. I'm normally I'm not a tidy person, but I clean after myself out of respect for the other person in order to be met with the same act." Seras nodded to him with a smile, she was very pleased with that answer.

"It is your territory and we're grown adults we don't need to follow each other around and demand that the room be clean." She joked as she wrote what he said down." Second question. Have you ever had any difficulty paying the rent on time?"

"Only when my payday gets delayed, which thankfully doesn't happen much, other than that I always pay my part in the end." He said confident, Seras not seeing or hearing any hint of lying wrote what he said down.

"That's good not a lot are committed to paying their part of the rent." She said sounding a bit annoyed but not at Alucard. So far he showed that he was going to be a good roommate.

"Do your friends come over often?" This question was one of the most important once to here. She didn't want to wake up to loud scream and laughter or having to take long walks at night because there was a party going on. Alucard shocks his head.

"I don't have a lot of friends only a hand full. Even so, I don't Like to invite my friends over to where I live, and even if I did it will only be work and study related, Of course, if there was the time you will be informed of their visit beforehand." Seras looked up from the paper.

"Thank you that would be nice." She smiled to him, Alucard nodded. "This building allows animals, so Do you have or intend to adopt any pets?"

"I do have a dog." Alucard reached inside his blazer in his breast pocket and got his wallet out, opening it he pulled a picture and handed it over to seras. It was Alucard kneeling beside a big black shaggy dog he didn't have this crazy smirk of his but had a normal smile, the dog's tongue was lolling that showed his own smile. Seras covered her mouth. "He looks so adorable."

"Do you mean me or my dog?" Alucard Laughed when he saw her red blush. She handed him the picture.

"I mean the dog of course!" she quickly said. He was still chuckling at her, which made Seras grow irritated.

"His name is Baskerville," Alucard said putting the picture back in his wallet. "He is well trained doesn't make a mess but he is still can be very demanding."

"Demanding?... How ?" Seras asked confused.

"He would scratch on the door and start barking none stop when he wants a walk, or whine so much when he wants a belly rub or to be petted," Alucard said with a tired sigh. Seras laughed and couldn't help the big smile that spread on her face at the idea that there will be a dog around that she would be able to take out on walks and spoil with belly rubs. That is if Alucard passed this interview and so far he is doing great.

"He sounds very adorable and if it's alright with you I don't mind taking him on a walk once in a while, every day I would go for a run across the park so it wouldn't be a problem." Seras was genuine with her proposal even though part of her felt that she was pushing it.

"My work and studying don't allow me to give Baskerville as much attention as I used to, so if you did do that then I'll be very grateful to you," Alucard said making seras anxiety of offending him go away.

"I would be happy to, if I was completely honest I always wanted a dog so to have you move in with Baskerville would be very delightful," Seras said excited making Alucard grin.

"Does that mean I passed your interview?" he asked expectantly with a raised brow. Seras's smile flattered a bit as she averted her eyes.

"Not exactly, we still have two more questions to go before we decide." Seras looked down at her paper, a bit embarrassed to have given him hope before making up her mind, even at the last second something could go wrong. Alucard leaned back with a nod, showing that he understood.

"What would your previous landlord say about you if I called them?" it was a weird question but in Seras's opinion, it was necessary, who knows maybe Alucard was lying this entire interview and it's actually a bad roommate. Maybe he has something that he was hiding, and his landlord knew about it. But most importantly how would Alucard react would he be angry at the mention of the landlord, he can be a good roommate but would fight with the landlord. To her delight, Alucard was calm about it.

"He would probably tell you that I'm rude because there are bad days for me that I wouldn't be able to tolerate anyone, or how I can get on any person's nerves easily." He chuckled in the second one finding it amusing. "However other than that I don't think there is anything more, but who knows I could be wrong." Seras wrote what he said down, remembering to ask about what Alucard said when she did call his previous landlord and ask about him.

"Everything seems to look good, but Alucard there is one last question if you answered it correctly I think we will have a deal." She said with a smile putting her pen and paper down not needing them for this one.

"And what is it?" Seras licked her lips and looked him dead in the eye.

"Do you think that we would get along well?" Alucard gave her a look of bewilderment, not expecting that kind of question, his look turned serious there was something else in his eyes that seras couldn't tell what was it.

"I think that if I did start living here, that our first few weeks would go with you reminding me of the rules and I'm sure most of them would be of how I should remember to put the toilet seat back down. There will be a lot of arguing at first. However, I do believe that in the end, we will come into an unspoken mutual agreement, to who's turn to cook, or clean, or even on the television." Alucard shrugged as his playful smirk came back. " Two different people can't get along that fast just because one of them interviewed the other beforehand but I'm sure that we will settle in the end." After a moment of thought, seras smiled at him pleased.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She stretched her hand to him. "Congratulations, you passed with flying colors."

Alucard smirk widened as he took her hand shocking it. After that, the rest of their talk was about simple house rules, questions of if he had any food allergies that she should know about and what is the landlord like and how Alucard should meet him soon. What does he study and what kind of job does he have, what is his schedule like, but then it turned to talk about her previous roommate and how she put her in such a difficult place, and that Alucard was a godsend to her.

"When will you be able to move in?" Seras asked as she followed Alucard to the door.

"In few days," he answered. "I just need to get movers to get the bed and dresser out and bring mine in and after that, I'll bring the rest of my belongings." Seras nodded in understanding.

"I'm looking forward to having you and Baskerville around." She said excitedly.

"You know, I'm starting to think that the only reason you accepted me as a roommate is because I have a dog." Alucard teased and seras went along with it.

"Well, of course, you are a terrible person to have around but I'm sure Baskerville will make up for it." he laughed and seras laughed along with him.

"I'll see you soon then?" Alucard asked stretching his hand to her, which seras returned with a smile.

"Yes, I'll see you soon."

Seras's eyes widened to what happened next. Alucard lifted her hand up, leaned in and gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss, before letting go and walked away. Seras just stood there looking at the back of her hand in shock, and when she finally processed what just happened her face turned deep red with embarrassment.

Outside of the building, Alucard walked to one of the red phone booths and started to type a number quickly and waited as it rang, making him tap his feet impatiently.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Sebastian!... It's Alucard, I'm in." Alucard said with a wide smirk in his face. There was a thud a noise that came from the other side signaling that Sebastian fell, and Alucard laughed.

"HOW!?" Sebastian screamed over the phone making Alucard move it away still grinning. "I can't believe you actually gone and done it, and above that your crazy idea worked."

"I told you that's gonna work and it did." Alucard bragged, his smirk never leaving."And now I'm her roommate and soon if I played my cards rights I'm gonna be her lover."

"When do you think I could meet her?" Sebastian asked. "Do you think she will like me?"

"I just left her home how can you meet her so soon." Alucard sighed, although he understood his excitement they have been trying to reach seras for a long time now. "Anyway, I gave seras this phone number and she is gonna call soon. I want you to pretend to be the landlord and when asks about me tell her what I told you, alright?"

"Yes yes, I know the plan," Sebastian replied before hanging up.

* * *

**That twist though!**

**I hope you like this one, and don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Pirates AU**


	4. Pirate AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I am already so late!...So late!**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**3 – Pirate AU**

* * *

It was yet another beautiful day. The sky is clear, the wind is blowing gently and the blue seawater shone under the sunlight. Seras let out a long dreamy sigh, she would never get tired of such sight and if she could, she would admire it for hours.

"Cabin boy!" a shout made her jump in her place and quickly before she turned around Seras lifted her scarf again and covered her face. A hand squeezed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. She was met with the angry frown of the Captain's right-hand man. "I know that you are mute but are you deaf too!"

Seras shook her head 'No' earning an irritated eyes role from the man.

"That was a rhetorical question you fool!" The man growled at him but only shook his head and sighed. "The Captain wants you in his Cabin, now boy!" She nodded quickly before turning from around the man and ran to the Captain's Cabin.

In her short time on the ship, Seras learned that the sea was another world far more different from the one that she had escaped. The sea has its rules that not even the king and his men who roam these waters know about. But the pirates, the people whom the stories that she heard of them being these filthy, greedy and blood lusted men which most of them were untrue, followed it as if it was the lord's bible. Those who break the rules will be met with…Heavy consequences. Her captain was one of the three masters of the sea. There was Captain "Integra the daring", her father was one of three masters of the sea before he was betrayed and killed by his own brother who wanted to take his place. Integra was a mere child when that happened, but when she grew up she returned with her own crew of females only and took the title back becoming the first female pirate to rule part of the sea. Then there was "Alexander the bright", from the stories that she heard the crew members speak of at night, he and their captain hate each other with passion. Alexander was the one who in forces the sea's rules, and he hated their captain because he always finds a way to break one of the rules and get away with it without punishments. She heard the captain once call him a "Judas priest" because of how much he is obsessed with the sea's rule book that Alexander kept it well with him and only took it out when it's needed, which is mostly around her captain whenever they meet.

Lastly, there was her captain.

"Vlad the Impaler" Seras whispered lowly to herself as she stood in front of the captain's doors. She took a deep sigh and looked over herself. Her clothes were dirty but big enough to hide her feminine curves, she grunted a little from how uncomfortable she felt, she had to wrap her chest with bandages to press her breasts flat as much as she could and hide her figure even further. It hurts a lot and she couldn't wait till the end of the day when everyone was asleep for her to unwrap them and set her girls free, but for now, she has to go through the pain. Lifting her scarf further up to hid her face and pull her small hat down to hide her now short hair after she'd cut it, She collected what courage she had and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a baritone voice called. Licking her lips nervously Seras opened the door slowly and walked inside. The captain's Cabin was big, with gold Candleholders of different shape and sizes that were scattered around to light the cabin when night came, there was a big bookcase on her right that did not only hold many books that looked worn out but items that Seras assumed was collected from all his adventures at sea. Was that a human skull with rubies for eyes?. On her left was a big long table that had a map spread on it with a compass, a handheld brass telescope and other objects that are used for navigation surrounding it and in front of her far away near the window was the captain setting behind another table but this one was smaller. The captain narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was wondering when will you stop staring at my door and enter already." He said sounding annoyed. Seras blushed at the idea that her captain already knew that she was standing there all the time. She lowered her head down, showing that she was sorry for being late.

He ignored her gesture as he stood up and walked towards her, Seras stayed still as not to do anything that might upset her captain. After all, they didn't call him "The Impaler" for no reason. In every town they attack, he would leave the corpses of the king's men and any other man who dared to go against him impaled by the seashore where their blood would form a red line between the brown sand and the blue sea. Some say that at times he would impale his own men who dared to wrong him in any way, just to show that he showed no mercy not even to his own me, and Seras didn't want to be next. He stood right in front of her, she still didn't not dear to look up. She stared down from the red sash that hugged his waist to his black leather boots, his arms were folded behind his back.

"Do you know why I called you here, Cabin boy?" Vlad asked calmly a hint of amusement was clear in his voice.

Seras shook her head 'No', as she tried to hold back a shiver, feeling her captain's signature grin spread on his face as he looked down at her. He moved to her left and started walking in circles around her, like a shark circling its prey in the water. His right hand moved from behind him, she heard the rustling of paper, the paper must be big because she heard heavy unfolding sounds, he then placed it in front of her. Seras's eyes widened by what she has seen. The paper was a newspaper that she knew was from her old town but what horrified her was what written on it with big letters.

_**"A nobleman's daughter kidnapped by Vlad The Impaler"**_

"When we stopped in Tortuga a rat calling himself a pirate came up to me showing me this," he said pushing the paper towards Seras more to hold it, which she did still not looking up. "Then asked me where the girl was and what did I do with her in this disgusting way, I shot him not only because of his disgusting attitude but to how he talked to me as if I was a friend of his."

Seras still didn't look up or said anything looking down at the paper and read more. it said that the girl was kidnapped after the pirate's men broke into her home and took the poor girl away. Seras recalled that night. She was in her room planning to escape this hell they called her life, then she heard a loud explosion from far away, when she looked outside she saw that it was pirates attacking her town. She was afraid at first but she pulled herself together and started to collect whatever she could take with her, using the pirate's attack as a chance to escape. She changed her clothes and cut her hair and then the moment she heard them break the front doors open she climbed out of the window and ran away.

"If I remember correctly, we found you hiding in the lower parts of the ship after that night." Seras froze at that." You are mute so we couldn't understand you with all your different hand gestures but in the end, we understood that you wanted to be part of our crew, you looked so eager when I made you the new Cabin boy."

With a quick move, he reached to her while she was distracted by her shock of being found out and pulled her scarf down revealing her face and earning a high feminine gasp as she took a few steps back dropping the newspaper to reach the scarf in a fail attempt to hide her face again. Vlad laughed at her reaction.

"I knew you didn't have a 'Nasty scar' underneath." He said emphasizing on her excuse. Seras finally looked up and as she expected she was met with his crazy grin that reminded Seras of the Cheshire cat. Seras was afraid of what to come next. Is he going to throw her in the first town they stop in for supplies? Is he going to use that her father is a rich man and keep her for gold? Was he going to throw her into the sea for deceiving him? is he going to impale her so that she would be an example? Her thoughts were cut off when Vlad took a step forward, and Seras took a step back. He raised a brow at her action, he took another step forward and another step back, it went on until Seras's back was met with the cabin's door. Quickly Vlad slammed his hands on the right and the left side of her head, causing her to flinch.

"Now that I have your attention, Seras Victoria, Answer me this…" He said quietly, as he looked at her straight in the eye. Seras's blue eyes widened at the mention of her real name. "Why did you sneak into my ship in the first place?"

Seras found it hard to breathe at how close the captain was to her, and his intimidating height made it worst. He was so close that she could finally see his face clearly, after failing to do so from the main deck. He has such a pale skin for someone who sailed these seas for years under the hot sun, and his scruffy beard and mustache were well trimmed for a pirate, But what caught her attention the most were his eyes. His eyes were piercing deep green, that didn't hold any hatred or anger for her, they looked calm and amused.

"Well?" Vlad said pulling her from her trance, Seras blushed that she was caught staring. Realizing that the Captain held no negative emotion towards her, he licked her lips and took a deep breath before finally talking after months of silence.

"My name is Seras Victoria." She said out loud, earning a pleased grin from Vlad as he pulled away to give her some space to talk freely. She continued. "I escaped my home because I didn't want to live a life where it considered a great disgrace to my family when a speak out loud or my mind, where my only way to survive is to marry a rich man with great power. That night, I took your attack on my town as a chance to escape. However, because I know that no matter how far I go on land my father would use his money to find me."

She took off her hat showing her blond hair and pulled away her scarf revealing her face.

"I boarded your ship deciding to hide in it then to get off from it at the first stop, but you found me." She fidgeted in her place." I disguised myself as a mute boy in fear of what would you do to me if you found that I was a woman."

"You feared that the big bad pirates were going to kill you… "Vlad said his smirk flattered from his face." Or violate you?" Seras looked away almost ashamed.

"If I remember correctly, we had many stops since you got her and you didn't disembark on any of them, why?" he asked but the way he asked made Seras think that he might already know the answer.

He wanted to hear her say it.

"Because I liked it," she said with a bashful smile. "I know I must sound like an idiot to you, but this short time I spend her on your ship being part of your crew even a small part as a cabin boy, was more fulfilling than living among the nobles through my entire life." Vlad's smirk returned at what she said.

"And what do you want me to do about that?" he asked calmly. Seras stood straight as she builds up the courage to say what's coming next.

"I wish to stay a member of your crew, to learn to not just clean and cook, but fight and live the life that is full of adventure and danger." She took a few steps forward no longer scared of her captain and stopping in front of him. Seras clenched her right hand turning into a fist and placing it over her heart. "I pledge my undying loyalty to you, please let me fight at your side and only serve under you, Captain Vlad sir!"

It was dead silence for a while. Seras was not fazed by it although she was starting to feel a bit uneasy. Then a burst of deep laughter filled the room making her jump, it was the captain's, but what made her jump was the fact that this laughter was not cruel in any way like the once she heard him give before whenever he drowned an enemy. This laughter was full of amusement. Seras was starting to fear that he was laughing at her.

"Amazing!" Vlad said as his laughter slowly died down. "I admire that fire in your eyes and I have a feeling that you will live up to your word. Also, you are quite fun and it would be a great shame to not keep you around"

Seras eyes widened at what he said and a smile spread across her face. She was going to stay. Vlad placed a hand in her back bringing her from her small celebration, then started to push her forward. Seras didn't protest as he lead her towards the door and Seras stopped earning a confused look from her captain.

"I don't have my scarf or hat." She said timidly. His smirk widened.

"That won't be a problem, you won't need them anymore." He answered making Seras the one confused now.

When they got outside, they saw the crewmembers were hard working but stopped when they saw their captain come out of his cabin. Seras swallowed hard as she felt eyes on her, she hunched down wanting to disappear but the firm hand of her captain squeezed gently as in encouraging her to stand tall, which she did.

"Everyone!" He called then gestured for Seras." I would like to welcome our newest member on board, Seras Victoria. Treat her nicely and teach her everything she needs to know for she won't continue with us as a simple Cabin boy, or in this situation, a Cabin Girl!"

It was silence, the only thing you could hear was the waves crashing around the ship and the seagulls. Seras showed a bashful smile as she waved to them, she was embarrassed because when she first came here, her captain didn't introduce her like that at all, it was just the right-hand man throwing her into cleaning duty and when anyone asked who she was he would tell them that she was new. One of the members yelled from up the crow's nest and pointed to one of the other member's bellow.

"HAH! You owe me 10 gold coins." That made the man bellow groan in annoyance.

"Huh?" Seras was confused.

"Did you really think that we didn't notice that you were a girl?" called the right-hand man as he took the stairs to them.

"WHAT!?" Seras screamed making the rest of the crew laugh at her reaction, and the captain joined in. She pulled away from the captain and glared at them but not hatefully. "You all knew I was a girl and just let me suffer in silence?!"

"Of course we knew!" one of them said.

"How do you think you got all the privacy you needed whenever you wanted to change clothing or use the head." Another added. This made Seras blush grow even redder.

"Shut up!" She screamed gritting her teeth at them but they laughed even louder.

Vlad stared at her this entire time. She was full of fire and having her around would be quite a nice change. He imagined the look of anger Integra would give him now that he has women serving under him, making him grin, nothing makes her blood boil more than seeing a woman serving under a man. He assumed that she might try to take Seras away from him and make her part of her crew, she already tried that in the priest's female crew members what would stop her from doing the same to his own. That thought angered him. He will not give Seras away to anyone. Seras was still yelling at his crew and that made him smile again. Whatever is going to happen is in the future but for now, he will enjoy Seras's company.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one!...Please Don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Monster Circus AU**


	5. Monster Circus AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews, you make me so happy!**

**And for those who think that some stories are good enough to be a full one. I'd like to say that at the end of this challenge I will look over the stories again and choose the one that you think it's good enough to be a full story or at least a short one.**

**Without further of due please enjoy this one!**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**4 – Monster Circus AU**

* * *

The sounds of people cheering in an excitement filled the tent as the acrobats waved to the audience before leaving the ring.

"That was quite the performance from our talented acrobats!... Let's give it to them one more time!" Said the Ringmaster and the audience cheered louder. The Ringmaster was a fat old with such a lovable expression. He lifted his hand up making the audience clapping quite down.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, for our final act of this night would be performed by our circus's pride, our star…" The drums played as the lights all turned up and focused on curtains as they slowly opened, but when they did a sudden red light shone for a moment as if it was a red star making the audience close their eyes for a moment. "Seras Victoria!"

When the light-toned down, the audience got a better look at the performer and they all gasped. The woman was Breathtaking. She was blonde, her pale skin lightly tinted with pink, and even though the audience was setting far they could see that her eyes were bright blue. However, her face showed no emotions. Her dress was red with a sparkling pattern, which explained why they were blinded by it when the lights focused on her. The neckline line was off the shoulder with straps, the dress was also very short reaching her mid-thigh, but what cached their attention the most was the fact that the dress hugged her figure tightly that it almost left too little for the imagination.

"Around applause for her everyone!" said the Ringmaster pulling everyone from their trance almost forgetting that they were at a show, the audience started clapping for her. They all stopped when six men started pulling a big cage that was covered with a black blanket, hiding its content but the sound of deep growling was a sign that whatever is inside was not friendly. The six men used ropes to pull the cage each one of them keeping their distance. When the cage was placed in the center of the ring, one of the six men came too close to it, causing whatever inside to sneer and growl louder, shaking the cage with it. The man let out a startled scream and ran to one of the five other men that were close to him. The audience gasped in fear, whatever was inside it wasn't a normal animal.

"Pull yourself together man!...let go!" the man that he clung to whispered harshly as he shoved him away. The man yelped and was attempted to go back again when he caught Seras look at him, even though her face was blank, her piercing blue eyes made the man blush before standing up straight in a failed attempted to look brave in front of the little lady.

"Don't be fooled by her innocent and sweet looks, everyone." Said the Ringmaster." Our Seras here had done something not even the bravest man can accomplish!" The blond walked towards the cage that was still shaking with no hint of fear. She clenched the cover and pulled it off revealing what was inside. Few screamed at what they saw and parents covered the eyes of their children.

It was a beast. A monster that looked like a black wolf that was the size of a bear with red eyes, it sneered and growled and shock the cage even more in an attempted to break free. However, what happened next left everyone amazed, Seras reached inside the cage and placed her hand over the beast muzzle then in an instant the beast was silence and leaned in more to her touch. Everyone let out a sound of absolute amazement at her. The Ringmaster grinned at their reaction and his expression became less friendly and more sinister.

"That's right everyone, our Seras was able to tame such a ferocious beast." He said voice full of pride. "Look at how he submits at the slightest touch from her."

The beast kept nuzzling against her hand that it made him look less than a beast and more like a pet yearning for his master's touch. The six men were mesmerized by the little blonde that they forgot what they had to do next.

"The cage!" Said the Ringmaster harshly making the men all look at him. "One of you open the cage already you dimwits!"

One of them nodded as he walked closer to seras and the beast. Upon sensing the man getting closer, the beast pulled away from the blonde's touch and to the man staring at him. The man froze in his place for a moment afraid to come closer, but seras quickly caught him and pulled him to her.

"It's alright." She whispered to the beast in such a soothing voice. "No one will harm you."

The beast calmed down again at her words. Seras looked up to the man and nodded to him, as a signal that it was all right to come closer and do his part. The man jumped up the cage then kneeled down to hold the bars before pulling the cage door up. At the first sign of freedom, the black wolf darted out of his cage and jumped at his trainer. Everyone let out a loud cry of fear and the men were ready to pull the beast away from her but stopped when he started to lick Seras's check making her giggle. The audience was awed by the scene that played in front of them, but the Ringmaster didn't like that, this wasn't the reaction he wanted to see.

"Isn't he adorable?" He said with a grin on his face." Little Baskerville looks more like a kitty cat than a wolf, doesn't he?"

The audience laughed at that and the beast didn't like it. He pulled away from his tamer and glared at the Ringmaster who returned his glare with an evil grin as his eyes shined red for a moment before turning back to the audience. Seras placed a hand over the black wolf making him look up to her, and when he did, he was greeted with a reassuring smile that calmed him. And just then a big cage was lowered around the ring, Seras was not fazed by it, but her companions were, some of them almost looked petrified as if they knew what was coming next.

"Just a little something to keep our darling audience safe in case anything went bad so don't worry!" Chirped the Ringmaster.

Seras Reached to her right side where she kept a whip and unclasped it. She looked at Baskerville who was looking back and cracked her whip to the ground. He immediately ran to the center of the ring and sat on a stand. The men who were with seras took a step back from the beast and just stood there as the show continued. Seras raised her hand up and cracked her whip again, the beast slowly started to stand up on his hind feet showing how big and tall he actually was. The audience clapped and cheered, the Ringmaster, however, looked displeased. Seras cracked her whip again to get her pet's attention and did a circular motion with her arm then cracked her whip again. Baskerville jumped backward and landed gracefully on his stand again. The audience cheered louder they were truly amazed by the performance, the Ringmaster almost crashed the microphone under his hand right then and there, his eyes were glowing red with anger but grinned when an idea came to his mind. He covered the microphone and turned to one of the closer men to him who stood inside the cage with seras.

"Young man…" He called causing him to turn and look at the Ringmaster who smiled to him. "What are you doing just standing there, do you think that you'll become a star beside Seras just by standing there like an idiot while she does all the work?"

The young man frowned as he looked back at Seras who was being loved by the audience. The Ringmaster smirk widened.

"If you want to be the star with her then act like it and I might just give you the title." He needed to say no more as the man marched to the other side of the cage shoving the other men from his way.

"What gives!" one of them shouted at him but he was ignored.

The foolish man took one of the big round balls and started rolling it towards where the black wolf was performing. Seras stopped and stared at the man in bewilderment but said nothing. He stopped the ball beside the beast who growled at him, he ignored it as he went to seras and roughly snatched the whip from her hand, making the beast growl even more at the man.

"You'll see!" the man yelled at the Ringmaster who just smirked as he stared at him, the audience started to murmur among themselves wondering if this was part of the act or not. The man smiled like crazy, as he looked back to seras who took a few steps back away from him. "You'll see too, I _Will _be the star and we can be together forever."

Seras didn't reply to him or said anything just stared as she held her arm in a tamed manner. The man had a small blush. The girl was too beautiful that he couldn't wait to have her. He turned to the beast and tensed when he saw him glare at him with red eyes as he kept growling at the man. The man swallowed, feeling fear build up but pressed it down, he then collected himself before continuing. He cracked the whip and pointed at the ball.

"Go stand on the ball!" he ordered but Baskerville didn't move a muscle. The man gritted his teeth in frustration and cracked the whip again. "Come on you dump animal!... I saw you do it in my home town and I order you to do it now!"

The man made the terrible mistake on cracking the whip again but not on the ground but at Baskerville's muzzle injuring him. Baskerville let out a sneer as he tackled the man to the ground and began tearing him to shreds. The man let out an ear-piercing scream as he was being eaten alive. Everyone in the audience screamed at the horrific scene in front of them. Seras stood there with her hand on her mouth, she took a step forward to stop Baskerville, but one glare from the Ringmaster made her stand her ground and not interfere.

One of the men decided to do something, he ran towards the beast to try and save the other man. However, his plan failed when Baskerville turned around fast and used his clawed paw to slash the man's torso. The man let out a pained scream as he ran backward, he looked down and stared horrified as his guts started to spill out, he tried to frantically return them only to faint from blood loss and die. One of the other four men decided to be smart and arm himself, he ran to the side of the ring where other circus items sat and took a set of throwing knives. He was shaking as he started to throw the knives towards the beast only to miss each time, one of them went over seras who ducked down. Baskerville saw that seras was almost hit with one of the knives and was enraged. He charged towards him, which caused the man to rapidly throw the knives still missing, unfortunately, one of the knives flew over Baskerville and hit one of the men who were left standing, on his throat before he was tackled down by Baskerville who went for his neck.

The poor man who was stabbed on the throat started to chock on his own blood and looked around for help, unable to speak. The one who stood on his right moved away to stand with Seras seeing that he would be safe from the beast if he was with her, leaving only one man who was the first to cower in fear.

"S…s…stay away man!...d.. don't touch me!... Stay away!" he ran the other direction towards the Ringmaster, who looked unamused. "L..Let me out!...get me out of here!"

Unfortunately for the man, he didn't see the knife that was laying down on the ground, he slipped on the handle and fill forward, his head smashed against the corner of the ring and snapping his neck, his body laid there twitching. Through all this the audience was unable to look away or do anything, a lot of them wanted to get out of the tent already but there was some kind of power over them that told them to stay until the end. Seras looked around with tears in her eyes, she looked miserable but even in her misery she still looked beautiful. The Ringmaster hid his grin pleased by the outcome of this performance. He quickly replaced his grin with a saddened look as he took off his hat and turned to the audience with tears on his eyes.

"Dear guests… This… is such a tragedy." He began his voice full of grief. "Our Circus is facing a crisis! Our most talented members have passed on due to several accidents which you all have witnessed, leaving only our pretty but broken-hearted Seras and only one assistant to help her," he said pointing towards Seras who was crying in her hands, but not for the reason that the Ringmaster had claimed. He turned back to the audience and stretched both of his arms out.

"So everyone…please! Have a heart and Save us!" he pleaded. "Is there anyone from the crowd who is willing to join our circus trope? We could use your help to rebuild our famous act and give our circus another chance to stand tall again!" Everyone in the audience either looked at him with pity for his loss or confusion by his request. Did he really think that anyone would join after witnessing many horrific deaths? Of course, they won't. And he knew, that's why he tried his best to hold back a smirk at what he was about to say next.

"As long as you have talent You could be part of us! And if you become our circus star…" he gestured towards the still crying blond." You can take seras as your bride!" A loud chatter broke among the audience at his offer.

"What?... We can take that beauty as a bride just like that?" one man said.

"Just by becoming a star?"

"I'm in then!"

"Me too!"

"I don't want this," Seras said quietly to herself as tears started to run down on her check.

"Seras!" She looked to her left and saw that it was the only man who was left standing calling to her. "Come on, Let's escape while he is distracted."

Seras shook her head no.

"I can't escape from him it's no use." She said her voice low. Looking away to where Baskerville was, he just sat there, his muzzle bloodied from his meal and his red eyes held a mix of annoyance and sympathy towards her.

"What are you saying?...you need to stop that." He held her arm and started pulling her with him. "Didn't you tell us that he was using you for the benefit of his circus to grow?... Come with me and we can escape together away from him."

Unknown to the naïve man the Ringmaster was listening in on this entire conversation. He glared at the boy, his eyes then shifted upwards. There was a pole that was held up by a rope, however, the rope was slightly cut from the previous careless knife throwing. He hid his grin as his eyes glow red in mischief. A dark shadow grew from one of the dark corners and started to cut the rope even further. The rope snapped causing the pole to fall straight down and hard on the man cracking his skull and killing him instantly. Seras gasped at what just happened and stepped away but was stopped by a heavy body. She turned and saw that it was Baskerville. More tears gathered on her eyes as she turned completely and hugged him seeking comfort. That only pleased the Ringmaster, as it will only make more humans come and join his circus. He turned to the audience with a crazed look on his face.

"So?... What's your decision?"

* * *

It was the middle of the night where the moon shone brightly. Coming from one of the animal cages was the sound of someone humming a melody. Inside it was Seras and Baskerville. She was treating the wound that was caused by the man who carelessly whipped him. Baskerville sneered and pulled away when the medicine came in contact with his wound.

"Alucard stay still or I won't be able to heal you properly." She lectured him. The beast let out a huff as he laid his head on her lap giving in to her treatment so when seras dabbed the cotton, which had alcohol, he flinched at the sting but did not move away this time. When seras was finished, she looked down at the wolf in her lap and started petting his head.

"Would you tell me what is upsetting you love?" she asked gently combing her fingers through the black fur.

"_**You did it again.**_" Said Alucard his baritone voice filled her head.

"I know…..I'm sorry." She knows saying sorry isn't enough but it's the best she can offer for now.

"_**You acted as if this was the first time we do this.**_" This time Alucard started to lecture her. "_**We have been over this my dear. If we stopped now then we will be trapped under that demon with no means of escape, serving him for eternity or until he gets bored with this circus play and even then do you think that he will let us free?**_"

Seras didn't say anything for everything that her lover is saying and will say next was true.

"I know Alucard, but…" She chocked on a sob. "It's…it's too much… to see innocent people come over and over again thinking that they will become the next star only to die a horrific death."

Alucard reached up and licked her tears away then placed his head on her shoulder. Seras wrapped her arm around his neck as she cried more.

"_**I know my darling flower.**_" He said in a soothing voice. "_**Witnessing those deaths over and over again must have been hard on you but we can't stop now.**_"

Seras pulled away and looked at her lover who was forced into becoming this beast who sat before her.

"_**We have been doing this for 568 years.**_" He said with a pained voice. "_**568 years of doing this, 568 years of trying to buy our freedom that demon, 568 years of not being able to hold you in my arms as a lover should.**_"

Seras said nothing as she looked down at the ring that hung by a necklace around her neck. It was a beautiful silver ring with red sapphire on it, she smiled when she remembered the night her lover promised her to love her forever. Alucard looked down at the ring as well, feeling sad that he couldn't fulfill that promise he gave her.

"_**Seras.**_" He called sounding serious, seras looked up to him. "_**We only have to go through this for a few more decades and we will not only be free but immortals as well. We can live for a thousand years by each other side and doing everything to make up for the happy times that we have lost here.**_"

"We can finally be truly together," Seras said with a hopeful smile, that made Alucard smile he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck.

"_**Together forever, until this world burns down and becomes nothing.**_"

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this one, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**And please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Imaginary friend AU**


	6. Imaginary friend AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I'm so happy by all of the positive reviews, Thank you so much!**

**Without further or due, please enjoy this story.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**5 – Imaginary friend AU**

* * *

"Seras." A calm voice called making Seras groan tiredly. "Seras wake up already."

Knowing that the owner of that voice won't leave her alone Seras cracked open one of her eyes to stare up at her mother, who had woken her up from her sleep. Her skin was slightly tan, her long blond hair spilled beautifully to the side, her blue eyes that matched her own were filled with love as she stared down at her and her lips were curled up into a kind smile that made seras show a smile of her own.

"Come on my dear." Her mother said as she pulled away the blanket making Seras whine at the lake of warmth and protection from the sun. She turned around giving her back to the window to avoid the sunlight and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Her mother rolled her eyes at her daughter's action. "Oh don't be so dramatic and get up already."

"You know she won't leave until you do get up."

Said someone making seras open her eyes and see that it was Alucard.

A boy around her age if not older by a year or so. He had black hair that reached his shoulders, his skin was paler than Seras's that if anyone saw it they would think that he was extremely ill, and his eyes were deep green that stared at her in amusement as his grin widened. He was kneeling beside her bed, his head resting on his right hand, Seras glared at him.

"Five more minutes mom." She whined as she tried to take the cover back. "I'm too tired."

"No Seras." Her mother said firmly as she still didn't let go of the cover. "You will be late for school."

Her mother stood up and pulled the covers away completely, exposing Seras to the sudden cold and making her curl in a fetal position, which made her gasp and to Alucard laugh at her reaction.

"Honestly Seras, you are just like your father in the morning." Her mother then let go and started walking out of the room, having to prepare breakfast. "I'll come back later to check on you and if you are still asleep there will trouble young lady."

When the Door was finally closed, Seras got up and sat there on her bed for a moment rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She felt Alucard climb on her bed and sat beside her.

"I really want to sleep more." Her jaw cracked open as she yawned.

"I did tell you to sleep early last night." Said Alucard with a chuckle. "But you wanted to stay up more."

"That because you were telling an exciting story and I couldn't sleep until I knew the end, so it's kind of your fault too that I'm tired." She said glaring at him but not hatefully but in a playful way.

Alucard grinned at that. Every night he would tell her a story that he knew Seras won't be able to fall asleep after until she knew the end of it and he used that knowledge to keep her up at night when no one can interrupt them or intrude on their conversations.

"I guess you are right." He said with a shrug, he then took a hold of her left hand and pulled it up to his lips as he kissed the back of her hand, he then gave seras a genuine smile. "Good morning seras."

"Good morning Alucard." She said giving a bigger smile.

Ever since she was a little this was their morning routine. With Alucard kissing the back of her hand the like men on the telly did to women they liked. She remembered when she first told him that she wanted someone to do that to her and Alucard granted her with by kissing the back of her hand every morning even after that little phase of her Alucard still kissed the back of her hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" her mother asked.

"Yes!" Seras said with a nod. "I have my books, my notebooks, extra papers and pens, my eraser, my homework-"

"You actually forgot your homework." Alucard corrected her.

Seras's eyes widened at the realization that she forgot to put her homework back in her bag last night after doing it. She ran past her mother, who didn't look surprised at all, to her room. Seras returned after shoving her homework in her bag and zipped it shut.

"Now!... I have my homework." Alucard chuckled at her. Her mother, on the other hand, looked as if she was feeling uneasy.

"Seras…"She began. "Are you sure you can go to school alone, I can still walk you if you want."

"Tell her no." Alucard said quickly, Seras ignored him.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll be safe." She said giving her mother a reassuring smile.

Her mother smiled before kneeling down and giving her daughter a tight hug and kissed her forehead. After double checking that she really did have all of her stuff and lunch, Seras told her mother goodbye as she left her home. Alucard being beside her all this time. Their walk to the bus stop was quite, but after seras was sure no one was around she talked to Alucard.

"Why did you have to sound so mean when mom offered to walk us to school?" she asked her feet dangling from the bench that they sat in.

"Because I hate it when there are people around us." He said scowling. "if your mother was here with us now you wouldn't even look or talk to me, and I hate it!"

"I'm sorry, Alucard." Seras frowned at what he said, she didn't mean to upset him. Alucard looked at her with furrowed brows and sighed. He came closer making their shoulders touch then reached his hand up and patted her head.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Seras." Alucard's hand stopped playing with her hair when more people started to come to the bus stop. "I know, what will happen if people caught you talking to your 'Imaginary friend' again."

He got up from his seat but didn't leave seras standing right in front of her. Seras looked down at her lap ignoring everyone around her, Alucard held her hands through their entire wait and didn't let go even when the bus arrived. He kept holding her hand as they boarded the bus and sat in their usual seat. Seras kept looking out the window resisting the urge to turn her head around and talk to Alucard.

* * *

Seras rested her head on her hand, fighting the want to close her eyes and sleep over staying up through her math class.

"Ask to go to the bathroom..." Said Alucard who stood beside her desk with a grin on his face. "Then we can go anywhere else and escape the rest of this boring class."

Seras sighed getting tired from Alucard pushing her to rebel. She turned the pages of her notebook to a blank one and started writing down.

"_I can't, if I did it again the teacher is going to call my parents this time and I will be in big trouble._"

Alucard let out an annoyed sound but not to what Seras had said but to what she did.

"**You know we can talk mentally.**" He whispered in her mind making her jump. "**You don't have to write things down**."

"**Alucard!**" He didn't speak through their mind link in a long time and to suddenly do it made her feel unusual. "**You know why I can't, every time we talk through this I would have this weird look on my face-**"

"Seras." The little blond woke from her daze and looked up. Her teacher looked at her worriedly. Seras looked around and saw that the entire class was looking at her making her blush in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" her teacher asked.

"Y…yes, Mrs. Potts, I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she insisted. "I have called your name several times and you didn't answer me."

Seras wanted to just turn around and scold Alucard. She told him a hundred times that she didn't want to talk through their mind link because every time they do Seras's world seems to grow silence as she can only hear Alucard's voice and she would have this distant look where her eyes become blank. She used to do it a lot until one time at dinner with her family. When she woke from her trance, she found her dad standing beside her with his hand on both her cheeks making her look up to him and her mother was in the verge of crying out of fear. Since then she never spoke to Alucard mentally.

"I'm sorry." Seras said with a bashful smile. "I was just so sleepy" This made the whole class, laugh.

"Alright, alright! Quiet down!" Said the teacher clapping her hands to stop the laughter, then looked at Seras. "I know that no one likes math but do try and stay with us here or I will have to send you to the principal's office if you keep that up."

Seras just nodded her head to the teacher, showing that she was awake. Her teacher gave her one final look before turning back to the board. Seras looked around her and saw that the whole class stopped staring at her, but that's not what she was looking for. Alucard was gone. Seras sighed mental as she knew that he was probably somewhere in the school pouting that she wasn't paying him the attention that he wants.

* * *

"Are you going to eat alone again?" A girl asked Seras.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She gave the girl a smile. "I just don't like to eat in front of others."

"Then how about recess we can still play together then?" The girl asked hopefully.

"I might end up just spending the recess doing my homework, so I won't have to do it at home." Before the girl could say anything seras took her lunch and started to walk away. "Thank you but I have to go now"

Before Seras could leave the room she heard the girl's group talk among themselves.

"Why do you bother asking her to join us?" asked a girl.

"Yeah, she always says 'no' anyway." Said another girl in an annoyed voice.

"I know…" said the girl who asked seras. "But she always looks so lonely."

"Either way I don't want her to join us, she is so weird."

A murmur of agreement broke among the group of girls. Seras ignored them all as she walked to where Alucard was. Taking the stairs Seras found her only true friend setting beside the locked doors of the roof waiting for her with a kind smile. The moment Seras sat down Alucard wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug that she didn't refuse. She clenched his arm as she leaned more into his embrace, trying her best to fight her tears.

"You don't need them." He said quietly, as he combed his small fingers through her hair. "I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens no matter what kind of person you'll become in the future, I'll always be here for you and only you."

And with that, a sudden wave of calmness washed over Seras. The hurt that she felt by the things that those girls said was gone and seras smiled. She always loved Alucard's hugs. He always made those bad feelings go away.

* * *

That night Seras told her parents that she would skip dinner because she wanted to sleep early for school. Her parents were against that and kept asking her if everything was alright or if she was feeling ill in any way. However, with a smile on her face, she assured them that she was fine and joked about how she almost fell asleep in math class making her father laugh and her mother to lecture her. In the end, they let her be and wished her a 'Goodnight'. Now she was here, laying on her bed with Alucard beside her, it was silence until seras broke it.

"Alucard." Seras began. "Why do I still have an 'Imaginary friend'?"

"Because back then no one could reach your high standards." He answered in a heartbeat. "That's why I'm here and still here."

"Alucard, why does everyone treat me differently?" Alucard's hand tightened over he own in anger but Seras didn't react.

"Because they are all idiots who can't recognize a gem even if it punched them in the face." Seras laughed at that recalling the time she punched that one boy in the nose for calling her a freak. Her laughter died as she asked the next question.

"How long should I pretend that you're not there anymore?"

Alucard didn't answer this time.

He remembered the first time he showed up to Seras and became her "Imaginary friend", she was 4 years old at the time so when she came up to her parents telling them about him they brushed it off thinking that it was a simple phase, that she'll grow out of it. Seras became 6 and she was still talking to him and doesn't have any other friends besides him, that made them afraid. They started taking Seras to a therapist, who told them that he was there because seras was probably lonely and to get rid of him they should try and make Seras meet new people, that maybe if she made some real friends the imaginary one would leave. They tried but all of their attempts have failed. Seras always tells her "New Friends" about him, which scares the other children away. They then attempted to trick their daughter by saying he told them that "He needed to leave and left.". But Seras always tells them that he was right there, that he didn't leave and that her parents are liars.

If Alucard was honest with himself, it was fun to him to see everyone frown every time they fail to make Seras stop "Imagining" him and that because they couldn't manage to keep one real friend for her he could have Seras all to himself. He already has to share her with her parents and it was too much. However, that amusement turned into deep fear and anger when he heard her parents talk one night about sending her away to be "Treated". He didn't like the sound of that and was close to tearing her parents apart for even thinking about taking his Mate away from him, but he refrained from doing so. That night He and seras agreed that she should never tell anyone about him or else people will think that she is insane and take her away to an awful place where she would never see her family again. And so in the very next day, Seras acted as if Alucard was never there, much to her parents relieve.

Now seras was 11 years old, who still doesn't have friends beside Alucard, is lying to her parents about having lots of friends at school and started to question many things including her own sanity and self.

"Not for long." Alucard cupped her cheek, then made her look up to him and smiled to her. "Why don't you go to sleep, you are very tired."

Seras didn't put up a fight this time, she gave her friend a warm smile before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Good night, Alucard." She closed her eyes and gave in to sleep, drifting away to dreamland. Alucard smiled down at her.

"Good night, my little queen." His voice became baritone and his eyes turned to red. His hand reached down to brush strands of hair away to have a better look of her face. "May all your dreams be filled with joy."

* * *

**I am the only one who just adores Yandere mood!**

**I hope you guys liked this one and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Punishment AU**


	7. Punishment AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I am becoming even later every day, I'm starting to believe that I will lose, even if I did it still was fun to do this challenge.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**6 - Punishment AU**

* * *

A few months ago, Alucard was sent on a mission to a village named cheddar, to kill a vampire that has committed a genocide who left a pile of corpses and ghouls on his path, sparing no one. He thought that it would be a simple night like any other, that he will end that insect's miserable existence and return to his room where he would spend the rest of this beautiful night in peace while drinking his wine. However, that night something unexpected happened, something that made his dead heart beat for the first time since his last day as a human. There, in the arms of that filth was his mate. Alucard by now had already given in to the idea that he doesn't and will never have a mate but there she was, trembling in fear, tears were falling from the corner of her sapphire eyes and being touched in such a vulgar way. Alucard wanted nothing more than to just separate his mate from that bastard and sentence upon him the worst kind of death he could think of. But Then, a devilish idea came to mind, making the grin on his face widen.

He used the situation for his advantage. He asked the girl if she was a virgin making her blush in embarrassment. He already knew that she was a virgin. He could smell it in her sweet blood even though he was standing far away. Must have been something related to her being his mate. How adorable she was. However, there was no time, he needed an answer from her and when she finally said 'Yes' he shot his gun, the bullet went through her left lung to that vampire's heart. He felt great guilt to have injured his mate in such way but that feeling disappeared as fast as it came because he knew he would turn her into a vampire and her fatal injury would heal. He could still remember her sweet, warm blood running down his throat like a river of hot crimson fire, such strong and addictive taste it was.

Alucard felt his throat dry at that memory, he was so eager to drink her blood again, after that she became a stronger vampire of course only then he wouldn't have to worry about hurting or weakening her. But it appears that he will have to wait even longer, for his Seras did not ponly prove herself to be a strong women but also very stubborn. On her first night as a vampire, Alucard had explained to her what she was now and who he was to her, keeping the fact about them being fated mates a secret not only from her but from his master too. Who knows what would the Hellsing do if she found out that Seras was his mate, would she kill her? Use her against him? torture her? whatever it was Alucard didn't want to find out. He started to teach seras about the vampire ways and what she was able to do, it was fun for him to see the wonder and excitement in her eyes whenever she discovered more about her vampire abilities.

However, that joy was gone when he told Seras that she should start sleeping in a coffin, she immediately refused even after he explained that it was a way for the vampires to keep up their strength, she still refused. Alucard didn't push the subject more, sometimes he himself prefers to sleep in a big, wide bed over a tight coffin and the idea of having his mate there beside him in the future to warm his bed made him wish for the day that he could hold Seras in his arms to come faster. Then there was the blood issue. Seras refused to drink the blood much to Alucard great displeasure and her only excuse was she was afraid to lose her humanity. If Seras was a simple servant like the once he had in the past he would have disposed of her right then and there. But she wasn't. This was his mate who he has been waiting for, for centuries now and so he decided to be patient with her to give her time to adjust. As time went by Alucard started to regret ever being patient.

With every day that passes, Seras was growing weaker. She is trying to act the way she used to as a human, ignoring the beast that was trying to claw its way out of her, even though she was still stronger than a human she was still the weakest vampire he has ever seen. Alucard still tried to convince her that drinking the blood would change her but that doesn't mean it would to the worst, She still kept refusing. He let her be, still believing that she will see sense and just act what she was. However, witnessing how close Seras was to dying after meeting Anderson, Alucard decided to put his foot down. He explained to his master why do vampires need to sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of their birthplace and how sleeping in a simple bed is only making Seras weaker, to that his master responded by immediately ordering for Seras's bed to be disposed of and be replaced with a coffin. Alucard stopped acting so patient with her and began to push the matter of drinking the blood more to her and if she still acted like a spoiled brat that refused to eat their greens, he would give her the cold shoulder. He started berating her, calling her names and ignoring her. He didn't like it but he believed that with this harsh treatment Seras would realize her mistakes and would start acting like a proper vampire.

But then the valentines brothers attacked the manor and that was the last straw for Alucard. Seras had failed to protect their master forcing her to save herself and then losing control over her demon that tore through the Hellsing soldiers that had turned to ghouls. Losing control is one of the first dangerous signs of a starving vampire and he couldn't wait until it became worst. And here he was now in front of Seras's room ready to have a serious conversation with her and not leaving until she starts acting like a vampire. He phased through the door not bothering to knock.

"M...master!" Seras let out a loud gasp, then showed an embarrassed smile. "You scared me for a second there."

Seras closed a book that she was reading and got up from her seat. Alucard didn't respond to her and looked around the room, he scowled at the sight of her untouched blood bags that sat inside the half melted ice bucket.

"How long are you going to keep acting like this, police girl?" he asked his voice nonchalant. Seras looked at him confused but then followed to where he looked and frowned. She said nothing.

"I'm tired of this rebel act." He raised his voice a bit, then turned his attention to her. "I'm tired of having to follow you around to make sure that you don't get yourself killed, I'm tired of having to wait for you to see how of an idiot you have been, I'm tired of seeing a draculina with such admirable strong-willed who could have reached her potential and more in mere few weeks, only to refuse it and force her body to starve and wither away."

Alucard stopped and looked at seras. She was clenching her fists and bit her lower lip so hard that it bled trying her best not to talk back to her master, she wasn't the only one who was trying to hold back, for Alucard was dying to say more to her.

"_**I'm tired of having to wait until you are ready for me, I'm tired of having to wait to hold you in my arms and mate with you, I'm tired that you still haven't become the No-life queen that I am waiting for impatiently.**_"

He so badly wanted to say those words to her but he didn't. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Alucard was partly to blame for going so easy on her and not assuring her that she has nothing to fear of being a true vampire, but he didn't. He let his emotions take control and now his mate was a mess because of it. He needed to fix this and now.

"You have been a vampire for months now and you are still only a weak fledgling."

"It's not easy." Seras finally said, glaring at her master. "It's not easy to just let go of everything I have ever known and just embrace this thing I have become."

"Need I remind you, that you have chosen to become 'This thing' that you are now." Alucard shock away of the voice that told him that he was the one who made that choice for her.

"Even so, it's still not easy!" She raises her voice. "I'm afraid master!...I'm afraid to become something so terrifying, that I'll forget everything I have ever learned, everything about myself."

"If you kept that act of yours, you will end up becoming that thing you fear so much!" Alucard lost his patient and began yelling, Seras was taken back by it but she didn't back down.

"Even If I drink the blood or not I will just end up like you!" Seras tensed at that immediately regretting her choice of words. Alucard eyes widened slightly, she didn't say it but he knew what she implied.

"Like what Victoria?" He asked in such a calm way that made her afraid. He then took a few steps towards her and Seras wanted to run. Every inch of her screamed for her to run away from danger, but there was something that forced her to stand her ground. Alucard stopped in front of her.

"I asked you a question." He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed hard that it made Seras wince in pain. "And when I ask, you answer!"

Seras tried to pry his hand away but he was too strong, she opened her mouth to defend herself or at least beg for forgiveness but nothing came out. Alucard squeezed his hand tighter and yelled.

"LIKE WHAT?"

"A MONSTER!" Seras finally answered tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "I'm afraid to be a heartless monster like you!"

Alucard was livid. After everything that he had done for her, she only saw him as a monster? Well, if she says he's a monster then he'll act like a monster.

"ENOUGH!" Alucard yelled so loudly that the room itself shock.

The moment his voice roared towards Seras, she tensed in surprise before she relaxed under his grip not caring for the pain on her shoulder anymore. Her eyes glowed red as she stared up at her master in a daze. Alucard smirked as he lifted his right hand up to cup her cheek and brushed his thumb over it lovingly.

"Now, be a good girl and go drink your blood." He ordered and instead of being rejected like usual, his darling little mate walked to the ice bucket where the two blood bags rested. She took one of the bags and lifted it up a little to her mouth before she sank her fangs into it and drank greedily.

Alucard let out a pleased sound as he walked towards Seras and started petting her head, encouraging her to continue. Seras took the second blood bag and sank her fangs into it, Alucard could already sense her becoming stronger the more she drank. When Seras was done, she just stood there waiting for more orders from her Alpha. Alucard looked down at her lips that were drench with blood making him chuckle, he reached out his hand under her chin and gently turned her head to look up to him.

"You are such a messy eater, my dear." He then licked his lips before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

Alucard closed his eyes giving in to the pleasure of finally kissing his mate and it was one of the most amazing feelings like everyone had said. He kissed her more. Alucard put his right hand behind her head while his left arm wrapped around her back doing his best to bring her as close to him as he can. He could feel his lust taking over and his beast purring in pleasure inside of him. He opened his eyes to lock them into his mate's as they lost themselves to pleasure but stopped when he saw that he was still meet with those same blank red colored eyes. Alucard pulled away from her and after looking at Seras over again, he realized that she was still under the control of his "Alpha-voice".

"Seras…" he called her name as he cupped her cheek again. "You can wake up now."

There was no respond making Alucard feel sudden fear for the first time in his undead life. He cupped both of her cheeks going up to her hair to comb his fingers through it in a soothing way.

"Wake up, Seras….please wake up"

There was no reaction. Alucard started to feel guilt build upon his shoulders, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"No…no..no..nonononono!" He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

He only wanted her to listen to him for once, just this one time to do as he says without yelling back at him. Not to take away her free will.

"Please wake up Seras, I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise just please wake up, seras. Wake up please."

Alucard stood there to what felts like hours with Seras in his arms still lost in her trance but eventually, Seras blinked her eyes tiredly. The red slowly left her eyes and was back to their original blue. She felt warm which was weird to her since she was always cold down here, Seras looked more to her surroundings seeing that she was still in her room and tensed when she saw that she was being hugged by her master. Before Seras could say or do anything, her memories came back.

Her master coming to her room, her master telling her how incompetent she was, her yelling back at her, her master letting out a loud scream and then suddenly her body was working against her. It was as if she was setting in a room and watched everything play around her through a glass window. Her master ordering her to drink blood and her body complied obediently. She tried to stop but didn't know how. She could only scream for help but who could ever hear her in her own head?. The rush of power that went through her after drinking the blood, it felt so good that she wanted more but also horrible because she had no control over it. And then there was her master again, kissing her so suddenly and in a way that told Seras to where this was leading. She didn't want it, She was afraid, she wanted to get out of here, she wanted to gain control so she can get away from her master as fast as she could and as far. With that, Seras used her new strength and pushed her master away so roughly that he crashed against her wall. Alucard was not hurt nor was in pain, he was just startled by her. When he looked up his eyes widened when he saw something that he thought he'd never see.

His Seras, his mate, the one Alucard was sure that when she came she would never look upon him with fear. But there she was. Hugging her herself to keep her small body from shaking so much, her face held such petrified expression as bloody tears ran down her cheeks. He could feel his heart breaking as that image marked itself in his memory that he was sure that it would hunt him for centuries to come. Standing up straight, he started walking towards Seras wanting nothing more than to comfort her and kiss away her tears.

"Seras-"

"S...STAY AWAY!" Seras screamed, making Alucard freeze in his place. "DON'T YOU FUCKING COME NEAR ME!"

Her voice was filled with pure fear of him. Alucard didn't want to see her fear, he wanted to see her smile again, he wanted to hear her laughter, he wanted her to show any other emotion towards him, anything else but fear. He took a few more steps forward making Seras take a few shaky steps back.

"I…I won't hurt you, I pro- "

He stopped when he saw Seras take her hands from around her and cover her ears as more bloody tears poured down from her eyes.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him. "I…don't…I don't want to hear your voice!...Get out!..GET OUT!"

Seras's was so scared that her legs couldn't support her anymore and fell to the floor, still screaming at him to get out of her room and leave her alone. Not wanting to make his mate's mental state grow even worst he disappeared from her room, leaving no trace of himself behind. The moment Alucard was in his room he took the table with the wine bottle and glasses and smashed them across the wall, he then turned to his throne-like chair and started to smash it to pieces. He destroyed everything in his room, did anything to keep himself from letting out a roar like scream and make his mate suffer even further by hearing his voice.

* * *

**For those who are confused.**

**Alpha voice: it's a type of commanding tone only alphas can make, which will make the omega biologically predisposed to obey this voice and to basically become docile when they hear it.**

**I hope you liked this one and don't forget to check "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Teacher/Student AU **


	8. TeacherStudent AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews!... And remember if you saw an AU that deserves to be turned into a story please remember them because after its all over, I'm going to choose one of them!**

**I hope you like this one.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**7 – Teacher / Student AU**

* * *

The bell rang signaling the ending of class. The sounds of chairs scraping the wooden floor filled the classroom as the students started to pack their books into their bags and leave.

"Hope you have a good weekend everyone." Their teacher said with a smile. "And remember to finish your assignments by next week if you want to graduate, no exceptions."

A groan broke among the class. Seras just rolled her eyes as she sat back on her table, she always stayed after class in case any students want to ask a question about the lesson that they had. Students went by her saying their goodbyes to her, she smiled and waved to all of them, but when she sat straight, Seras froze when she saw that one student remind. His green eyes didn't break contact as he sat up from his seat and started walking up to her table. Seras looked down at the paper and started to move them away pretending that she was busy. Her student stood right before her table.

"Why haven't you been returning my texts or answering my calls?" He asked voice calm and collected as if he was holding back a great rage. Seras licked her lips nervously still not looking up at him.

"S…sorry Alucard, I have been busy with a lot of school work, that I didn't have time to do so." She said with a weary smile, she looked up and tensed when she saw his smirk that only meant that he was up to something. She tried her best not to turn red.

"Is that so?" he asked calmly, Seras nodded. "Then how about we meet up after school later today? I can help you relax after all that hard work."

And just then an image of Alucard looming over her as he looked down at her with eyes filled with lust, his body covered in sweat and panting heavily. Seras looked away as her face turned beet red with embarrassment and shame.

It all started with him seeking her for advice about how after his 18 birthday he started to have doubt about his future and that he will become a failure like everyone is saying. Seras immediately denied such things and continued to assure him that he will do great, she then offered him help in his studies or just a piece of advice if hee needed one. Alucard was a known troubled student whom everyone feared even his teacher, but to show up to her with such a sad look that she never thought he was able to make, she knew that he was a good man at heart. After that, he started to do better in his classes and behaved himself, which Seras couldn't help but praise him over such positive change. Her student then started insisting on helping her with collecting homework from the class or helping her bring her stuff to and out of her car since she always struggled with them.

Then came that fateful night, Seras was returning home after a bad break up with her Ex-boyfriend being intoxicated with alcohol. On her way, she met Alucard who helped her get home safely. Seras remembered inviting him into her home but everything after that was a blur. She woke up the next night being spooned by her naked student, which sent her in a state of panic. By law, he wasn't considered a minor anymore, but he was still her student and if anyone found out she would be fired and would probably have to face court.

Alucard promised her to keep it a secret, to never tell a soul of what happened between them. And Seras trusted him, She went through her life like nothing happened, wanting nothing more than to forget about that night. Alucard, however, made it hard for her to do so. He always found a way for them to end up alone without being bothered or interrupted, to make her weak in the legs by just hearing his voice. At first, Seras fought him back, thinking that he was after her for sex, but then he started to plan date nights for her, he would compliment her, listens to her, makes her laugh. She was happy, so much that she forgot the fact that she was his teacher.

For 6 months now, She and Alucard were having this secret relationship. But of course, the time came when her little dream world crashed down when the principal had a meeting with the all teacher to plan the Senior's graduation. Seras didn't hear half of what the principal said, she only remembered Alucard's 3 university choices none of them were even close to her town. This made her stay up at night. She started to avoid Alucard, and when he asked her to meet up, she would reject him always blaming her work being too much. Seras knew that Alucard saw right through her lie but he was nice enough to let it be.

Now, after doing some long thinking, Seras came to the conclusion she saw that it was wrong of her to submit to her desires and let this relationship even exist. That's why she needed to end it. Seras licked her lips nervously shaking her embarrassment away as she collected her courage and said it.

"No." When she said that Alucard let out an annoyed sigh.

"Let me guess, 'you have too much work', again?"

She looked up to him, doing her best to look at him straight in the eye and not to avert.

"I mean no, there will be no meeting after school." Alucard raised her brow at her in bewilderment. "Or any more meetings for that matter."

"What?" He said in what almost sounded like a deep growl that made a shiver go down her spine from fear. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we should stop this." She began. "What we had was nice, but it was still very wrong. In the end you are still my student and I shouldn't have lead you through this…" she struggled to find words to describe what they had, she could just call it "relationship" but part of her thought it would only make it worst, Seras looked down at her desk as she stood up and started to gather her things to leave.

"Let's just end this before it can get any worst." She then put them all in her bag before turning to leave. "Goodbye Alucard."

Before she could even take two steps away Alucard grabbed her by her arm and forced her to turn and face him, which startled her. She was staring into his angry eyes.

"Did you really think that after all the time we spent together that I will leave you?" He gritted his teeth, trying his best not to lose it. "That after everything we had shared in and out of the bedroom, all those dates, all those special moments, that I would just forget it?"

"I'm sorry!" She furrowed her brows in sadness. "I'm sorry to have made these memories, only to make it painful for you but this is wrong and we should stop it!"

"One!" Alucard let go of her arm and took a step back to give her a chance. "Give me one good reason why I should stop seeing you."

"You are a minor who is having an affair with his teacher." She quickly.

"I'm not a child anymore, I have already passed the legal age, even if someone later found out that we are a couple they can't do shit." He answered in a heartbeat, and then made a disgusted face. "Besides, we are only 5 years apart, it's not like I'm banging someone as old as my mom."

"You are still a high school student!" she quickly defended, but Alucard was quicker to shot it down.

"I will be a university student soon, we kept this quite for 6 months, and a few more weeks won't be a problem." He said confidently. "And when that happens we can finally go out on a proper date like a real couple and not sneak around."

That idea was so nice that it almost made Seras forget that she was in the middle of a breakup.

"Well…"Seras tried her best not to choke on what she was going to say next but seemed to fail. "Y…You'll leave…..far away soon so… we should just… end it here."

"Leave?" He asked confused.

"For university." She explained."…Your three choices were all far away from this town, wish will make it hard for us to meet, you'll be busy studying, and besides there will be plenty of other girls who are younger and prettier than me-"

"Stop, just stop right there…" Alucard interrupted her as he took a minute to think about something. His brows furrowed in such a sad way that, made Seras think that he was finally considering the breakup, but she was wrong. "This is not about our relationship being 'forbidden' isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Now it was Seras who is confused.

"This…" He said gesturing between them." You want to break up not because we are a teacher and a student but because I will be going far away, where we can't be always together."

Seras said nothing as she looked at him with wide eyes. Alucard continued.

"You are using our age differences and situation as an excuse when in reality it's all about how hard it would be from then on…you are afraid of a distance relationship, aren't you?" He pressed further. The corner of Seras's eyes was suddenly filled with tears.

"They…they just never work." She choked on her sob. "It will be too troublesome… and you'll get tired of me."

Seras tried to wipe away her tears, feeling embarrassed that she was crying like a teenage girl. Alucard sighed but smiled at his lover, who always managed to drive him crazy, but he still loved every second of it. He reached out his hands and cupped her cheeks to make her look at him. Seras looked at him confused like a little kitten, Alucard couldn't help but think how adorable she looked with her nose red.

"Seras Marie Victoria." He smiled. "Even if I was on the other side of the world I will still love you, even if they offered me a woman with a complex of a goddess to be my lover I would still choose you. Nothing can make me stop wanting you, no distance, no studying or stress, no women in the world. Nothing at all Can stop me from Loving you and only."

He then leaned in and gently pressed his lips to her, which she did not refuse, closing her eyes Seras kissed him back. She hasn't kissed him in what felt like forever and it felt so good to do it again. Unfortunately, he stopped and pulled away to look at her. Seras was surprised to see him annoyed.

"W…what's wrong?" She asked confused, weren't they having a moment just now.

"What's wrong is, that we have wasted a whole week that we could have spent going out on dates and having Sex rather than you moping around instead of just telling me what's wrong."

Seras felt as if an iron bucket had fallen over her head at what he said. She felt like crying again but this time not for her boyfriend but rather for wasting valuable time over what had just been solved in minutes.

* * *

**To be honest with you guys I wanted to make this into angst story but changed it for your heart sake, I don't want you breaking on me.**

**I hope you guys like this, please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues " version of this AU!**

**And lastly, Alucard is a big fat liar he didn't really feel insecure about his future he was just trying to worm his way into Seras's heart.**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Soulmate AU**


	9. Soulmate AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I was so excited for this one AU and I will put it on the list of possible stories if you liked it.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**8 – Soulmate AU**

* * *

_Little Seras Victoria sat on the sofa in the living room while her parents sat across from her, each one of them sat on an armchair. Her mother had a smile across her face while her father was staring at the window looking very uncomfortable as if not wanting to be here. Seras processed what her parents just told her._

_"A Soulmate?" She asked still confused._

_"Yes, Sweetheart." Said her mother nodding." Everyone in this world has a Soulmate that they are destined to, even you."_

_"Like you and daddy?" Her question made her mother blush and her father chuckle. They turned to look at each other, their eyes filled with love for the other._

_"Yes, like mommy and daddy." Said her father as he took his wife's hand to kiss it._

_Seras smiled at how in love her parents were. It made her happy that one day she will have someone to look at the same way, but her smile faltered when a question came to her._

_"How do I know if I had a Soulmate?" She asked pulling her parents away from their moment._

_"It's very simple, sweetie." Said her mother as she reached out for a pen that was on the coffee table, then rolled down her sleeve showing her forearm, then drew something on it and showed to Seras. It was a heart. "When you write or draw anything on your skin it will show in your Soulmate's skin."_

_Seras turned to her father to see if what her mother was saying is true. Her father smirked as he pulled down his own sleeve and Seras's eyes widened when she saw that on the same spot that her mother drew the heart on her right forearm was the same heart on her father's forearm. Seras then looked down at her own pale bare skin._

Now, Seras sat alone in her bedroom, on her bed, still staring at her forearm. Wondering if she should test if she had a Soulmate or not. Her parents told her that it was alright if she wanted to contact her Soulmate but they still explained to her how she should concentrate on her life for now and worry about love later when she is older. Seras didn't care for love, at least not yet. But she still really wanted to talk to her destined one, maybe they can be best friends like how her parents are. The idea of having a best friend encouraged Seras to jump off her bed and set in front of her desk. She grabbed a light blue color pen and with a big grin on her face, she started to write excitedly.

_"Hello."_

She stared down at her left forearm and waited, never looking away fearing that she might miss something. She waited and waited. Her smile faltered when she still didn't get any response. Seras began to think that maybe her Soulmate hasn't seen their forearm yet or that they didn't feel like talking…or maybe she didn't have a Soulmate…Just then when Seras was about to wipe away what she wrote and go to bed, black letters appeared under what she wrote.

"_**Hello there.**_"

The writing was cursive, which impressed Seras because her handwriting was messy in compare to her Soulmate's. Seras then felt a mix of excitement and panic, she was excited to know that she had a Soulmate but now she panicked because she didn't know what to say. She wanted to go and tell her parents but she felt that if she did they would be upset with her for doing something they told her not to do. So she sat back on her chair still looking at the writing, she took a couple of tissues and wiped her writing to have more space to write since her arm was small. She took a deep breath before she wrote down trying her best to make her letters small but clear, so it won't be hard to read.

_"Are you my Soulmate?"_

With that question, her Soulmate writing was gone, and new words appeared.

_**"I am talking to you am I not?"**_

A happy smile spread on Seras's face, missing the sarcasm that her Soulmate was attempting.

_"I am so happy I was afraid that I did not have a Soulmate."_

She waited for a little while to give her Soulmate a chance to read what she wrote before wiping it away to give them space. She started to feel anxious because they were taking a bit longer to reply but they did.

_**"So did I."**_

Wrote her Soulmate.

_**"I waited so long for you."**_

Seras frowned at that.

_"You have?"_

_**"Yes."**_

_"Were you lonely?"_

_**"Yes."**_

Seras paused for a moment feeling guilty.

_"I am sorry"_

_**"Don't be for it was not your fault in any way."**_

Seras bit her lower lip not knowing what to say next, but it looked like she didn't have to because her Soulmate started asking her.

_**"How old are you?"**_

_"I am 8 years old."_

_**"Where are you from?"**_

_"From Cheddar."_

There was a pause.

_**"Which country are you from?"**_

Seras raised a brow in bewilderment. Weren't they from the same country as her? She assumed that her Soulmate would be English just like her, yet again her mother did tell her that Soulmates can come from anywhere in the world. She started writing again.

_"I am from England."_

She wrote down.

_"Where are you from?"_

_**"I am from Romania."**_

Seras titled her head to the side trying to remember ever hearing that name, and she did.

_"Like where Dracula is from?"_

Last Halloween, her father dressed up as a vampire and called himself Dracula. She then asked him who Dracula was, next thing she knew it was already passed her bedtime and they haven't even come near finishing that topic. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her Soulmate answered.

_**"Yes."**_

For some reason that simple answer made a shiver go down her spine, Seras didn't know why she felt this sudden fear but it was gone as fast as it came when her Soulmate asked another question.

_**"What is your name?"**_

Seras bit her lips and stared at her bedroom door, thinking that her parents would come in any moment, catching her in the act and scold her for disobeying them. She didn't see any harm on telling them her name, but she feared that there might be some heavy consequences following it. she then decided.

_"If you tell me your name I will tell you mine."_

If her Soulmate said their name then she will tell them her own to be fair, she didn't have to wait long.

_**"My name is Vlad but everyone calls me Alucard."**_

_"Why?"_

_**"It is a long story."**_

_"Which name do you want me to call you?"_

_**"Whichever you like."**_

_"Then I will call you Vlad the other name is hard."_

_**"What is your name?"**_

Seras thought it won't be fair if she knew their- No, His name while he didn't know hers.

_"My name is Seras."_

_**"Seras interesting name."**_

Her name was written in such a beautiful way that she couldn't help but imagine her name being called by an equally beautiful voice.

_"You are the first to say that my name is interesting."_

_**"Am I?"**_

_"Yes, all the other kids say that my name is weird even adults."_

And she didn't lie, Seras almost hated her name because everyone would tease her over it or end up calling her 'Sara' because 'Seras' was too complicated somehow. But not her Soulmate.

_**"Your name is different, unique and I think it suits you."**_

_"How do you know? You never saw me."_

Seras couldn't help her giggle, talking to Vlad made her stomach feel weird but it still was very…nice.

_**"Then I will say it to your face when we finally meet."**_

Her brows furrowed.

_"Are you coming to England?"_

_**"I am."**_

_"You can't."_

She quickly wrote, feeling slightly panicked at the idea of Vlad coming to England.

_**"And why not?"**_

Seras couldn't help but feel that he was angry while writing that. She took a deep breath and answered.

_"Because Dad said I need to live like a kid and worry about love when I am older."_

She waited for a little before wiping away what she wrote and started writing again.

_"And I do want to do just that."_

When her Soulmate didn't answer Seras thought that she might have hurt his feeling or made him angry with her, she was already thinking about ways to apologize when he finally answered.

_**"I will not come to England."**_

This made Seras sigh in relief. Then the writing was gone and another appeared.

_**"But when I do meet you, you will give all your attention to me."**_

Seras thought about it for a moment. When they do meet she will be older and would probably want to have a boyfriend by her side. so she agreed.

_"I promise." _

She added a little heart at the end to let him now that she was happy. Instead of responding to her small gesture he asked another question.

_**"What is your last name?"**_

_"If you tell me yours then I will tell you mine?"_

She giggled when she used the same little game of 'You tell me first'. Again Vlad took a while to answer but did in the end.

_**"I cannot tell you."**_

_"Then I cannot tell you as well."_

_**"You are such a tease."**_

_"What does that mean?"_

_**"It means that you like to provoke others for your enjoyment."**_

Seras took a moment to understand what he said before answering with a grin.

_"Then yes I am."_

From then Seras didn't know for how long they have been talking all she knew was she felt as if she was bounding with her long lost best friend. She never met Vlad nor, knew about him, but in this short time, they have been talking made Seras feel like she had known him better than anyone she had ever met in person. However, her fun came to an end when her mouth cracked open, yawning tiredly. She knew she had to go to sleep soon, it was school night after, but she still wanted to talk more. with regret heavy in her heart she wrote the next words.

_"I am sorry Vlad it is really late here and I am tired."_

_**"I understand you need to sleep."**_

_"Can we still talk tomorrow again?"_

_**"Of course."**_

He wrote immediately.

_**"Whenever you want to talk whether it was day or night I will be here for you."**_

Little Seras didn't help but blush and be happy with what he said, no boy in her class ever talked to her so sweetly they were always bully her for not acting like a girl, but not Vlad.

_"Thank you, Goodnight."_

She let go of the light blue pen and grabbed the red one and drew a big heart like the one her mother drew for her father.

_**"Goodnight."**_

And besides his words was a big black heart as big as the one she drew but his had small bat wings on them, which Seras didn't help but think of how cute it was. She wanted to write something back to him but she knew that if she did she will start another never-ending conversation between them that would go for hours. After cleaning her hand Seras went to her bed unable to stop smiling at the thought that out there, there was someone destined for her who cares for her deeply.

Alucard sat alone in his chamber, on his armchair, still staring at his forearm with a big grin on his face. Wondering if he should break his promise and just go to England to take his Soulmate back with him to Romania. He shook his head from such dark thought and just took a sip from his wine glass. He will respect his Soulmate's wishes of wanting to grow up like a normal child not wanting to worry about love, and he understood it. Alucard couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that his Soulmate was still a child, not able to tease her even further by using dirty jokes and language but nevertheless he had a Soulmate. After all these centuries of being alone and thinking that he would be alone for the rest of his miserable undead life, his mate showed up.

"Just one more decade." He told himself, the rest of the night Alucard imagined how his Soulmate looked like, how they behave in person, what she was really like.

He decided that light blue was now his favorite color.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one, please tell me what you think and don't forget to check out " Oxford Not Brogues " version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Pet AU**


	10. Pet AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I hope you guys liked this story, sadly this one I won't be able to turn it into a story I'm satisfied with it being a one shot only.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**9 – Pet AU**

* * *

Seras's day was boring, to say the least. Her time at the police department was spent in doing nothing but paperwork and when she finally got to do some patrol work a chance to get out of the office she spends it in giving 3 cars a ticket and it wasn't for speeding just for parking too long. She got out early since there was no more work that she had to do. She went and got some groceries and now here she was, returning home with two brown bags of groceries in hand. When she reached her apartment door Seras realized that both her hands were full and she needed to get her keys. She lifted her right leg up and leaned it against the wall to rest one of the brown bags on it, so they won't fall while she slowly but carefully reached out to her keys. She smirked as her door clicked open and she went inside, not noticing the uninvited guest that sneaked its way in her home.

Seras let out a long sigh of relief that reached her home. When she closed her door behind her, she kicked her shoes away and made her way to the kitchen resting the bags on the counter, giving her hands a let shake to loosen her muscles a little from carrying the heavy groceries for so long. A soft little mew as the feeling of something brushing against her leg. Seras looked down with widened eyes only to smile and chuckle at the sight of the ragdoll cat.

"Hello again, Duchess." Seras then bend down and held the little cat up. She scratched the back of her ear earning a soft purr.

Seras then made her way out of her apartment with the cat in her arms, walking up the stairs to an apartment that was above her own, and knocked on the door. She kept scratching the cat's ear as she waited, she didn't have to wait long as she could hear heavy footsteps getting closer. When the door was open, she was met with the intimidating heights of Alucard, he looked down at her with his green eyes that were covered with his dark bangs. He smirked when he saw that it was her and chuckled when he saw what was in her hands. He pulled away from the door.

"I found her." he called over his shoulder, then turned back to Seras. "Seriously, what do you have that Sebastian doesn't?"

"I really don't know." Said seras laughing. "I didn't feed her even once."

Their conversation was cut when a worried Sebastian came to the front door, his brows furrowed further when he saw who had really found her.

"Duchess." He said in a relieved yet annoyed voice. He walked pass Alucard to Seras to take his pet cat. Seras smiled as she gave her to him.

"You know, if she keeps sneaking into my home like that, she should start paying part of the rent." Seras joked earning a small laugh.

"I'm so sorry Seras." Said Sebastian." I don't know why she keeps doing this."

"It's fine." Seras assured him with a shrug. "this was actually the only exciting thing that happened all day."

"Another boring day?" Asked Alucard.

"Yes, I even got out from work early just because there was no more work to do." She groaned at the memory, then looked up to them. "How was your day?"

"Too many idiots to deal with." Said Alucard with a frown.

"Uneventful like yours." Said Sebastian with a shrug.

"Well, I hope it gets better for you Alucard and for Sebastian's boredom to end soon." They shared a small laugh.

Sebastian looked at her with hesitation in his eyes wanting to tell her something. He licked his lips and opened his mouth but he didn't get the chance to say anything as Seras started walking away.

"I won't keep you any more than I already have, see you later guys." She waved her hand goodbye as she walked down the stairs. They waved back to her and when they were sure she was gone Alucard punched Sebastian's shoulder,

"What was that for!" Sebastian whispered harshly to Alucard, who just glared down at him.

"You better make a move and soon, or else I will make my own!" Alucard whispered back walking back in their shared apartment. He glared at Alucard as he followed him in.

* * *

Few days had passed since Seras had Seen Alucard or Sebastian. Today was her day off and Seras wanted nothing than to spend it being lazy in front of the Telly. Holding a cup of tea in her hands with her legs pulled up to her chest, Seras watched as the couple shared a romantic moment and kissed.

"That looks nice." She said sipping her tea.

Every one of her friends thought that Seras hated romance because she didn't have a boyfriend and never was able to keep one. They didn't know that the reason why she never was able to keep one, was because they always turn up to be assholes who want her for her body. That's why whenever someone comes to her and started to compliment her for her looks and body she would reject them immediately. She watched as the man started proclaiming his love for his girlfriend as he showered her with kisses.

"No one does that in real life." Seras told herself and knew it was a lie. There were men like that she just seemed to end up with the bad once.

Her train of thoughts was cut short when a knock came from her door. Seras groaned at having to leave the warmth of her sofa. She looked down at herself, she wore a white T-shirt with grey sweatpants and she just knew that her hair was messy. She shrugged not caring for her looks as she walked to the door and opened. Her eyes widened a little when she saw that it was Sebastian. Now Seras really wished she had at least brushed her hair.

"Hello Seras, I'm sorry to have come so suddenly." Said Sebastian with a smile.

"Hey, not at all." She started to pat her hair down in a failed attempt to make it look a little descent." What can I help you with?"

"I came to take duchess from you." Sebastian said as he smiled bashfully at her, almost embarrassed. Seras would have thought that he looked cute if she wasn't confused.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but I don't have her." His smile flattered as his brow furrowed.

"You don't?" Seras shook her head 'No', Sebastian then became very worried. "Oh my, whenever I don't find her she always turns up to be sleeping above the fridge or here with you."

"You mean…She is lost?" Seras maybe didn't own the cat, but she still liked her very much and felt worried for her.

"I'm afraid so." Sebastian then turned to leave. "Well, I'm afraid so, sorry to have troubled you."

Without thinking first, Seras reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him. Sebastian looked at her arm with his eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know why she stopped him all she knew was that she didn't like to see him so sad.

"I will help you look for her, give me a second." Seras then went inside to bring her black jacket.

"Seras, you don't have to-" he was cut off by Seras.

"I am doing this either way." She walked out of her apartment and locked the door before turning to Sebastian and grinned. "Besides, that cat still owes me for all the tuna I gave her."

She then ran towards the stairs leaving a dumbfounded Sebastian. It wasn't long until he showed a grin of his own and ran after the blond.

"I knew it!"

* * *

After 3 hours of asking all the neighbors, to looking around the street, to reaching even the nearby park, Seras and Sebastian returned to their building defeated. Seras looked at Sebastian who looked like a kicked puppy.

"Cheer up Sebastian." She smiled and tried to cheer him up. "I'm sure we will find her in the end."

"I know we will, duchess always runs away like this, but never this long." He said trying to smile but his worry was clear. "I'm just afraid that she might be hungry, or hurt somewhere or-" Seras but her finger on his lips stopping him.

"Now don't talk so negatively." She pulled her hand away. "We will find her in the end, who knows we might find her in a stupid place that would make us look like idiots for worrying so much."

"I guess, you are right." He said laughing at what she said. Seras smiled back at him.

"How about you come to my home?" she asked bashfully, she never invited him or Alucard to her home. "I can make some tea to calm our nerves before going out there again."

"Tea sounds lovely." He said with a genuine smile making Seras blush.

She turned her head away trying to hide her face as she made her way to her apartment with Sebastian following her. He looked so handsome. Seras wasn't someone who would fall for appearances this easily, but maybe the fact that Sebastian was always such a gentleman around her made his beauty increase in her eyes. She then remembered Alucard, he maybe wasn't as gentlemen as Sebastian, but he was still very nice and sweet…when he wants to be. She chuckled to herself at that thought. They reached her apartment and closed the door after Sebastian entered.

"Please make yourself at home while I prepare tea." She said smiling to him and gestured to her sofa, Sebastian nodded walking to the sofa. Seras went to her kitchen and opened the cabin. She looked over her shoulder to were Sebastian was and saw him fidgeting in his place as he looked around nervously, Seras assumed that he might be impatient to go out there to find his Pet.

"Don't worry Sebastian…" She said as she focused on making the tea, missing to see his startled jump. "We will find her even if we didn't, I will help you make posters and asking everyone if they had seen Duchess."

"Thank you Seras, I'm so sorry to have pulled you into this." He said still looking around as if he was searching for something in particular.

"Don't be, I am more than happy to help you guys in anything." She put the pot on the stove and turned on the flames, then turned to Sebastian with a smile. "You guys are the only decent neighbors in this building who are willing to help me if I was troubled with something and I feel that whatever I'm doing to return the favor is not enough to repay you."

"Nonsense!" Said Sebastian quickly making her jump. "You do plenty that you are not seeing. You treat us nicely while everyone treats us like we are some kind of wanted criminals, you become genuinely concerned when one of us is having a bad day or just feeling down. You even helped Alucard that one time when they almost wanted to send him to jail for something he didn't do, for crying out loud Seras you were the only one who welcomed us when we first moved here."

Seras blushed at what he said, embarrassed to know that they remembered every little thing she had done since day one.

"W…Wait..you-" She was cut off when she heard a movement come from her bedroom, making both her and Sebastian freeze. They looked at each other then back to her bedroom. Did someone break into her home? Seras walked slowly to her room, Sebastian quickly followed her and made sure to stand in front of her just in case if there was someone. As they got closer to the door they could hear a small mew that made both of them freeze in their place then look at each other.

"You don't think she…" Seras trailed off.

"To be honest, I won't be surprised." Sebastian said with amusement in his voice. Seras walked pass Sebastian and to her room, she swung the door open and was surprised to see Duchess snuggled in Seras's clean clothes that she somehow knocked over from inside the laundry basket.

"Oh my god." Seras said her eyes still wide, she then turned to look at Sebastian who was already looking back at her and just then they broke laughing at the situation that they were in.

* * *

"I'm really starting to think to put cameras around the house just to see how is she able to sneak out like that." Said Sebastian looking down at his cat as he made his way to the door.

Seras had insisted that he at least stay for the tea that she had promised him and he couldn't refuse her. and now he was ready to leave.

"I might just do the same just to know how did she break in." they laughed again.

"Again Seras I am so sorry for making you run around with me looking for this trouble maker and on your day off too." He apologized again, making Seras roll her eyes.

"I told you, Sebastian, it was no trouble-" This time she was the one who is cut off.

"No no, I insist on repaying you for your trouble this time." Seras was taking back.

"Really Sebastian you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." He cut her off. "And I won't rest until I do."

Seras wanted to object but the determined look that he gave her made her know that he won't be giving in any time soon, sighing in defeat.

"Very well." Seras looked up to him with a smile.

"How about dinner?" he asked calmly. Seras's smile slightly faltered.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I'm not really comfortable with that." She said being honest with him. "It kind of feels, like it's some kind of a date, and I don't…" she trailed off.

"Oh…"He sounded almost disappointed making her feel guilty but quickly recovered. "Then how about we bring Alucard with us? With us three it won't feel like a date, just three friends enjoying dinner."

Seras stood there for a moment, playing with the idea. And her smile slowly came.

"I think that sounds just fine."

* * *

Sebastian closed the door of his and Alucard's apartment holding Duchess in his hands and a grin on face.

"Someone looks happy." Said Alucard, who sat in front of the telly, which he turned it off when Sebastian came in. "How did it go?"

Sebastian grin widened.

"Dinner next week, all three of us." That made Alucard make a fist in the air victoriously.

"Finally!" Alucard stood up and followed Sebastian to the kitchen. "I can't believe your crazy plan worked."

"Of course it did, it was me who thought about it after all." He reached in one of the cabins and pulled out a box of cat treats, then sat Duchess on the counter and started feeding her one treat after the other. "Good girl Duchess, You did so well."

"You know it wasn't only her right?" Alucard asked annoyed. "You may be trained her to sneak into Seras's apartment every time she returns home but this time it was me who broke her in and sat her in Seras's bedroom, which I must say was fun to snoop around in it."

"You've gone through her stuff ?" Sebastian asked with a raised brow.

"Yup, and I must say I wasn't disappointed." Alucard said with a satisfied grin as he walked away to his room. Sebastian didn't even want to know what he had found.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this one and please don't forget to check out " Oxford Not Brogues " version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Legend AU**


	11. Legend AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your funny and beautiful reviews!**

**I very much enjoyed making this story and might turn it into a mini-series. What do you think?**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**10 – Legend AU**

* * *

It was the dead of the night when someone knocked on Seras's door, it was very unusual not because of how late it was but because she rarely gets any visitors. Therefore, Seras was quite surprised when she opened the door and saw a cloaked old man with a boy by his side who was also wearing a cloak. Seras assumed that they wanted to hide their identity in case of anyone knowing who was the two figures who entered the dark forest where the legend said that an evil witch lived in. Seras looked at the man, then back to the child and back again to the man with a nonchalant look. She crossed her arms and leaned against her doorframe.

"May I know why two humans are standing in front of my home this late at night?" She asked and her answer was a worn paper with her handwriting being lifted in front of her face.

"I saw that you are looking for a servant." He said in a raspy voice making Seras cringe, she snatched the piece of paper from his hand and read it.

Her eye twitched when she realized that this was one of the many papers she had spread months ago to any close by villages. In it, she asked for a young permanent servant and that she was ready to pay for them, in case if there were no volunteers, which there wasn't any. The man lifted his cloak enough for Seras to see that wrapped to his side there was a bag full of rolled up papers.

"I saw its first so I tore and collected the rest, to make sure no one else is coming." Seras's eyes widened at that, a little impressed on how far humans would go to make sure no one would take away their chance for something like money. Seras looked down at the boy who she couldn't see his face, then back at the man.

"And I assume that the kid is the servant?" When she asked, the man pulled down the boy's hood showing his unconcerned face but Seras could see that his eyes held some fear in them. She noticed the slight resemblance that the boy had with the man. She narrowed her eyes at the boy but not because she hated him, she was disgusted by the man who went through such great length to sell his son for a couple of gold coins.

"He may look a little small but he will grow up fast." The mam assured thinking that she would reject him.

Seras didn't look at the man, she kept her eyes on the boy before reaching out her hand and placed it under his chin making him tense, his fear was clear now. She slowly lifted his head up and made him look at her. His green eyes blinked few times in surprise and his mouth opened slightly.

"You look beautiful." The boy whispered in astonishment, Seras laughed at that statement.

"I assume by your reaction that you expected to see a wrinkly old lady." That statement made the boy mouth shut and a small blush to grace his pale cheeks. "What is your name boy?"

"A…Alucard." He stuttered still staring at her big blue eyes, She let go of him

"Well Alucard, do you want to be my servant?" she asked him sounding a bit serious. "I do not care about your father, for I know that he forced you to be here. But if you were willing to be here, I promise to not treat you harshly nor hurt you in any way. All I ask of you is listen to me, do as I say when I tell you to, be loyal and never betray the trust that I shall give to you. Are you ready to give me all that for the rest of your life?"

Seras could see clear hesitation in Alucard's eyes. He was forced to come here and now he had the chance to leave or stay. If the boy said 'Yes' uncertainly then Seras would reject him right then and there even if he begged her to stay, but if he was willing then Seras will welcome him with open arms. His father kept glaring down at the boy daring his son to say anything that would anger him. Seras was very tempted to pluck this man's eyes and feed it to the crows. But to her relief, the boy didn't take notice to his father's act of intimidating him and kept thinking about what she said. He then looked up to Seras.

"Will I sleep on a bed?" He asked innocently.

"The softest." She said smiling at the sweet image of the old man impaled under the hot sun as he died slowly.

"Am I going to eat bread and drink milk." The boy asked again, and Seras decided to pin a crow on the man to track down the rest of the family for starving him.

"I will cook meat and bake sweets. I won't just give you bread to feed on." She joked. The boy's eyes lit up by what she said, but he was still doubtful at the idea of serving under someone for the rest of his life.

"If…If I was a bad servant…" he asked hesitantly." Will you dispose of me?"

Seras's eyes became kind at his question.

"I know you won't be perfect at first but will have time to learn and even if you still made those same mistakes I would never dispose of you or let you go." She held his bony hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I will be by your side as you are to mine and teach you over and over again."

He did not need any more convincing as he held her hand back in a tight grip, taking a step closer.

"I want to stay!" Seras's smile widened at his answer, she stood up still holding the boy's hands with her left hand and then flattened her right hand where blue flames sprung up making the man flinch away. From the flames formed a paper with a black quill pen, she gave the man a dark look.

"This is a contract, if you signed it there will be no going back." She explained. "Even if you returned demanding your son back I won't give him to you."

"Am I still have my gold?" He asked ignoring her warnings, making her eyes shine red with anger for a moment before they turned back to blue.

"Yes." She stayed gritting her teeth.

With that, the man immediately grabbed the quill pen and started to write his name, the ink shone red as he did. And when he was done the paper burst into black flames and started to grow before it disappeared leaving a sake of gold to fall into the witch's hand.

"The deal has been sealed." She said calmly outstretching her hand that held the sake of gold to the man. "Alucard no longer belongs to you."

The man took the gold greedily, a wide grin on his face as he laughed with glee. Seras growled at him making him stop.

"You got your payment. Now get out of my forest!" She yelled her voice booming making the nearby crows fly away.

The father didn't have to be told twice as he ran away, clenching his gold to his chest and leaving his son behind. Seras let out a huff still glaring at the disgusting human but was pulled away from her thoughts when a hand tugged her own. Seras looked down to where Alucard stood still looking to where his father ran, rethinking his decision. Seras sighed as she smiled kindly to the boy.

"Now Alucard." The boy jumped then looked up to his new master. "How about we go inside? It's getting cold out here."

"Yes, mistress." He said obediently making Seras furrowed her brows.

"Please just call me Seras." She said stepping away from her door letting him in. Alucard felt weird and unsure but he walked in nonetheless.

His eyes slightly widened when he saw that the inside of the house looked…normal. He expected to see devil writings on the walls, animal corpses hanging from the roof, a disgusting stench to fill the air from a dark brew that she was preparing but there was none of that. Her home looked normal if not beautiful, on the walls there were different glass bottles sitting on the shelves that he suspected were potions, He looked up and was surprised to see the clear night sky from a big window on the roof, a beautiful smell filled the air that he was sure was from all the beautiful flowers and herbs that she kept near the window and on the table.

"You can take off your cloak, it's your home now after all." She joked making her way to the fireplace where a small pot hung over the fire.

Alucard took off his cloak and rested it over one of the wooden chairs that circled the dinner table, he kept his eye on her as she opened the pot he thought that it was just one of her potions in progress but dismissed the idea when he saw her take a wooden spoon and take a sip from the content. It was just stew, with that his stomach let out a loud growl that made him freeze and Seras to look back at him with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, Seras let out loud laughter making Alucard blush from embarrassment and look away. Seras calmed down from her fit and turned to Alucard.

"Would you like some stew?" She asked gently. Alucard nodded still looking away. "Have a seat then."

Seras walked to one of the cabinets to bring a bowl and something to scoop the stew with. As Alucard sat down staring around him still amazed by his new home, a sound of a door opening and closing made him look at the top of the stairs. Was there someone else besides the witch living here? His unspoken question was answered when a boy around his age if not older came down the stairs, his hair was black like his, his skin was paler and he wore a white long nightshirt that reached past his knees. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly but when he opened them, his brown eyes widened when he saw Alucard.

"Seras, who is he?" He asked loudly so she can hear him Seras closed the pot and looked up to the boy with disappointment.

"Sebastian, what are you doing up so early?" She walked towards Alucard and placed the warm stew in front of him making his stomach growl again impatiently.

"You didn't answer me." Sebastian retorted as he came down now fully awake at the sight of the stranger. Seras placed her hand on Alucard's head, started combing her fingers through his dark hair, and smiled.

"Sebastian, This is Alucard." She introduced then gestured to the other boy. "And Alucard this is Sebastian, he is just like you here."

"He is?" Asked Alucard looking up to Seras. Sebastian pulled a chair and sat across from him.

"My grandmother found the paper and gave me up a few months ago." Said Sebastian in a casual way as he rested his head on his hand. "She didn't even want the money she just wanted me away from her life."

"Wait!" Alucard furrowed his brows in confusion. "But I thought that my father tore all the other papers so no one would answer the massage before us."

"Your village wasn't the only one I sent those papers to." Explained Seras. "Many people actually came running to give up their kids for money. But none of them truly wanted to be here so I rejected them all."

Alucard then remembered when she asked him about being willing. The other children probably weren't truly willing to work for her and were only forced by their parents. Seras Then let go of Alucard's hair.

"I will go prepare Alucard's room, Don't be shy if you wanted seconds the pot is right there just go and help yourself." She walked to Sebastian and pinched his cheek playfully making him grin. "Play nice."

When she was gone Alucard and Sebastian stared at each other in silence. None of them was sure of what to say next but Sebastian broke the silence first.

"Who brought you here?" He asked surprising Alucard.

"My father…"

"Did you just get here?"

"Yes, a few moments ago."

"Did you really want to be a servant to Seras?"

"I still don't know how to feel about it, I barely listen to my father when he orders me something, and now I have to listen to her." Alucard looked down at his stew. "I was tempted with what she had offered me, a bed to sleep in, different kind of food to eat from and being treated like a human and not like some filth."

"Then you are in luck." Said Sebastian with a big grin. "She will treat you better than any human."

"How do you know?" Asked Alucard with a raised brow at the other boy.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I said?" Sebastian annoyed. "I have been here longer than you, I know when I say that you are going to like it here a lot."

Alucard doubted Sebastian's words but when he saw Seras coming down from preparing his bed with a concerned look on her face over why he hadn't eaten yet and if he would prefer anything else, made him wonder who was truly the master and who was the servant. He started to believe that what Sebastian said was true and that he would never want to leave Seras's side.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" Version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Serial killer AU**


	12. Serial killer AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for being late here is the new story!**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**11 – Serial killer AU**

* * *

Alucard was walking Baskerville through the park after one afternoon when his phone rang, seeing the caller ID he smiled when he saw that it was his girlfriend Seras. Wasting no time he immediately swiped accept and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello" he purred into the phone. His beloved always called him after she returned from her work to inform him that she was home safe and to vent about her day, which he was more than happy to listen too.

_**"H…hey Alucard…we need to talk." **_

Now Alucard learned that when one of the couples tell the other '_We need to talk_' it always means something bad and with how her voice sounded nervous he knew it must be something serious. He stopped earning a whimper from Baskerville because the poor thing wanted to walk, but only got a scratch behind his ear that assured him that he will get it but not now. Alucard found a nearby bench and sat on it, Baskerville sat beside him like an obedient dog that he is. Alucard then focused on his lover again.

"Talk about what?" he asked calmly. He could hear her shifting and walk around.

_**"….I know about your hobby." **_

"My painting classes?" He asked with a raised brow confused. There was a long pause before Seras finally said.

_**"I know that you are the murderer from the news." **_All light disappeared from his eyes as they became half-lidded, He looked to the side to his phone.

"What are you talking about seras?" He asked in a confused tone to try and fool her.

_**"Don't play dump Alucard." **_Her tone became serious although he could still sense her nervousness. _**"…I….I went to your basement."**_

Alucard's whole body becomes tense as his eyes slightly widened. He did his best to keep his composure, the last thing he wanted was to make a scene in a public park and draw attention to himself. A million thoughts ran through Alucard's mind on how should he react to what she said. Should he walk back to their home while still trying to deceive her to catch her before she does anything stopped like telling her boss? Should he start to threatening her to plant fear into her so she won't try anything? Should he escape the town and leave everything behind? Should he try to explain himself to her, because he still loves her and would never really hurt her? Most of his ideas were on killing the witnesses and start a new, but this was Seras, his beloved seras and he can never do to her what he does to everyone else. So he decided to set in his place and accept whatever is coming.

"How long have you known?" He asked calmly looking forward imagining Seras in front of him with a disappointed look on her face, or maybe a terrified one to finding out the truth about him.

_**"…8 months now.."**_

Alucard eyes widened at her answer, he pulled the phone away and looked down at it wondering if there was some kind of miscommunication because he didn't believe what he had heard. He placed the phone back to his ear after making sure that it wasn't broken in any way.

" 8 months?"

_**"Yes…"**_

Alucard didn't say anything as a sign that he wanted to hear more of her so Seras continued

_**"It all started a year ago when you came home late and I found a red smudge on your shirt, I offered to clean it for you but you immediately declined, saying that you'll do it yourself. I remember that you washed your own clothes for a month before I returned to clean them myself….At first, I didn't think much of it, just accepted your excuse when you said that it was from a painting class that you started to take."**_

"So there were many times that you had suspected me?" He asked trying to remember all the times that Seras looked at him in a way that said she was on to him, he remembered one time but he had confirmed it a long time ago that it was not because of what he was.

_**"Only on one time… and that's when I thought you were cheating on me after I found the scratch mark s on your shoulders that you have been trying to hide. You convinced me that you got it from a fight but I knew it was a women's nails."**_

"It was." He confirmed with a grin." She struggled too much and kept scratching my chest and shoulders thinking I would pull away from the pain, but I didn't"

He could hear more movement from the other side, the sound was kind of…familiar.

_**"I see..."**_

"When did you find out that I was the murderer?" he asked getting tired from this and just wants to know what the hell is Seras doing in their home?

_**"Remember when I wanted to bring a hammer from your basement but you stopped me and became all worked up as you told me that you were redecorating it?"**_

"You grew curious and got into my home when I wasn't around and found out what was inside?" He assumed which earned him a speechless Seras, his grin grew bigger. "Who was it back then?"

There was a long paused before she answered.

_**"It was Mrs. Adley."**_

"The one who forced you into doing extra work that you didn't deserve and encouraged the other children to bully you more." It was more of a statement than a question. Seras ignored that fact and continued.

_**"When I found her there, tied up to a wooden pole wearing only her underwear with bruises and cuts covering her body and she begged me with her eyes to help her… I was terrified and didn't know what to do…I know I should have helped her for it is my job to help people and protect them-"**_

"But you didn't." He cut her off, now scratching Baskerville's ears.

_**"…..No…I turned around and left…it was the time I took a break and returned to my home before we moved in together."**_

Alucard remembered that harsh week when Seras stopped answering his calls and texts. Even when he showed up at her job to talk to her she refused and told him that she needed space. He remembered venting all the heavy emotions he felt on she suffered so much before meeting her end. Alucard shook all those thoughts away as he asked something far more important.

"You knew I was the murderer yet you didn't give me away to the authorities, You knew of what was going in my basement yet you accepted to move in with such great excitement in your eyes, you knew that my hands were tainted yet you still threw yourself into my arms." He said in a low voice his hand still stroking Baskerville's ears who loved the attention. "Why Seras?"

_**"Because… I love you…"**_

She said in a sincere voice that made the light return to Alucard's eyes his smirk turned to a genuine smile.

_**"When I said that I'll do anything for you… it wasn't a lie you know…I saw that before you came, my life was dull, I couldn't go back to that…I didn't want to."**_

"And I love you too, more than anything." He purred to the phone, imagining her beautiful blushing face. "That's why I killed her for you."

_**"…I know she wasn't the only one from my orphanage that you killed."**_

Alucard could hear a door open from the other side of the line. Where was she? Where is she going?

_**"I searched the names of all your victims, most of them were my previous bullies….The others, however, I didn't know them."**_

"They were just people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

_**"I thought so…"**_

There were few thumbing sounds no as that familiar sound came again…it was the sound of something being dragged.

"Seras…" He called getting her attention from whatever she was doing.

_**"...Hhmp!...Yes?"**_

"I cannot tell you of how happy I am to know that the one I love accepts me for who I am and is willing to still stay by my side…but I still need to ask why couldn't this wait until I come home so you can tell me face to face?" he asked and seras began to sound hesitant.

_**"W..well…I actually-"**_

"Were you afraid that I would…kill you too?"

_**"What?...Of course not! Alucard-"**_

"Then you thought that I would try to hurt you in a way that would kill you?"

_**"Alucard just let me explain-"**_

"You know I wouldn't harm you right?... I love you too much that even the thought of it makes me hurt."

_**"ALUCARD! SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT WOULD YOU!"**_

Alucard became silence, one of the things he had learned in this relationship is to never anger his girlfriend, he learned it the hard way and his sofa knows.

_**"The reason why I'm telling you this through the phone was that…someone came today to our home…It was detective Payton."**_

"What did he want?" He said with a scowl. Alucard hated that man with passion, not because he always tried to put Alucard in trouble but because he always flirted with Seras even after she told him that she was in a serious relationship with him. That bastard couldn't take a 'No' for an answer. Alucard planned on putting him on the list and if he did anything to Seras then he will move him up the list.

_**"He came to search the house without a warrant saying that would catch you in the act…I tried to get him out but even though he was an asshole he was stronger than me…"**_

"Was…?" Alucard asked confused. There was a pause before Seras said.

_**"…yes…was…I..will you see…hmm...He tried to force his way to the basement, I tried to stop him but I was already on the ground, I was so scared that he would see all the blood because I know you were short on hydrogen peroxide so you didn't have the chance to clean."**_

She blurted out fast but Alucard understood her quick rambling.

"What did you do Seras?" he asked worriedly she might have knocked him out cold and had to face the consequences later. It would explain the dragging noise that came from the phone.

_**"I…kind of …accidentally…*Coagh* Stabbed him 10 times in the back and neck and there is a mess everywhere so please come quick and help me clean this up!"**_

Alucard eyes widened in shock at what he had heard that he needed to take a moment to process what his lover had told him and to hold back a big smile.

"Where is the body?" he asked already knowing the answer.

_**"I… dragged it to the basement a few moments ago…So could you get home already, please?"**_

Alucard then stood up from the bench and started walking back to where he came from to reach his home faster, then whispered to his phone.

"Make sure to clean up all the evidence and leave the rest to me, I'm on my way."

_**"I'm on it."**_

"And Seras…"

_**"Yes?"**_

"I love you so much."

_**"….And I love you too."**_

And the call ended. Alucard couldn't stop smiling the entire time as he imagined returning home to bloodied Seras with that same beautiful smile still on her face as she welcomed home with a kiss like she always does.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Regular customer AU**


	13. Regular customer AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I feel like I need to put a dollar in a jar for every time I told you guys sorry for being so late. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for the beautiful reviews!...and don't go away for there is still many AUs coming!**

**30 AU Challenege:**

**12 – Regular customer AU**

* * *

"Alucard stop frowning and put a smile for crying out loud, you are scaring off the customers."

His boss Integra whispered harshly making him groan in annoyance. Alucard hated the days that he worked on the cash register, he was forced to act nice and suppress the urge to yell at every rude customer that came. He looked to his boss glaring down at her but Integra wasn't intimidated by him.

"You put me here knowing full well of how I act around people, so deal with it." He said out loud not caring that he was heard by the customers or not. Integra opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw a customer coming to the counter. She looked back to Alucard and glared back at him.

"Just behave yourself or else." She warned him before going to the back.

Alucard turned to greet the customer who unknowingly saved him from Integra's lashing. He was met with a short blonde girl, who had pale skin and bright blue eyes. It was wasn't her that made him stare at her for a moment but the fact that it wasn't the first time she came here. She was one of their regulars and if Integra knew that he had scared off one of their loyal customers, he was sure that he will find himself staying in this damned café with extra shifts and no off days.

"Welcome to Hellsing café what do you want?" He said in a nonchalant voice, that's the best thing he can give her. She didn't seem to be bothered by his attitude.

"One black coffee, please." She said with a smile, Alucard just grabbed a cup and started to write her order down.

"Seras, right?" He asked before writing it down, the girl's eyes slightly widened.

"So you do know my name?" She asked sounding amazed.

"You are a regular here." He looked at her with a raised brow. "Why do you sound surprised?"

"It's just that…" The girl gave him a weary smile as she found what she wanted to say difficult. "You don't seem like the type who would give a damn about someone's name, let alone a stranger whom you only see once every few days."

To her relief, Alucard wasn't offended by what she said and she even earned a small chuckle from him.

"Well, you are not wrong."

After that Seras paid, then went and sat on the chairs near the windows to wait for her drink. Alucard waited a moment before going to prepare her drink just so he can see her struggle on climbing the tall chair. It always was fun to see her act as if she was on a mountain and when she did reach the top she would throw her hands up in victory only to pretend that she was stretching when someone looked her way. Seras coming her and doing all that was one of the few things that made his shift easier to go through. He turned to prepare her drink and called her name when it was finished.

"One black coffee." He said handing the cup to Seras who didn't look so thrilled. She still gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

As she walked away back to her seat, Alucard kept his eyes in her not for the sake of seeing her struggle again to set on the long seat but for something that he always sees when she comes and orders the same drink. When she finally sat down, he saw her stare at her cup before lifting it up to her rosy lips to take a sip, then quickly pulled it away with a grossed look on her face.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Integra who sneaked up behind him to see what he was seeing, Alucard was surprised by her but was annoyed.

"Nothing." He said as he went back to his work. Integra however, did not believe him so when she kept looking she saw that he was looking at Seras. A smirk came to her face as she looked at Alucard.

"Is someone having a crush?" She started teasing earning an eye roll from Alucard.

"I'm not crushing on anyone." He said in an irritated tone.

"Then why were staring at her?" She asked her grin never leaving.

"She is just…"For the first time, Alucard didn't have an excuse. Why was she staring?

"…Just?" continued Integra waiting for his answer.

"Just …interesting." He said in a low voice still not looking at his boss and doing whatever he was doing.

"Uh-huh and that doesn't mean you are crushing?" She asked rhetorically before Alucard could say anything Integra walked away still laughing, which made him even the more irritated. He looked to where Seras sat again and froze when he caught her staring. Their eyes met and when Seras realized that she was caught she blushed and gave him an embarrassed smile with a small wave, which made Alucard feel sudden warmth to spread in his chest.

"I'm not crushing." He repeated more to himself than Integra.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed since his conversation with Integra about Seras but he didn't give much thought into it and every time the thought of that little blonde came to his head he would shake it off. Alucard even started to work in the back when she came around just so he could avoid her. Integra must have gotten an idea of what he was attempting because one day he found himself working at the cash register taking customer orders all day, and when he attempts to sneak back using the excuse of getting more coffee beans Integra would quickly catch him and sends someone else to get them. So here he was still standing in his place when Seras came to the café right on time. He knew what she would order that's why he prepared a cup to write her order for Black coffee but stopped when he remembered how she always gives a disgusted face when she drinks it, which rose up the question, Why?

"Hello, I would like one black coffee please." Said Seras with a smile as she reached for her wallet to grab the money.

"Why?" Alucard question made her freeze and looked up at him confused.

"Pardon?"

"Why do you always order black coffee?" He asked feeling a bit better for finally asking the question that has been bugging up for so long.

"B…Because I want to drink black coffee?" Seras answered unsure if it was the right thing to say. Alucard narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to see something.

"Then why do you look do disgusted whenever you drink it? And from the looks of it you never even reach half the cup let alone finish it." And there it was the surprise in her eyes at being found out.

"Is…is it really that obvious?" She said lowly looking at his co-workers who seemed too busy and wondered if they also know.

"Yes." Answered Alucard bluntly. "So why do you order it if you don't like it?"

Seras averted her eyes in embarrassment, struggling to say what was on her mind and the line that was forming behind her didn't calm her anxiety but Alucard didn't seem to care about the line of customers and just wanted his answer. Seras took a deep breath and licked her lips before answering.

"My friends always tease me for drinking sweet beverages, like a milkshake and not drinking coffee like the people my age do, so I tried to do so every day." She said with a weary smile that slowly flattened. "But I never seemed to be able to go through with it, it's just too disgusting! I can't understand how people drink that!"

Alucard stared down at her for a moment before he finally spoke.

"You are an idiot." What he said made her, the customers behind her and his co-workers froze. Alucard just insulted a paying customer, with that realization one of the coworkers went to get Integra. But that didn't stop Alucard.

"You waisted not only your money but some of our coffee supplies that someone else might have actually finished and enjoyed it, just so you can try and impress people who don't matter?" He didn't wait for an answer and continued. "I admire your determination but after so long you just look pathetic for giving in to their pressure."

Seras opened and closed her mouth several times trying to come up with something to say back to him but didn't find anything. He was right, why was she trying to change herself? for people, she calls 'friends' but isn't really close with them in any way just so she can prove them something as stupid and trying to drink black coffee? Seras did feel like an idiot. She didn't notice as Alucard changed the cups from the regular paper cup for her hot coffee to the plastic one for cold beverages and started to write something down on it.

"This drink has coffee in it but it still sweet." He said as he turned to leave but stopped and gave her a look. "Go set and wait until I call your name and for crying out loud stop trying to set on the long chairs, it doesn't help you look mature, more like a child with your feet always hanging in the air."

That made a red blush a spread across her face as she stomped away from the small giggles and chuckles of the other customers. She sat on a table that was still close to the window as she kept mumbling of how his words weren't called for and that he should have at least said them quietly, instead of saying them out loud for the whole café to hear. After a while from setting there Seras realized something, why was she listening to him and waited for him instead of being offended and walked out to never coming back.

"Seras!" Alucard called her name, pulling her out of her thoughts and turned to look to where he stood with a grin on his face. Seras stood up from her chair and started walking towards him still glaring, angry at what he said but was ignored as Alucard handed her the drink, which she didn't order.

It was a layered drink with white at the bottom but it slowly turned brown as she looked up, at the top, there was a small mountain of whipped cream with what seras assumed was caramel circling it. Seras just stared, the drink didn't only look pretty but delicious too.

"Don't just stare at it try it." Said Alucard making her jump. Seras licked her lips nervously as she took the beverage and took a sip from it and the moment she tasted it her eyes widened in shock at the sweetness despite the taste of coffee it was delicious. She pulled her lips away from the straw as she looked up to Alucard.

"It's delicious!" She said with such a big smile and spark in her eyes that made that warmth come again but he pressed it down as he kept his cocky grin.

"It's Caramel Macchiato." He told her. "If you liked it that much then order it the next time you get her, but if it wasn't me in the cash register then ask for me."

"Why can't I just ask the person who is there to make it?" She asked confused, making Alucard cross his arms and scowl.

"Because none of them knows how to do it like me." He said not caring that his other co-workers heard him. Seras wanted to roll her eyes but the drink was too good she let his attitude pass.

"Alright, then I will." She then reached for her bag. "How much is it?"

"It's on the house." He said making seras look at him shocked.

"I can't possibly just-" Alucard lifted his hand to cut her off.

"You are a regular customer who despite not liking the coffee you still stayed loyal and came to our café. And now that we finally found something you like I can't just let you pay for it." He explained, which made Seras smile bashfully.

"Then, thank you so much Alucard." Hearing her call his name made The warm feeling worst and a small blush to taint his cheeks. Seras's phone rang making her jump, she looked at it.

"Oh no, I'm late for work!" She walked away but before leaving she gave Alucard one final smile and wave.

Unconsciously Alucard waved back to her with a small smile on his face. That girl was really…interesting.

"So…Still not crushing?" Said Integra from his right as she kept staring at where Seras went making Alucard jump.

"Stop doing that!"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Time traveler AU**


	14. Time Traveler AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I know what you are thinking, yes I will lose this challenge but hey, it was fun. *Shrugs***

**30 AU Challenge:**

**13 – Time traveler AU**

* * *

Alucard leaned on a wall as he glared at where Seras and Mircea stood, he was waiting for any wrong move from the boy just so he can have the excuse to shoot him and get over with it. but so far the only wrong move that he had made was being too friendly with his mate, which Alucard sadly couldn't shot him for it.

A couple of weeks ago Mircea came into the Hellsing's manor claiming to be from the future sent to the past by Alucard's future self. Of course, neither Alucard nor Integra believed him at first thinking that it was just another trick from one of their enemies to try and get inside the Hellsing's manor. Until he whispered his proof to Alucard's ear, he told Alucard something that was so personal that no creature on earth knew about it. He told them that Alucard's future self told him that fact because he knew that only with it will Alucard believe that he was from the future. After convincing Integra without having to tell her of that secret fact trusting Alucard's judgment, she demanded to know of why was he here in the past in the first place.

He told them that an assassin from the future came to kill someone from the past in order to change the future for their own good. At first, Alucard thought that they came to kill him because obviously, he was the biggest threat, but Mircea's answer shocked them all when he told them that it was Seras that the assassin was after.

"Master…" Alucard snapped his head down to look at his fledgling who had a concerned look on her pretty face. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked with a smirk.

"B…Because I asked you if you would like to go for a walk around the manor's garden…" Alucard was about to accept her offer before she continued. "With me and Mircea."

Just then Mircea came from behind Seras with a smile on his face, making Alucard's smirk flatten. Mircea was a few inches taller than Seras, he has blond hair, pale skin that seemed to have never met the sun and his eyes were red showing exactly what he was. He wore a sharp black suit, consisting of a white button-up shirt, a black pinstriped suit jacket, black knee-high boots, and black trousers. The shirt has a red tie. Over this, he wears a black trench coat that was almost knee-length He also wore white gloves. Alucard scowled at Mircea.

"No, I would not " he answered before he could turn around and leave he looked over his shoulder to look at Mircea with piercing red eyes. "You better protect her like you claimed you would do, for if I found one scratch on her...Well, let's just say, you won't be able to see your future come to be, Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, mister Alucard." Mircea said cheerfully his grin never leaving his face making Alucard angrier, he looked one last time at Seras before phasing through the walls and making his way back to his chamber.

* * *

"It's such a beautiful night isn't it?" Asked Mircea as he turned around to look at Seras who was staring at the ground. Mircea's grin flattened. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Seras snapped her head up realizing that she was lost in thought. She gave him a bashful smile. "I'm sorry Mircea I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently. "You can tell me if you want."

"It's just…" Seras began but stopped wondering if she should tell him or not.

"Just?" He continued waiting for an answer. Seras paused for a moment before answering.

"I don't understand how can I be that important in the future, that they would send an assassin after me." She said but Mircea knew that this wasn't what is plaguing her mind but he let it pass.

"I maybe can't tell you much about the future." He explained. "But I can tell you this, you are very important in the future, and if you were gone…Then there will be no future for a lot of us."

"Do I really make that much of a difference?" She sounded doubtful, Mircea thought for a moment on what to say next and smiled when something came to him.

"Did you know that your future self also told me something personal about you that no one else knew of?" Seras stopped in her track and looked at him.

"I did?"

"Yes, in case you didn't believe that I was from the future too." He nodded. "Would you like to know?"

"Hmm…Sure." Seras was nervous to hear him, she was there when he told her master of his personal secret, Judging by her master's reaction he wasn't wrong.

"When you were a little at your 6th birthday your mother has given you a handmade oversized blue sweater. She told you that its because she wanted you to wear it throughout your life, even when you are all old and wrinkly." He said with a genuine smile, as Seras's eyes grew wide.

"That's-" He cut her off.

"Back in the future…you still have it"

Tears started to gather in the corner of Seras's eyes, she started to wipe them away but still looked up to him and smiled.

"Do you know that it still a bit too big for me?" She said with a chuckle. "And now that I'm a vampire and alive in your time, I guess it will still look too big."

They shared a moment of laughter before she was harshly pulled away as she heard something go by her almost colliding with her head. Everything went too fast but when she was finally still, she saw that she was held by Mircea bridal style, and she would have been flustered if she didn't catch the way his red eyes glowed red in anger as he looked straight forward and his fangs became sharper. Seras followed his sight and froze when she saw another man who had brown short hair and violet eyes, he was dressed as a priest, but that wasn't what made her freeze, it was what he was holding in his hands. He held a scimitar sword that from how the sight of it hurt her eyes Seras knew that the metal was pure silver. He almost sliced her head open with it if it wasn't for Mircea.

"Stephen!" Called Mircea familiarly as he gently put Seras down and shielded her behind him. "I was wondering where have you been hiding all these weeks, you sneaky dog I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Don't talk to me as if I was your friend demon." Snared the priest at him, Mircea responded by putting a fake sad look as he placed his hand over his heart.

"That hurts you know, I thought we had something special." He said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter…" Stephan said ignoring the vampire's comment as he took a battle stand ready to charge. "Once I kill the Vampire queen, your kind will no longer plague the earth anymore."

Just then, shadows started to form from around Mircea, that made Seras flinch away by how strong he was…and how it almost felt familiar. Red took over Mircea's eyes as he became ready to defend against any attack, or strike at any chance.

"We will see about that." Mircea hissed at the priest.

But before anyone could make a move, a great black mass enveloped the ground that they were standing in.

"Wha…What is this!" Screamed Stephan, then he glared at the vampire with a grin on his face but it was clear that he was panicking. "Is this a new trick of yours?"

"This isn't me…" Mircea said loud enough for the priest to hear.

Before he could jump or run away from the Shadows a dark tendril shoot up from the shadow, wrapped itself around the priest and lifted him up. He was so startled by the attack that he tried to slice through it, but it squeezed him too hard that it crushed both of his arms making him drop the sword and screamed. From the shadows rose Alucard with a crazed look on his face. Mircea has long calmed as he took Seras back so she wouldn't be affected in any way by what will happen. Alucard brought the priest closer to him but didn't release him from his tendril's hold.

"Now tell me again…"Said Alucard calmly even though the menace was clear in his voice. "What did you say about killing my queen?"

"Le..let me go!" Screamed Stephan as he struggled against Alucard's hold. "You abomination!"

"Abomination?" Said Alucard with a chuckle as he brought the priest closer to him. "You would think that they would come up with new insults in the future…But then again the Iscariot didn't change in the past so that will explain it."

Without saying anything more, Alucard clenched the man's hair and then pulled his head to the side to expose his neck. The priest kept struggling, kicking and screaming curses but it was all in vain as Alucard stretched his mouth open and sank his razor-sharp teeth into his neck. Seras watched horrified by the scene while Mircea had a nonchalant look. Stephan's struggling slowed as Alucard drank more of his crimson blood, not long before he threw the lifeless body into the ground carelessly. He then marched up to where Seras stood and speed towards her making her jump when she suddenly found her master standing right in front of her.

"Are you hurt Seras?" He asked as he looked her up and down and sniffed the air around her for any trace of her sweet blood. Seras was taken back by all her master's sudden actions.

"I'm…I'm fine." She stuttered. "Mircea pulled me out of the way before he could harm me."

Alucard turned to look to where Mircea was but didn't find him. The next thing they heard was a loud tearing noise when they looked back to where Alucard had thrown the priest body, they found Mircea standing over it holding something in his hands. When he turned around to face them, Seras gasped when she saw his face and hands covered in blood while still wearing that kind smile that was now sinister, in his hands held the priest's head.

"I think I will take that back with me as proof that my mission was a success…" His he furrowed his brows. "Even though it wasn't me who killed him."

"I'm sure you will be fine." Assured him Alucard with a knowing grin, While Seras looked sad.

"Are you leaving already?" She asked sadly. Mircea gave her an equally sad look but his smile never left.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Then his face brightened again. "But don't worry we will meet in the near future, It will go by just like this."

He snapped his fingers indicating how fast it would be. And just then a portal appeared beside him, making Seras jump by the sudden brightness.

"Well, that's my key to go." He turned to leave but was stopped by Seras.

"Wait!" She said making him turn to her, Seras slowly walked to the manor. "Wait for me just a second!"

She then broke into a sprint to the Hellsing manor. Alucard and Mircea just watched her go.

"I can't wait for her." He looked back to Alucard with an apologetic look. "Could you tell her that I'm sorry, this kind of magic doesn't last that long."

"I'm sure she won't think bad of you." Assured Alucard before he continued. "She is your mother after all, with her kind heart I'm sure she won't stay upset with you that long."

"…Was it really that obvious ?" Mircea asked with a chuckle, Alucard walked up to where his son stood.

"I had my suspicions at first from your name..." He pointed to the head that was in the blond's hands. "But after I drank his blood, my suspicions were confirmed, also some additional information."

"Like?" Mircea asked curiously.

"How beautiful Seras was as she tore through the Iscariot's army as if they were nothing, how we will have the big family that she always wished for and lastly some Iscariot secrets that might help us destroy them so they won't attempt such trick again, just remind me of it when you get home."

"As you wish father." Mircea then chuckled. "It feels so good to finally call you Father instead of Mister Alucard."

With that said, Mircea walked through the portal, which disappeared after him. Alucard gave a genuine smile as he stared up at the moon and remembered the other many memories he saw from the priest's blood. Growing very impatient for those days to come fast. Just then Seras came running towards him pulling him out of his thought. She stopped in front of her master panting slightly.

"Where is Mircea?" She asked looking around her.

"The magic was unstable, so he had to leave quickly." Explained Alucard. " He asked me to tell you how sorry he was."

"Oh, I see…" Seras looked down disappointed. Alucard then caught a glimpse of blue.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to whatever was in her arms.

"Oh, this is…" She stretched out what was in her arms, revealing that it was a semi-worn blue sweater, Alucard raised a brow in confusion. Seras, on the other hand, looked at it with a distant look in her eyes." This is my mother's gift to me when I was little."

"And what did you want to do with it?" Alucard stared at the sweater and just from the looks of it he knew it was too big for her. Seras bit her lower lip nervously.

"I…I wanted to give it to Mircea to give it to me in the future. As you can see the sweater already has few holes in them and with time it will be ruined even more." She explained. " I just thought that if he gave this sweater to me in the future it would be less ruined and I can wear it more, who knows maybe I would be able to repair it."

"I could send it to someone who can repair it for you." Alucard offered, Seras shook her head no.

"Thank you, master, but I don't trust anyone with it but myself." She then folded her sweater and sighed in disappointment.

Alucard didn't say anything further as he and Seras made their way back the manor leaving the body for the Hellsing men to take care of it. Before they could go in Seras licked her lips and build up the courage to ask the question that she has been curious about since Mircea came here.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Mircea tell you that made you believe that he was from the future?" she finally asked, waiting for either being ignored or yelled at the last thing she expected was an answer.

"He told me that when I was little my older brother used to take me to play in a secret part of the woods near the river." He confessed. "No one knew of this, not even my father knew about it, it was a secret between only me and my older brother, and now you."

Seras was speechless, to say the least. She didn't know what to say or do, should she keep quiet? Should she comfort him? What should she say? There was only one reaction Seras could give at the moment.

"That was very sweet of your brother to do."

"I know."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Hades and Persephone AU**


	15. Hades and Persephone AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews and I'm sorry for this one is shorter than the rest but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**14 – Hades and Persephone AU**

* * *

It was very quiet in the underworld, the only thing you could hear was the distance screams of the sinners and the footsteps of two warriors as they made their way through the palace of the lord of the dead.

"This is odd."Said Pirithous in a hushed tone, as he waved his torch around him to aluminate the darkness from around him.

"Pirithous, why did you stop?" Asked Theseus not caring if he was loud or not.

"It's odd." He repeated. "We have been here in the underworld for so long but we haven't met with any danger."

"What do you mean?" Theseus walked to his friend to stand by his side.

"Well…" Began Pirithous. "Don't you remember the stories we learned about the underworld, the souls of the dead, the monsters, even the Ferryman of the Underworld had delivered us through the Styx river without needing to pay him for it, Don't you find this odd?"

"It's because you are destined to have the goddess of spring as your wife." Encouraged Theseus with a grin on his face. " Even the gods think so, that they made our path clear through this quest."

Pirithous grinned at his friend's words his worries slowly forgotten, feeling his desire to take the queen of the underworld to grow every moment that past. Theseus placed his hand on his friend's back and started to push him forward.

"Let's keep moving."He said. "I promised you, that I shall not rest until you have a woman who is as beautiful as my Helen, and who is more equal than Seras daughter of Zeus and Demeter."

As those words left his mouth the entire corridor they were in lit up making them drop their torches and quickly react by pressing each other back together and drawing their swords, protecting the other from any sudden attacks. But none of it came. After standing in their place long enough to make sure no one would attack them they kept moving but came to a halt when they saw it there. At the end of the corridor was a big room that in the middle of it was a table full of food and drinks, a big feast that was fit for heroes, that was made just for them and they could feel it. both of them swallowed unconsciously at the sight alone.

"As you said, our journey…was long." Said Theseus as he started to unwrap his sword from his waist and walk to the table.

"Yes…" Pirithous followed his friend as he too started to unwrap his sword. "And we have come so far, I'm sure we can rest for a few hours before we take away my bride to be."

To their luck, there were two stone chairs that were beside each other in the middle of the table. They were glad that they won't have to be too far from the other one and that the food would be at arms reach. However, their joy was gone the moment they sat on the stone chairs, for when they did snakes erupted from the ground and started to wrap themselves around the two warriors. Theseus and Pirithous tried to pray themselves of the chairs but found themselves unable to, the snakes wrapped themselves tighter around the two making it impossible for them to move and when they stopped slithering they turned to solid stone. The two took this as a chance and started to push and struggle, trying to break free. A loud screech came from above them tearing their attention from what were they in to look up. But both of their eyes grew wide with horror as they realized that what was coming straight for them were…the furies.

* * *

Seras looked up from the book that she was reading and stopped her hand from scratching one of Cerberus's head, earning a whine from the three heads for not giving them any more attention. Seras still looked towards the double doors of the room that she was in and furrowed her brows. But before she could get up and inspect what sparked her curiosity, her Husband walked into the room. Her curiosity was forgotten as she stood up to greet her beloved.

"Welcome back." She said sweetly, earning a grin and warm look from Alucard as he walked towards her.

The moment he was before her. he wrapped his arms around her to press her body closer to his own before Seras could return the hug he pressed his lips to her own. Seras let out a pleased moan as she kissed back, she closed her eyes to lose herself under his affection then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Sadly before they could go any further her husband broke the kiss and looked down at her with eyes full of love.

"I'm back." he whispered against her lips. They were inches away from another kiss but neither of them made a move yet. Seras looked back at him with an equally loving stare.

"I thought that your important work is going to take longer than that…Not that I'm complaining." She said with a smirk and a heated look, making Alucard chuckle.

"I thought that too." He replayed before leaning in to go for another kiss that Seras was more than ready for before their lips could even brush against the other, a loud scream echoed through the halls, making Seras pull away slightly from her husband but not completely leaving his embrace.

"There it is again." she said confused. "I know we live in the underworld and its normal to hear the souls of the sinners being punished, but doesn't these once seem too close?"

"Don't worry my love." He assured. "I'm sure it was only newcomers."

Seras believed her husband but she still stared at the doors in confusion, missing the look of pure evil that Alucard gave as he stared at the doors. He knew exactly to whom those screams belonged to and he was more than pleased to hear it grow louder. Alucard knew about their plans right after the news broke out about Helen of Troy being kidnapped, being a good brother he helped Zeus track down his daughter's kidnappers to try and return her to her human family, but after he heard of Pirithous's plan to take his Seras as a bride, his blood boiled. He reassured Zeus that his daughter would be back with her family soon, then told him of their intention to steal away his wife. He convinced Zeus to let him punish the two reckless warriors for trying to steal a god's wife. Zeus agreed only if they went along with their plans, and to his delight they did. Making them fall right into his trap.

* * *

**I know that this isn't how the real story goes, but I wanted to make a few changes of my own.**

**I hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to check out " Oxford Not Brogues** **" version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Librarian AU**


	16. Librarian AU

**Hello!...Hello Everyone!**

**I'm very glad that you liked the previous AU and I hope you like this one, its short too…I'm sorry.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**15 – Librarian AU**

* * *

It was Seras's job as a librarian to make sure that her library is organized so people's search to what they want would be easier, answering inquiries, assist with the use of computer equipment, support people's independent researching and learning. However, there is part of Seras's job that she didn't like and that's when she had to call people who had overdue books, to remind them to return the books soon. If she was honest it wasn't that bad, there are people who would be grateful that she reminded them for they had forgotten, other would be rude to her by cursing at her or hang up the phone to her face. She closed the phone with a smile on her face, finishing a nice conversation with an elder lady after that she had reminded her to return her books that she had borrowed. Seras turned to her list and looked up the next number that she had to call, and immediate her smile fell after seeing who it was.

"This guy." She grumbled quietly to herself before picking up the phone the dialing the number and waited.

_**"Hello?"**_

Trying to keep her best customer service voice Seras replied to him.

"Hello mister Alucard, I'm calling you from the library that you had borrowed the latest book of King Stephan's series 'The Dark Tower: Song of Susannah'." She paused, waiting for an answer.

_**"And?"**_

Seras could feel her eye twitch when she heard a deep sigh come from the other line. She really wanted to punch the man in the face. Seras ignored his attitude and continued.

"Mister Alucard, I don't know if you noticed but that book was overdue two months ago." She started to explain. " Your fine is rising and you haven't been answering any of the notes we sent you."

_**"if you are trying to scare me with money, then let me assure you that money is no issue of mine…And every note your library sent… went immediately in the trash."**_

With every world, Seras felt her blood boil. She knew who he was and is very familiar with his arrogance. Every time he came to the library Seras would always end up having to deal with him, telling him to keep quiet when he speaks too loud, when he asks her for a certain book he would make her get up and get it for him instead of following the directions she gave, he almost damaged one of the computers, he would bother everyone around him and try to pick a fight with them. Seras stayed silent because her boss told her of how his family is wealthy and how we can get ourselves in trouble if she tried to ban him or anything. But no more. gritting her teeth Seras lost her customer service attitude and gave him the real deal.

"Listen here bastard!" She hissed into the phone so no one close would hear her. The other line was silence Seras assumed was from surprise.

"I have been dealing with your shit for too long now!... But this is the last straw, I have been wanting to read that book since it arrived in the library but you came before me and took it!"

_**"It's not my fault that you're-"**_

"Shush!...I'm not finished!" Alucard fell to silence." That book belongs to the public, if you wanted to possess it then use your daddy's money and by yourself a copy instead of stealing from the library like a fucking pre-teen!"

There was a moment of silence before Alucard finally spoke and to Seras's surprise, he sounded amused.

_**"And if I don't return it, What would you do?"**_

"I will make it my life goal to ban you from this library and from every other library in this city I will make sure that the only thing that you will ever read in your miserable life is the newspaper!"

She stood up from her chair and slammed her hand on her desk, her voice getting louder and louder. Seras panted, losing her breath from screaming into the phone. She could feel her co-workers and people's eyes on her this whole time, she had a strong feeling that what happened just now would reach her boss and she would get fired because of it, but she will be damned if she let people like him still walk around without someone giving him a piece of their mind. There was a long silence and for a moment Seras thought that he might have muted her this whole time or ignored her when suddenly she heard loud laughter come from the other line. He was laughing, she was standing, her blood boiling, risking to lose her job by cursing and yelling. And he was laughing. Seras was ready to lash at him again when he spoke.

_**"Very well, I will not only return the book but will pay up double whatever my fines are...on one condition."**_

"And what is that?" Seras wanted to tell him that he was in no position to make demands, but she already fucked up too much, and just wanted to get over with this. She expected him to make some impossible demand from her or try to humiliate her, but she didn't expect what he said next.

_**"Go on a date with me."**_

"Pardon?"

_**"If you went on a date with me….whether it was a dinner date or a simple coffee… I will give you the book right after it, just a few hours of me and you talking."**_

"And if I refused?" asked Seras trying to keep calm.

_**"Let's just say…you won't be seeing that book again, and I am sure that you probably already in trouble for cursing at a client."**_

Seras bit her lower lip and growled at how right he was. She started thinking of the many possibilities of what would happen if she refused or accepted. If she refused, she might end up having to report to her boss about it, who would bring up this incident and might fire her for not acting professional and not handling the situation better. If she accepted then she would not only get the book back but the library would get a large fine paid to them, which would probably make her boss overlook her act. With a sigh, Seras swallowed her pride.

"I accept."

A few hours won't make that much of a difference.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one, please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogue" Version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Locked together AU**


	17. Locked Together AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, my wifi was cut off and I couldn't upload this story sooner.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**16 – Locked together AU**

* * *

"Everything in here is broken!"

Exclaimed Alucard in anger not caring for the people who were staring at him, Seras gave everyone an apologetic look as she followed her friend and took a hold of his arm.

"Don't be so loud!" She whispered to him. "Or else the teacher will know and will make us wait on the bus."

"It would be better, then this boring Musume." He scuffed.

Alucard and Seras were excited when their teacher announced that their class was going on a field trip to the Musume. They started to plan on what to do first and where to go. To not waste money on snacks and drinks they decided to buy their own in advance. Of course, their teacher had already had a schedule prepared for the class but when they asked her to afterward explore by themselves she said 'Yes' as long as they don't get in trouble. When the day came and they reached the museum, they were…disappointed. They were supposed to watch a movie first, some kind of documentary but they didn't because there was a dysfunction in the projector. Alucard didn't care the sooner they finished with their teacher activities the sooner he and Seras can explore by themselves without an adult following them around. They then were supposed to go on a tour to see some wax figures about explorers and tyrant from their history lessons, but that was also canceled because the wax figures were removed, so they can make room for better once. The last thing, was for them to take a group picture with the dinosaur head that was built to make it look like he had forced his head into the wall and jaw were open for a roar that never came. Almost all the class were excited for that part including Seras, but like every other thing in this museum, the head was being taken apart. The whole class was disappointed including Seras, but Alucard thought that he would make it up to her when they reach the machine hall where he heard that they got a real airplane from the military, they would have the chance to set in the cockpit and take photos. But he was livid when he saw a sign that said that the hall was closed for repairs. Alucard was livid, to say the least.

"The only things we have seen so far are the paintings and they aren't the real deal either!" He growled. "They were just cheap copies to attract more people!"

"How about we go to the teacher and ask her to take us to a better place?" Said Seras as she kept walking towards the stairs.

"I don't think she would agree…But it's worth the try." He said with a shrug before pausing and looking at Seras with furrowed brows. "Where are you going?"

Seras stopped before taking the first steps and tuned to Alucard.

"….To the teacher?" she said confused. "She did say that she will be in the cafeteria if we needed her."

"I know but the stairs are too long and we might slip and fall like the others." He said remember when one of his classmates slipped after taking only one step, Alucard not wanting Seras to get hurt the same way he held her by her hand and started to take her away. "Let's go use the elevator instead."

Alucard was pulling Seras along with him, missing the look of worry that crossed her face. He pushed the button with the arrow pointing down, and then stood in front of the elevator and waited. When the doors were opened Alucard took a step forward but stopped when he noticed that Seras didn't follow him in.

"Seras…" He called making the girl snapped her head from the elevator's doors to Alucard. "Stop being weird and let's go."

Hesitantly Seras walked inside, keeping her head down as to avoid something, Alucard thought it was just one of her weird quirks, so he didn't think much of it as he followed her inside. He pushed the 'G' button and waited for the doors to close and the elevator to move. When it did he turned his head to the right expecting Seras to be there but she wasn't. he found her standing near the corner, being completely still as if something was going to happen if she moved one muscle. This made Alucard worried when he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong the elevator suddenly stopped, causing Seras to let out a gasp and Alucard to wobble a little. He gritted his teeth as he looked around him.

"Damned museum…" he mumbled. "Everything in it is broken."

Alucard reached the emergency button and pressed it when he did a loud noise came from above them for a moment before it was off. It would Alarm those who are outside that there is a problem and even if that didn't work, the signal already reached the security room, so all they had to do is wait. Alucard wasn't bothered by the noise but Seras was. When Alucard turned to her he found her setting in a fetal position with her legs pressing against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was hyperventilating, her body trembling so badly and her face had a look of pure fear. Alucard never saw Seras like this before.

"S…Seras" He called but she didn't seem to have heard him. He came closer to her and slowly sat by her side but not close enough to press against her. "Seras can you hear me?"

She didn't respond to him making him worried even more. He reached out to hold her shoulder making her flinch and look at him, he gave her a weary smile.

"Don't be afraid Seras they will get us out, I promise." What he said seemed to calm her breathing down but not her trembling. Seras looked around the elevator again only for her eyes to grow wide again with fear and then launch at Alucard, burying her face in his chest and clench his shirt for dear life. This startled Alucard.

"Make it stop!" She screamed into his chest making him confused.

"Stop what Seras?" Alucard placed his hand over her head to try and comfort her, but it did so little.

"The walls…" She whispered. "They…They are closing in…please."

And then it clicked, that seras was having a panic attack. Alucard wrapped his arms around her, he didn't know what to do or how to deal with this, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't terrified by what was going on, but he still tried to soothe her.

"It's…it's alright." He said as he petted her hair. "Nothing will harm you here."

"Alucard…" She whimpered and Alucard could feel his shirt being damp from Seras's tears. Alucard bit his lower lip, feeling his own anxiety rise for not being able to calm his friend. He kept holding her tight and play with her hair as he thought what to do. Then he remembered something his mother always did to him when he was afraid of thunderstorms. She would distract him with a story.

"Hey did I tell you about how Baskerville always attacks this kid who only comes to my home with his parents for a business dinner?" He said gently not sure of how she would react, but he smiled in relief when Seras stopped sobbing and her trembling calmed down. She shocks her head 'No' in response, which made him smile as he held her tighter.

"There is this other boy, his name is Sebastian." He began. "When we first met, our parents forced us to be 'Friends' because they started to do business together, so I was forced to take him to my room and share some of my games with him and so on, and let me tell you Seras he was so annoying and always acted like he was better than anyone else. And I thought I was a brat, compared to him I'm a sweet angel."

That made Seras giggle a little much to Alucard's joy to know that what he was doing was working.

"As I was saying." He continued. "one of the things I found out about him was that he didn't like dogs. When he first saw Baskerville he said to keep 'That mutt' away from him and started talking about how cats are way better than dogs, of course, that made me angry, and you know what happens when I'm angry?"

"….You do something stupid." Seras said lightly making Alucard grin widened at her answer.

"I do something stupid!" He repeated. "I made Baskerville tackle him whenever he came, it's not like I made him rip off an arm or something. I just told him to say 'Hey'."

This made Seras giggle grow a bit louder. She remembered the first time she met Baskerville when they were in elementary school, Alucard had just said 'Say Hey!' and the dog immediately jumped at Seras pinning her to the ground and started to lick her face. Baskerville was a big dog even though they were in middle school now, he was still too big for them to handle, so she could imagine the anger or maybe the fear that the boy had felt. Seras still didn't pull away from Alucard fearing that if she did she would see where she was and be scared all over again.

"You are horrible." She said jokingly causing Alucard to laugh.

"That's what he gets for calling Baskerville a mutt."

Before Seras could say anything the elevator shook a little making her squeal as she clenched on Alucard's shirt tighter, Alucard pressed her head closer to his chest as he looked around him in fear at the possibility of the elevator actually falling. But he was relieved when he heard a man calling from the other side.

"Is anybody in there?" the man shouted his voice slightly muffled from the iron doors.

"YES!" Shouted Alucard.

"How many are there? Are you injured?"

"Just me and my friend, and no we're not injured."

"Alright, stay away from the doors, we are going to open them now."

Alucard moved Seras with him so they both were facing the elevator's doors but still far away from it. As the man said, the doors were opened by force. The elevator thankfully has stopped halfway down, so He and Seras had enough room to get out without trouble, The man whom Alucard assumed was the one who was calling them from the other side was a police officer who smiled at them in attempt to not scare them.

"It's alright now you are safe, come here."

Alucard rolled his eyes at the way the man talked to them as if they were some babies, but again, Alucard was holding Seras tight to his chest. Ignoring the man, Alucard let go of Seras and gently unclenched her hands from his shirt. After whispering to her that she was safe now, Seras looked up to the police officer who still had his hands up to them and slowly made her way to him. When they were safely out the both of them were tackled by their teacher into a tight embrace.

"I was so worried!" She then pulled away from them and became serious. "What were you thinking using the elevator without an adult with you, honestly you two are going to drive me insane by the end of the school year!"

Both Alucard and Seras didn't say anything as the teacher went on and on it wasn't the first time they get yelled at by her, Alucard leaned slightly to the right.

"let's meet up in the park after school." He whispered."I'll bring Baskerville."

"Agreed" Seras whispered back holding back a big smile.

But still, none of them realized that they were still holding hands.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this one, please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogue" Version of this AU!**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Patient and caretaker AU**


	18. Patient and Caretaker AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**First thing I wanna say is so sorry for being so late, there is no excuse I just was lazy and didn't feel motivated to write at all, which again I'm sorry for.**

**Second thing is, as you already know I have already lost this challenge to the amazing 'Oxford Not Brogues'!**

**She worked hard, gave her stories a lot of thought and created a masterpiece after the other****. (╯✧ ∇ ✧)╯**

**We had a talk the other day of what would she like her prize to be and we came to the agreement that after I finish all of my One-shot 30 stories she could choose one of them that she really like and I will turn it into a mini-series.**

**So what do you think guys? Is the prize just right, or does she deserve more?**

**Anyway, I hope you like this new story.**

**30 AU Challenge:**

**17 – Patient and caretaker AU**

* * *

Seras speed-walked her way through the white hallways, passing by the many metal doors and ignoring the screams and whines that came from behind them. She held the file close to her chest so it won't slip from her hand as she walked down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Dr. Victoria!" A man called as he ran to catch up to her, for there was no sign of her slowing down for anyone. "Thank god you are here-"

"What happened?" Seras asked in a harsh tone cutting him off, her voice was a bit horse making the man furrowed his brows in pity and regret. He did not mind the anger in her voice. After all. He would have been angry too if he was in his home trying to nurse his sickness and his boss called demanding him to come he would be as furious. The male nurse licked his lips nervously.

"He broke James and Wilson's arms when they tried to restrain him, Alex's ribs when he tried to pin him to the ground and lastly…" He lifted his right arm up to show her his hand. "He almost bit my fingers off when I tried to shove the medicine down his throat."

Seras still not stopping glanced at the man's hand and saw how his hand was wrapped in bandages, concentrating on his index, middle and ring finger. Seras eyes furrowed in displeasure as she looked back forward.

"That's what you get for being rough with him." she said coldly, the man opened his mouth to respond but Seras didn't let him.

"I have told you millions of times to never show any act of violence towards him and if he refused to eat his medicine just tell him that I said that he should or ask to help you." She glanced back at the man and glared at him. "Don't forget the reason why this position was open for you and your friends in the first place."

The man halted in his place watching Seras keep moving forward. The man's face held such fear at her words, how can he forget the men before him who almost lost their lives against that…_Thing._ The thought made him shudder.

* * *

Seras stopped in front of a large iron door, that was stronger and more secure than any other in this asylum. Taking a deep breath Seras reached in her pocket and pulled a key to the door, slowly and carefully she opened it. Inside it was dark almost pitch black if it wasn't for the small window that allowed some sunlight to enter the room. A deep grunting sound brought her attention to the corner side of the sell. A dark figure curled up into itself, facing the corner, his body rocking back and forth. She took a deep breath to calm herself and gave the brightest smile she could muster despite her sickness.

"Vlad…" She called sounding sweet despite the slight hoarseness in her voice.

The moment the name spilled out of her lips the figure froze and turned to look at her. This made a shiver go down her spine for his eyes almost glow in the dark if she wasn't sure that he was a human she would have mistaken him for a creature of the night. Despite that, her smile didn't drop only widened for the man, as she waved her hand for him as if he was a good friend of hers. Vlad's eyes widened slightly when he realized who it was and before Seras could notice he stood up and walked so fast towards her, he looked threatening and terrifying anyone else would have either screamed for help or tried to fight back. But Seras knew her patient better than any other doctor in this facility. Vlad stood right in front of her his large figure towering over her, his long black hair cover most of his face but it didn't cover his angry green eyes or his deep frown. Knowing him, he would have become physical by now if it wasn't for the Straitjacket that is keeping his arms held tight, but she knew even with it Vlad in not any less deadly. Vlad slowly leaned in his face inches away from her own but Seras didn't flinch.

"You promised…To be here today…but…you didn't…come. " he began, his baritone voice angry yet calm. "You know very well doctor how much I…**Hate**…Liars."

Seras opened her mouth to say something but closed it and turned her head quickly to the side when she felt a cough building up in her throat. Vlad was surprised by her quick movement making him take a few steps back. Hearing her cough so roughly made all anger drain from his face and be replaced with pure worry and fear, he stepped closer again but this time he came behind her and bend down to rub his shoulder up and down her back in a failed attempt to soothe her coughing. He cursed at his straitjacket that didn't allow him to move his arms freely and comfort his dear doctor properly. Seras pulled away from him, she was still couching but not as bad, when Vlad came again to her to try and help her again Seras stopped him by lifting her right hand up making him stand in his place while her left hand was covering her mouth. After her couching fit was done Seras took few deep breaths to clear her airway, then looked back to Vlad who still had the worried look on his face.

"You are…sick." He said calmly. Seras reached in her pocket and pulled a medical mask to wear.

"Yes…I'm sorry." She answered her voice ragged. "That's why I didn't come today."

Vlad looked down to the floor his messy black hair covering his eyes so Seras couldn't see what emotion he was showing but she didn't need to for she knew what he was feeling.

"Didn't any of the other doctors or nurses tell you?" She asked carefully as she came closer to him.

"They did…"He admitted still not looking at her. "But I didn't believe them."

Seras slowly reached out both of her hands and cupped his face to make him look at her. There it is, she could see it now. He was feeling regret.

"They always lie, everyone lies…" His sorrowful face turned to anger. "They always lie…I can trust no one...EVERYONE LIES-"

"But I would never lie to you." She said cutting him off. She gave him a sweet smile as she rubbed her thumb across his check making him calm as he leaned more to her touch.

"No…not you." He said with such a warm look in his eyes for her. "Never you…I'm sorry to have doubted you."

Seras smiled at him and even though Vlad couldn't see her smile because of the mask she wore, it didn't stop him from smiling back.

"All is forgiven."

Seras then pulled away from Vlad and walked past him towards the fallen file. She knelt down to gather the scattered papers but one of them caught her attention. It was a paper that had all of Vlad's diagnoses, the most extreme one of them all was his paranoia. Vlad trusted no one and always treated everyone around him as if they were his enemy. The reason why he was here was because of how he almost killed his younger brother, or so she was told. Integra told her of how his family found him chasing his younger brother Radu who was covered in cuts and bruises with a sword. When they asked him why he told them of how Radu is the one who tried to kill him in the first place to steal his money and company. His family did not believe him and neither did the judge for the lack of evidence. They thought he was delusional and paranoid because of it, he was sent here. For a long time, he has been harming nurses and doctors. That is until Seras arrived. It amazed Integra how quickly Vlad had submitted and never harmed her, so she became his doctor who shall decide how he should be treated and what kind of medicine he should take.

Seras got up from the floor and turned to Vlad her smile is still there.

"Let's start shall we?" Vlad nodded as he followed her to the middle of the room to begin his treatment.

There was something that Seras knew and told no one about. Long-time ago when Vlad trusted her enough he told her of the complete truth of why he tried to kill his brother. He found out that his brother was doing business with a rival company, he was leaking private documents, future plans and every time their father revealed for them an idea that would make their company go far he would tell their rivals so they could execute it before they could. Vlad found that out one night when he overheard his brother talking about their father's next big step. Vlad was livid when he found that out but not enough to make him attack him with a sword to kill him. He tried to confront his brother and make him come clean to the family, Of course the idea of looking their father in the eye and tell him that he stabbed him in the back in hopes of having the company all to himself wasn't appealing and because he knew Vlad wouldn't stay quiet, he tried to kill him for it. Radu was a sloppy fighter compared to him, he could have taken him in seconds, but Radu was still his younger brother so he still tried to reason with him. However, Radu made it clear how he doesn't care about this family at all and was planning to kill them all after he made sure that part of the company would be his when the rivals take over. That was enough to make the man before Vlad no longer a family. So he pulled out one of his father's antique swords on him. What happened next was known, his family found him, misunderstood the entire situation which made him end up here. But Seras still had one question, if he was as sane as he claims to be, why didn't he act like one so he can get out of here. Turned out that he tried but his brother had paid some doctors to give him false diagnoses and nurses to hurt him badly, one of them even tried to kill him at some point but failed. Because of that Vlad had truly become paranoid, he didn't trust any doctor or nurse that came through that door, some of them might have been truly good and meant no harm, but Vlad doesn't take chances.

At first, Seras did not fully believe him, thinking that he was only trying to trick her, but the longer she stayed here the more she saw of the corruption that Vlad was talking about around her. There were doctors who tried to take over when they found out that She had called out their pluff, Some nurses who somehow passed her and hurt Vlad when she wasn't around. Seras was afraid that someday one of these rotten Bastards would actually approach her and try to make her either submit to them or …make her disappear…

Her best option, for now, is to help Vlad get over his paranoia soon so he can get out and fix all of what is happening before its too late.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**I'm sorry everyone if you didn't like the ending or the story, I might re-write this one shot in the future.**

**Bye bye!**

**Next story: Pillow Talk AU**


	19. Pillow Talk AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**My goodness!... I didn't expect so much would have liked the previous AU I was so worried that it could have been better or was just dumb. But you guys thought otherwise, Thank you so much for your kind words, you made me so happy!**

**And for those who had or still have a tough time, chin up and show that beautiful smile, for I promise you it'll get better.~**❤

**30 AU Challenge:**

**18 – Pillow Talk AU**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, the only thing that can be heard is the sound of the cars that were still roaming the street but Seras and Alucard gave them no mind. They were in their own world. Seras was laying her head on Alucard's bare chest, and Alucard's arms wrapped around her bringing her closer to him, a satisfied smile on their faces from their previous …activities. Their clothes are forgotten on the floor, some of them scattered all around the apartment. They laid beside each other in silence before Seras broke it with a giggle, turning Alucard's attention to her.

"When you said an urgent meeting I didn't expect…" Lost in her words Seras gestured around her. "…This."

"Really?" Alucard said almost laughing, he then pulled her closer to his body, then brought his hand to his face and made a noise as if he was thinking about something. "I thought the wink emoji and the location of the meeting had given me away."

Seras thought about it again. When he sent her that text saying that he 'Needed' to see her, she knew he didn't mean business at all. And to want her to come to his apartment was very risky. After all, what would her boss say when he finds out that she went to their most wanted criminal, the infamous drug lord, and most powerful mafia boss. Some people even call him "The King" by how much controls he has over everyone. Alucard knew very well how dangerous it is for her to come into his home, which is under almost 24-hour watch from her colleagues. He knew and still wanted her to come because he finds the tension…exciting. Seras would be lying if she said she didn't too.

"No…You are right." She laughed. "It was as clear as the moon in the dark sky."

Alucard smiled at her, then leaned in to kiss her forehead. Seras closed her eyes and placed her hand in his shoulder enjoying his small kiss and the feel of him. God knows how much she missed them. Noticing the yearn in her action, Alucard smirked as he pulled away only to lean in again close to her ear.

"How about you go… 'Missing' again?" He whispered lustfully in her ear making Seras shudder from his hot breath.

"Aah Alucard…" She sighed as she pulled away to glare at him playfully. "Don't tempt me."

His smirk widened at that. Alucard and Seras's relationship is a difficult one, not because they were different but because their world was. She was a strong, loyal officer to the law who and to Alucard's great annoyance would give her life happily for the cause that she is serving. He, on the other hand, to make it simple a wanted criminal, who Seras was part of the people who are working on his case. Because of their differences and how they can go months without seeing the other Alucard decided to 'Kidnap' her for a few days maybe even weeks which Seras objected to it at first but in the end started to be the one who sends him locations on where she would go to gather evidence or bust a drug deal that was linked to him, that he should do something about her or she would ruin him. Seras would spend the time in his home with him by her side for he would take time off his work just to spend this very short time with her, for who knows when will be able to see her next.

"Oh but I will." He said as he sat up to tower over her, his hands resting on both sides of her head supporting his weight. Seras was not intimidated. He looked down at her with a smirk on his face.

"I shall keep you here, officer Victoria." He started.

"Oh, will you?" She went along with his little game.

"Yes, you know too much, for me letting you go this easily would be TOO dangerous."

"What do you plan to do with me? To try and keep me quiet."

Alucard smirk widened as he leaned in so their faces were inches away from each other. Not breaking their eye contact he reached one of her hands to hold her wrist and slowly lifted her arm above her head, pinning her down.

"First…I'm going to tie you down, here in my bed to make sure you cannot escape."

He slowly reached for the other hand and pinned it above her head as well. He could feel Seras's body tensed for a moment, only to relax again.

"Then what?"

Alucard could see how her eyes started to shine with lust, which made his own build-up. He used his right hand to pin both of her hands down and placed his left hand on her waist. Seras bit her lower lip becoming more excited from his touch. Alucard leaned down to her ear.

"Then I will torture you…" He purred into her ear as his hand started to slowly roam over her naked flesh enjoying the softness of her body. "I will make you writhe beneath me as you…scream…my name."

Not wasting another second Alucard started to shower her neck with kisses, let out a small moan of surprise. However, their fun was cut short by Seras's phone ringing. Both of them tensed as they looked at the phone that was vibrating on the nightstand with every ring. Alucard glared at the phone wanting nothing more than to grab it and smash it against the wall for disturbing his time with Seras. Before he could do anything he could feel Seras wiggle underneath him, he looked down at her and saw her try to free her hands from his hold, she was staring at her phone with a worried look. Alucard furrowed his brows in annoyance, he reached for her phone which was still ringing and saw that it was her boss. He rejected the call.

"What are you doing!" Seras exclaimed.

She fought more against his hold, it was pointless since Alucard was far stronger than her. So, in the end, Alucard was the one who loosened his hold to allow her freedom. The moment she was free she quickly started reaching for her phone but Alucard was quicker. He lifted his left hand which was holding the phone away from her and used his right hand to keep her at bay. Her short arms weren't able to come even a hint close to her phone, she let out a huff as she sat back giving up on getting her phone back …for now.

"Alucard this isn't funny, something serious must have happened for them to call me this late." She argued.

"No."He growled. "We haven't been together for months now, and finally, when we are together they try to take you away from me!"

"They don't even know that I am with you!"

"Maybe they should know and then we wouldn't have to hide our relationship like some teenagers."

"And then what?" She asked rhetorically. "I will be accused of being a dirty cop, any evidence I gathered about you will be used against me and then I will be sent to court where they will send me to jail for god knows how long!"

"Aside from saving my life a few times, you didn't help me with any of my illegal work." He argued.

"Yeah!... But they don't know that!" She argued back. "They will do anything to have you behind bars, even if it means taking all your underlings to jail, one by one."

"No one will be able to touch you." He said gently then cupped her face in his hand, Seras fought it at first, but in the end, she gave in to him and leaned more to his touch.

"I will protect you." He promised. "I have people inside places even higher than your police station. If they dared to arrest you one phone call from me and you'll be as free as a bird. I'll even make you the new Chief of that place if you want. I bend more than just the law for you."

There was a moment of silence between them. Seras looked at him with such soft eyes that made Alucard's chest feel warm. Seras would be lying if she said that she wasn't touched by his words but can she really do that? Leave everything to be with him, Not having to be any part of his illegal work just ti she can be by his side at all times. Her answer came when her phone started to ring again in Alucard's hand which made him growl even louder and reject the call again. But it was too late her mind was set. As much as she wanted to just throw herself into his arms and forget that the world has ever existed, she can't. With a heavy heart, She held his hand and started to pull it away from her.

"I'm sorry Alucard." Seras looked away. "But I can't and you know that."

Alucard clenched his hands hard in anger that he almost broke the phone in his hand, but let out a sigh to calm again. He knew that it was pointless to try and make her stay but he still tried in hopes of one day she might just say 'Yes' and never leave. He stretched out the hand that held the phone and gave it to her. Seras took in and quickly started to dial her boss's number and waited for an answer. Alucard came closer to her to wrap his arm around her waist and bring her closer to him so he could rest his head on her shoulder. Seras didn't mind for she too wanted to be by his side as much as she could before leaving again.

"Hello!"

Alucard could hear the man shouting from the other end which made his brow furrowed in anger, How dare he yell at his lover. But Seras seemed to be used to it from her calm demeanor.

"I sorry sir, I did not mean to worry yo-…...yes…hmm...I have it…"

While she was busy talking, Alucard got bored and decided to have a little fun. He brushed his lips against Seras's neck, even though she was still talking he could feel her shiver slightly in his hold and encouraged him to continue.

"I understand sir, I will be thERE!"

Quickly Seras covered her mouth and turned sharply towards Alucard. He had a wide smirk on his face but what truly caught her attention was the red in his teeth, it wasn't much but it was enough to tell Seras that he bit her so hard that he made her bleed a little. She glared at him which he responded to with a small chuckle.

_"Seras!... What happened?"_

Seras placed the phone in her ear not looking away from Alucard, to make sure he doesn't try something.

"Sorry sir, I just slipped on some water and almost fill, I will change and be there as fast as I could." She assured, feeling a small bang of guilt when Alucard's smirk flattened.

He pulled away from her, took his pants that were laying on the ground and left the room. Probably to get a drink, Seras guessed. After finishing the call with her boos, Seras went to the closet and got a new pair of clothes and underwear. She blushed when she remembered the reason, of why she had spare clothes in his home. Long story short, they sometimes get…too feisty… in the bedroom that her clothes end torn. Shaking her head from such thoughts, Seras went to the bathroom to get dress up. When she got out she headed to the living room and found Alucard taking on the phone, shirtless, wearing only his pants. The sights of him made Seras's mind flash some images from their time together, making her face slightly redden with embarrassment. When saw her he lifted his hand telling her to wait.

"…You better be sure that it is clear." He said coldly to whoever he was talking to on the phone. "For if I found out otherwise then…well…I don't really need to say it now do I?"

Not waiting for a reply he ended the call and walked up to Seras. Stopping a few feet in front of her.

"The place is clear, any nosy cop that had been around had been taking care of." Seeing how Seras tensed and horror filled her eyes, Alucard quickly said. "Not in THAT way, I assure you."

Seras let out a sigh of relief, making Alucard chuckle but he stopped and leaned in to press his nose against the crock of her neck making her tense only to relax. She brought her hand to comb her fingers through his hair, he pulled away only to lean in again and press his lips against hers. The kiss was not aggressive, it was soft, gentle and full of love, not that any of his other kisses didn't have love in them. Feeling the want of keeping her locked in his home growing in him Alucard pulled away from Seras, The last thing he wants is to give her a reason to hate him, even if it was a little.

"Well…"He started to walk towards his room not facing her. "Take care of yourself."

Seras couldn't see it, but Alucard had a pained look on his face, he could hear her walking away and opening the door making his chest feel heavy. He really just wanted to blow up the police station and everyone in it just then and there. Alucard was so lost in his anger that he did hear the door close because Seras paused in her place to type something into her phone with a grin on her face. Alucard raised a brow in wonder when he felt his phone vibrates. When he opened it he felt confused when he saw that it was a text from Seras. He turned around and saw her still standing beside the open door with a mischievous grin that something good cam after it whenever Alucard saw it, at least good to him.

"Why did you send me a location?" He asked, fighting the urge to smirk back. She only responded with a shrug.

"Let's just say I was…tempted." She said almost lustfully before leaving the apartment not giving Alucard the chance to reply.

Alucard confusion grew. He looked back to the text and opened the location, it was of a place near the harbor, the place was very familiar for some reason. And then it hit him, this was the location the dealers sent him to bring him the new weapon set. Alucard couldn't help but laugh. His police girl must have caught wind of it and is decided to catch them in the act.

"Such a nosy cop I have in my hand." He said sarcastically.

"I wonder how did she know about this deal? Most of my men don't know about it yet…hmmm…I guess I will have to bring her in for questioning…keep her for a few days maybe weeks…But she is a stubborn one, knowing her she won't confess that easily."

He licked his lips excitedly at the thought of the long nights of "_Torture_" he'll have to do to get her to talk.

"That means I must buy some new toys then, for she got used to the old once."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Now I sometimes wonder "Why I don't try and write smut?" ….Writing this story took me a whole week and more because I was embarrassed half the time! (/)**

**Even though it was only implied….I'm not ready for smut at all.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the story and I apologies for any grammar mistakes, I'm too lazy to check.**

**Next Story: Human and Monster AU**

**(A/N): I have a big surprise for you guys on the next story, and I'm one hundred percent sure that you guys are gonna love it! *Wink** Wonk*****


	20. Human and Monster AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long!... But I'm here now, and let me tell you, NEVER leave your computer with your baby nephew because he'll SMASH the screen!**

**Anyway, I hope you like this new AU!**

**30 AU Challange:**

**19 - Human and Monster AU**

* * *

"Well done Seras!" Praised her teacher. "You are such a fast learner for your age, very impressive indeed."

"Thank you." Said the little 4-year-old with a blush on her face from the complement. Seras looked down at her hand-writing proud of her work. Miss Eliza only taught her cursive-writing last week and with a lot of practice, she was able to write in that style without anyone pointing out any mistakes she had made because there weren't any.

"Let's just practice some more so we won't forget, shall we?" Said miss Eliza as she took away the paper she had just wrote and placed a new blank one in front of her to fill again. The smile on her face was replaced with a frown as she looked up to her teacher, making her furrowed her brows in pity for the little girl.

"I know you you are bored my dear." Started miss Eliza. "But these lessons are important no matter how silly or boring they can be."

"I know…" Seras still stared at the blank paper with a sad look. Her teacher came closer, placing her cold hand under Seras's chin making her look up at her, the little girl shiver at the contact but didn't pull away. she smiled at her.

"I promise you, as long as you keep improving this fast we will begin a new lesson by next week." Her teacher said with a smile. "How does that sound?"

Seras averted her eyes from her teacher and only gave a hum in an agreement. She just wants to go outside and play with her friends.

"You will go and play outside after we finish here." Her teacher said pulling away from her to go and bring a book from where seras will copy and sentence or a small paragraph from.

Seras's eyes slightly widened. She sometimes swears that she feels as if her teacher was able to read her mind. She thought in amazement not seeing the smile her teacher was hiding, a happy smile from hearing her students adorable admiration.

* * *

Seras ran out of her house to inside the village with a big smile on her face. She finally finished her studies and was allowed to go outside and play with her friends on the promise to be home before dark. Part of Seras wanted to stay back a while and hear what does Miss Eliza talk to her mother about when she is gone. But she quickly shook the idea away for it was probably just boring adult things and she wanted to have fun. When she finally reached the center of the village she found her friends already in the middle of a game.

Alex, David, John, Emilia, and Lilian. David was wearing a blindfold and stretching his arms out, trying to catch the others who were running around him making sounds to make David follow them only to move away when he got close and miss. Emilia saw Seras and stopped and waved both her hands up to welcome her.

"Seras!... You are finally here!" unfortunately her stillness and loudness caused her to be an easy target, David ran towards her voice and wrapped his arms around her to catch her and forbid her from escaping. David then takes off his blindfold with a victorious grin on his face.

"I win!" he declared. "Now it's your turn."

Emilia groaned as she pushed the boy away from her, Seras just laughed at her friends as she approached them with a smile.

"What are you playing?" She asked curiously.

"It's a game my father learned on one of his trips!" Alex answered smiling at her as he took the blindfold from David.

"It's really fun!" Said Emilia who finally freed herself from David. "You should try it!"

"Maybe after you, because you are IT!" Said David who was still smug over the fact that he had won.

"I was saying 'Hello' to Seras!" Shouted Emilia at him not accepting the fact that she had lost and to David no less.

As they argued Alex started to explain the game for Seras. The game was called "_**Blind man's Bluff**_". It's played among a group of children, one of them would wear the blindfold becoming 'IT', they then will have to try and catch the rest who would be around trying to escape, but if they catch you, you'll have to be the next to wear the blindfold and become 'IT' then try to catch another who will have to take your place when you do catch them. Seras's eye lit up with excitement as the game was explained.

"Can I play?"

"Of course" aid Alex with a smile.

Emilia was 'IT' first, Seras and her friends let out a squeal of laughter whenever Emilia came too close to one of them. Those around them either smile at their innocent or just ignored them and focused more on their work. Seras's turn did not come until Lilian caught her. She didn't exactly catch Seras, for Lilian was a very tamed girl so when her turn came she mostly just stood in her place and only moved a little whenever when of them came a bit close to her. So Seras took that chance, She slowed down around Lilian and faked being upset when she was "Caught" which earned her a few laughs from her friends and David blurring out what was obvious but as usual was ignored because they didn't care. They just wanted to have fun. Putting the blindfold on she was determined to catch all of her friends, even though she knows that it was impossible because the first person she catches will take her place but she still hoped.

"Whoa!... That was close but not so." Said Alex who dodged her attack.

"This is too easy." Said David teasing her.

Seras grunted in annoyance but sad nothing, when she felt movement on her left she tried to catch it but missed.

"Lily don't just stand there move quickly!" Said Emilia making Seras pause in her place as she glared towards were she believed Emilia stood with Lilian.

"You Can't help her move around!" She said with furrowed brows.

"She can." Corrected Alex, Seras turned to her right towards where his voice came, then started to explain. "The game is us against you, So we can help each other to escape you."

Seras ran towards Alex's voice but failed to catch him as he was faster than her. A burst of laughter filled the air and she knew who it belonged to, it was john.

"Where is all that talk of catching us fast?" He taunted. "I guess you are all bark and no bite."

Deep down Seras knew that her friend didn't mean anything bad and it was just friendly teasing. But for a moment Seras was fueled with hatred for the boy, so she ran to his voice too fast that he had no chance to run and because of the blindfold Seras couldn't see that she was charging too fast and before anyone could say anything Seras pumped to him making them both fall to the ground. Both kids ground in pain from the fall, Seras forced herself up and started to take off her blindfold only to gasp in fear as she looked down at john. There was a pointy rock nearby when they both fill, it tore through his shirt and skin causing him to bleed. Seras quickly pulled away from him and sat beside him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" She stuttered.

"It hurts…"A few tears started to escape john's eyes no matter how hard he tried to keep it in.

Before Seras could say or do anything she found herself being roughly pulled away from her friend and thrown to the side where she landed on a pile of wet mud that covered her the bottom of her pretty dress, some of her hair and face. When she looked up she saw a woman whom she knew as john's mother.

"My poor baby!.. are you in pain?" She called making some people who were around stopped and turn their heads to watch the scene. she knelt beside her son to pull him to her lap and examined his wound. "Look at all that blood!... We need to get you to the doctor."

She then turned her head sharply to Seras, making a chilled feeling of fear run down the little girl's spine upon seeing that hateful glare.

"YOU!" She exclaimed, then gently lowered her son back down and marched up towards her.

A few eyes of those who were watching what was going on widened when they knew what was the women about to do next, and before anyone could do anything to stop her, she raised her hand up and slapped Seras hard.

"You HARLOT!" She screamed. "How dare you harm my son you damned child!"

The elder women kept throwing insults but Seras didn't hear any of them. She was still in a state of shock from the slap, at first she felt nothing but the pain slowly came, she unconsciously licked her lip trying to soothe the pain but was surprised to taste blood. Her lower lip hurt so bad and when she touched it and tensed when she saw blood on the tip of her fingers. Without waiting for another hurtful word Seras stood up and turned to leave for her home only slip and fall again on the mud but this time the mud, covered her front and more on her face. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Seras let out a loud cry that made those who weren't paying attention turn around to see what was happening. Seras stood up again and thankfully didn't fall as she ran fast towards her home crying. She was so blinded by her tears that she couldn't see the looks of horror the people were giving as she passed them, her face covered in mud, blood, and tears.

* * *

The village was dead silence, the only people who were still outside are the village's headmen. Martin the Blacksmith, who was making sure everyone is safe in their homes, Doctor Gabriel, who after treating Seras's wound decided to stay around in case they needed his services again knowing full well of the danger that was coming. The priest, however, stayed back, as he took it upon himself to give Mrs. Eliade, the unfortunate women who brought this upon them and herself, a sanctuary in the church in hopes that the demonic creature won't be able to step within the church's holy grounds. And lastly, Seras's father, Henry Victoria the village's head who waited outside his home with Ms. Eliza who refused to leave after the…incedent occurred.

"You know he is very displeased." Said the teacher, breaking the silence and turning the father's attention towards her.

"I know." He answered calmly, that respond only made the women chuckle.

"You sound calm for a man who is about to face the devil." A sinister smile slowly started to creep on her face. "Do you really think that you'll be able to talk him out of it?"

"No." He retorted. "But he is still a king, which means there is hope for him to discuss this like civilized me-"

"He is demanding blood." She interrupted him. the father turned his head to look at Eliza only to be met with glowing red eyes. "The moment the sun sets he will exist his castle and rushes over here with his servants."

Henry turned his gaze from her to look up into the gray sky. The clouds didn't disappear since the incident in the Village's center, which he guessed was the No-life king's doing. It was the reason why Ms. Eliza was able to stand outside with him most of the morning until now. He remembered the fear and rage he felt when he heard the news of his daughter getting assaulted. He wanted nothing more than to go to The Eliade's home and commit things that no man should do to women, but that was stopped when Ms. Eliza came to him and told him that the No-life king is coming.

"It's almost time." He jumped at Eliza's cold tone.

He turned to her but she was not facing him. she was giving her full attention to the faraway castle up the mountain that was impossible for the simple human eyes to detect in the dark but he knew that the vampire beside him is having no trouble, for from what he had learned, vampires, can see clear through the darkness as if it was the middle of a sunny day. As the sun finally set and the darkness surrounded them, Seras's father could hear unholy distance screeching that made his spine shiver in fear and the instinct to run rise.

"What in the world was that sound!?" Called Gabriel as he exited from his house to join him outside. From inside the village, martin came running towards them, with a sword that he forged himself. he flinched away from the female vampire to stand beside his friends

"Did you hear that too?" he asked.

"The No-life king..." Henry answered as he licked his lips nervously. "And he is coming."

Both Martin and Gabriel didn't say anything more. He came closer to his friend to assure him that he isn't alone. however, even the knowledge of his loyal friends being by his side to aid him did nothing to ease henry's fear. From afar he could hear the sound of a carriage's rattle coming closer to them. from the distance, the three men could see the black carriage of the No-life king enter their village. It didn't take long for it to stop in front of henry Victoria's.

"My god…" whispered Gabriel who was staring at the king's black horses in astonishment while the other two were disturbed. The horses' eyes were pure red and when they neighed they could see the hint of fang and they couldn't help but wonder if vampires had the ability to turn animals too. The driver started to get down from his seat to open the carriage door but before his feet could touch the ground the door was slammed open making all-around human and vampire flinch. The No-life King slowly exited the carriage and stood straight showing his true hight that intimidated the other men around, His hair was raven black that went past his shoulders and cover part of his pale face, his piercing red eyes focused on henry with a glare, his lips curled down in a sneer that showed his razor-sharp teeth. In his entire life, Henry Victoria met the No-life King only two times and in these times the king gave him that same look, the first time was 4 years ago and the second was now. He started to step forward which made all three men tense, they thought that he would come for henry but they were wrong when he walked past them going towards the house. Henry turned around to go after him but before he could say or do anything he stopped when the Nolife king turned his head around to glare daggers at him.

"Stay." He growled the command and it was enough to make freeze in his place and silently apologize for his wife, who was still inside the house with their sleeping daughter.

* * *

Vlad made his way through the small house ignoring everything and everyone. He didn't take long to find Seras's room, when he opened the door he found her mother sitting on the bed beside her who turned around at the sound of the door opening. The mother gasped and stood up at the sight of him, but she didn't leave Seras's side.

"Step away." he said calmly though the hint of warning was there. but despite that, she didn't, either she was very brave or very stupid to stand between him and what was his, either way, it was very annoying.

He ignored her as he walked to the other side of the bed to set on the bed beside Seras. The mother sat back but this time instead of setting in her original spot she sat on the end of the bed and observed him. It was very troublesome to have her around but he allowed it knowing full well that he was the reason why the woman was so overprotective of her daughter. After what he had done 4 years ago to her family what mother wouldn't be. Vlad ignored her as he concentrated on his Seras. She was sleeping peacefully unaware of the monster that was hovering over her. He would have enjoyed watching over Seras, to admire how cute the little girl looked sleeping with no worry, if it wasn't for that nasty bruise on her right cheek and the small of on her lower lip. His eyes glowed red with anger and he guessed his shadows were properly filling the room because the women with him started to chant a prayer.

"Where is she?" he asked, causing the women the cut her prayer and look at him. She saw how his eyes narrowed at the mark on Seras's checks.

Now Madison Victoria is a woman who wishes no harm to anybody, even if that person caused her harm, she will forgive them and Mrs. Eliade had caused her harm many times throughout her life. She used to mock when they were children, in their adolescent she spread false rumors about her that made almost everyone in the village looked down at her, and when they were adults she tried to steal Henry from her by trying to seduce him, which thankfully had failed. But now, she is going after her daughter to make her life a living hell as she made her own. And because of that, Madison felt for the first time the desire to see someone whether in pain.

"They are hiding her in the church's basement." She answered calmly. "My husband was hoping to try and talk you out of whatever you were planning."

Despite the fury, he felt Vlad couldn't help the grin that crept on his face, not because the thought of them thinking that a simple church would stop him was laughable, but also because of how the women shared his idea that the women who harmed Seras deserved punishment. Without saying another word Vlad stood up after examining Seras one last time and made his way outside, as he reached the front door he played the scene of Seras getting assaulted by that woman one last time, recalling the insults that she spat at his mate. A mad grin spread across his face as he decided a perfect punishment.

* * *

Seras groaned in annoyance as she woke up, she opened one of her eyes slightly to look around her only to close it again because of the bright sun. She turned the other side to ignore the daylight and continue sleeping only to set up with a hiss of pain, she brought her hand up to brush against her check only to wince in pain and pull it away, and just then the memories of yesterday's incident played in her head. She frowned as she felt another wave of tears come in, but then shock them away. Seras refused to cry even though she really wanted to, She just sat there and wondered if her friend was alright. Her thoughts were cut short when her door was opened. She turned around and saw that it was her mother.

"Well, good morning there, I was just about to come and wake you." Her mother greeted with a smile as she made her way to set beside Seras and give her a hug.

"Good morning." Seras said back as she returned the hug.

"How are you feeling love?" Her mother asked in a calm way, her arms still wrapped around her.

"I feel fine." Seras whispered back, but her mother could hear the true words that were hidden but didn't push it.

"Well, you are gonna feel better when you know that you will not have classes with Ms. Eliza for the next few days." Madison Victoria had to hold back a small chuckle when Seras pulled away from her and looked at her with such big eyes.

"Really?" Seras asked hopefully.

"Yes…" her mother confirmed. "She sent a letter this morning, that she won't' be able to come and teach you because she has some important work to deal with."

"Does that mean I can go and play early with my friends?"

Seras missed the way her mother almost frowned at her question. After yesterday's incident, Madison wanted Seras to stay home for a few days until things calm outside. But the way her little angel got excited at the idea of meeting her friends again despite her injuries made her give in.

"Not before you eat breakfast first." She lectured playfully, but this time seras didn't mind as she got up her bed and followed her mother outside the room.

* * *

After Seras was done eating and dressing up, she went outside to meet her friends, but unlike yesterday she walked there instead of running. She didn't want to pump into people and hurt them then get yelled at...again. as she got closer to the center she started to notice how the people flinched away from her path when they saw her come towards or near them. Seras was confused, but then come to the conclusion that they were just being nice and staying out of her because she was smaller than the, so whenever she made eye contact when someone who stepped out of her way hurridly, she would thank them with a big smile even though it hurt her cheek and lower lip. When she finally reached the center she saw her friends and just when she was about to call them, she stopped when she noticed that they were standing around John who looked like he was crying. Seras's smile flattened as she made her way to them. Emilia was the first to notice her.

"Hey, Seras." Emilia greeted with a weak smile.

"Hey…" everyone nodded or murmured a 'hello' under there breath before returning to John who was still lost in his own thought. "What wrong?"

Emilia pulled Seras away from the group of kids to talk to her in private. Seras was panicking thinking that she might have hurt John so bad that he didn't want to be around her. They stopped on the other side, not too far from the other kids but far enough so they won't hear them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Seras whispered to her friend, who shook her head.

"It's not you Seras…" she assured which made Seras relieved that she wasn't the reason for her friend's sadness, but she wasn't ready for what she was about to hear next. "It's John's mother."

"What happened?"

Emilia started to tell her how this morning there was an accident with sickles in the field, an accident so horrendous that the adults refuse to tell too much of it. the accident almost killed Mrs. Eliade but by a miracle, she survived. But the doctor said that her face and body became so deformed that not even time would be able to heal or make the scars go away.

"That's so horrible," Seras said covering her mouth in shock, Emilia just nodded.

"They won't let him see her or even talk to her." Seras couldn't help but bite her lip.

"I feel like this is my fault…" Seras whispered making her friend a bit angry.

"Don't say that…" she lectured. "It's not your fault, it was just an accident it could have happened to anybody."

Seras didn't say anything more, just stared at her friend from afar and wondered what she could do to make her friend happy again. the two girls didn't notice the adults who have been overhearing their conversation. The adults exchanged a knowing look of what truly happened last night, they were angry at the little girl because what happened to that woman was her fault but none of them said anything or dared to do anything because they were afraid that they would end up just like that woman or have a worse fate.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**(A/N): ****In the last chapter I told you guys that I have a surprise, well, the surprise is this AU. For you see, this chapter is a sneak peek for a bigger story I am planning to start by the beginning of next year. The story will be called "_Blood Debt_" I can't tell you the details yet but what I can tell you is that Seras's family owns Alucard a blood debt and they will repay him through Seras. How?...Why?...When?...you will find out in the story when I start posting it. *Wink Wonk***

**Tell me what you think, and I'll see if I should continue with this idea or not.**

**Next story: Reverse AU**


	21. Reverse AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait!...writing block was not merciful with me, I hope I make it up to you by making this story longer than the once before it!**

**30 AU Challange:**

**20 - Reverse AU**

* * *

It was the dead of the night, the full moon was brightening the dark sky but unlike any other night this one was not a quiet night, in the middle of a forest that no human had dared to come near in fear of monsters, was a castle. From outside the castle looked old, and if it wasn't for the lights and music that came from inside people would guess that it was deserted. Inside was a ballroom that was filled with people dancing, laughing and talking among themselves. the party was lively, which was ironic considering none of the attendance was alive or human. They were all vampires and not any kind, it was for those who were of noble rank or a powerful elder. Among them stood a vampire who unlike everyone around him he was not enjoying himself. His appearances were of an adult human but among the vampires, he was just young blood of the noble rank. He ignored the conversation of the group that he was with to look around the party in hopes to find someone or at least something that would interest him. He found none. He sighed remembering why does he always ignore or politely reject the hostess's invitation to her parties. They were all so dull to him, despite everyone else having a blast. The party was filled with vampires who acted stuck up. He noticed how some vampires had someone standing behind them with the same bored expression as his, or just looked like they are miserable but he didn't care or spare them a second glance. They were vampires, yes. However, they weren't like him. These vampires were fledglings, vampires who were once humans but now are serving under a stronger vampire who gave them the curse of immortality. out of curiosity, he searched the ballroom for more fledglings and as he found them he saw how different and …inappropriate they were dressed. Now, when the hostess sent the invitations for the party, she put a rule for those who have fledglings to put a black leather collar around their necks so that the other guests won't confuse them to a superior vampire. He noticed how some masters decided to push it a little further by making them wear rags, or be barefoot, some even took it further as to make them wear provocative clothes that showed too much skin, whether it was for punishment or intimate reasons the hostess didn't seem to mind or care.

"_Maybe she is enjoying the view of attractive males and females._"

The sound of loud laughter pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the circle he was in. it came from one of the men who he assumed told a joke but from the fake laughter he got as a response he could already tell it wasn't really funny. He rolled his eyes and turned away only for his eyes to fall on the hostess of the party he was in.

She was gorgeous, and that word seemed to little compared to her. she was a tall redhead, with brown eyes that gleamed red and a luscious pale skin but almost everyone was paying more attention to her body than her beautiful face. Her dress did nothing to hide it, she wore a short dress that ended mid-thigh, the top was a buckled collar thas an extension of the dress rested over her collarbone, revealing good amount of her cleavage which seemed to not be enough for there eyes because her breasts were big and perky, going up on both sides of her dress was three, revealing bits of her white smooth flesh, the dress was also tight which showed her perfect figure, her back was curved so beautifully but his favorite part of her was her curvy hips and long legs. She had the beauty and body of a goddess, he wanted nothing more than to at least place his hand on one of the slits that showed her skin. He averted his eyes not wanting to be caught staring, she is truly a beautiful woman and if she did find interest in him by the end of the party he wouldn't mind spending the day with her, which probably wouldn't be hard since she flirted with almost everyone in the ballroom if not also made promises to have few in her bed, man or women it didn't seem to matter to her. He would've asked to join but his pride forbids him to act like all those lustful fools.

"Lady Raena, the party is simply amazing." One of the women said. "I say you outdid yourself."

"Oh, this is nothing." Said lady Raena with a chuckle but then her eyes, voice and even her smile turned seductive as she said the next part. "You should come to my _Other _special parties, I bit the two of us can much more fun…_Alone._"

The woman giggled as she looked away embarrassed by the offer but didn't turn it down. the young vampire took a sip of his drink, assuming that the rest of the night would be like this one someone asked something that drew his full attention.

"By the way Lady Raena, I heard a rumor that you and the No-life queen are very close is that true?" Everyone on the circle turned to her and there are some around them who overheard the name 'No-life Queen' which drew them to the conversation. For a moment, Lady Raena was surprised by the question but seemed to quickly shook it off because she smiled again before answering.

"Yes, we are very close friends me and her." She said looking down at her drink as if remembering something, which for some reason made the young man a bit jealous.

"Oh my, this is so exciting to meet someone who knows the queen!" one of the other women said.

"What was your relationship with her?" the young vampire suddenly asked, making everyone look at him, he didn't know if it was because his question was rude or because he was quite all this evening and talking only now. Lady Raena didn't seem to take his question as an offense.

"I was her first fledgling." Everyone then turned back to look at her as if she had grown a second head. "I was the first vampire she ever turned and because of that I am very special to her, even after all those centuries and many fledglings, I am still her darling Raena."

Everyone then suddenly burst with excitement, asking her many questions and saying how honored they are to know someone of royalty.

"Will she by chance attend this party?" A man asked, making everyone agreeing with his question wanting it to be answered.

"That depends…" she answered with a shrug. "She gets bored easily by these kinds of parties. That's why she attends only so few of them."

Everyone seemed to get disappointed including him.

"But…" They all looked back at her, with hopeful eyes. "I have a feeling that she might come to this one."

Everyone then talked among themselves of how amazing it would be to finally meet the queen, and how to act around her, or if they even should come near her since she is known to be very dangerous. They were all so occupied with each other that they missed the spark of mischief in Raena's eyes, she looked as if she knew something that no one else is aware of. The party continued and the young vampire quickly got bored and decided to wander off a little. As he did, he looked around the party and saw different groups of vampires. Even though that the party was held in an ancient castle that had beautiful and elegant ballroom he saw that there was a group who were dressed as if they were in a club, there are those who dressed more elegantly but still considered modern standards, and there are those, like him, who dressed as if they were in the 18th century. Now, he wasn't an elder he was turned into a vampire only a few decades ago but he still preferred that style for it made him look strong and wise among other vampires, maybe that's why he was accepted in Lady Raena's group because they thought he was an elder. Thinking about the beautiful redhead again made him long to see her again even though it was only a few minutes since he left her group. As he made his way to her he didn't notice how the ballroom slowly became quite until he reached there. He lifted his head up in confusion and looked around him all the guests were staring at the direction of the double doors, and when he followed their eyes to see what were they staring at he became speechless.

There, by the opened double doors was a girl…no, a woman. A striking woman that her beauty matched the hostess. The woman had short blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, it was styled in a way to show her pale face. Her eyes were big and red, from one look anyone would say that they looked innocent but if you looked closely you could see that those eyes had probably seen hell itself and came back. his eyes then traveled down to her body and quickly became disappointed. Unfortunately, unlike Lady Raena's clothe hers were not improper at all, the only thing that revealing was her cleavage. The queen wore a floor-length keyhole sequin illusion red dress with long sleeves, but it was still very attractive and the dress hugged her body beautifully which made him want to tear off the dress to see the rest of that pale and smooth skin. The movement behind her forced him to look over her. Standing behind her were two dark-haired men one of them taller than the other by a few, and their hight wasn't the only thing that was different. The shorter man looked respectable, his short hair and clothes looked tidy, even his posture was straight, he stood like a butler ready for an order. The other one, on the other hand, was the opposite of that. His shoulder-length hair was messy as if he just ended with a fight, the first few buttons of his dress shirt were open and he was missing his tie, and he had a deep frown on his face, unlike the other who had a pleased smile. It was probably because of the leather dog muzzle that was wrapped around his head. The queen, like other elder vampires, had probably decided to follow the invitation rule and made both her fledglings wear leather collars that were attached to thin chains, which the queen was holding, making sure everyone knew that those two were hers.

"Excuse me." A gentle voice pulled him away from his thoughts. He turned his head and watched as Lady Raena left the group and walked towards the No-life Queen. The silent slowly broke as everyone started to whisper among themselves, but the ones he can hear clearly were his group.

"Do you think she will bring her here?"

"I doubt it."

"We have the entire night who knows maybe we will get a chance."

"It would be so exciting to finally meet our queen."

"Remember that she hates these kinds of parties."

"She probably came just for the hostess."

As the men and women talked, the young man's eyes never left the two women. When Raena finally reached the Queen she seemed to greet her as if she was a long old friend but what shocked him and everyone around him was how the cold queen returned the greeting with a warm smile and a tight hug. The two women started to chat a little before the queen gestured to her two servants which Raena greeted them almost the same level as she did to her previous master.

_"So they aren't new."_ The young man thought to himself as he kept his eyes on them.

As they made their way through the ballroom the young man couldn't keep his eyes off the queen. She was so small and looked fragile yet he could sense a strong aura pouring from her. It was powerful and terrifying…and he so…so wanted to dominate it. Everyone who knows him would say that he was full of himself, that he was too proud, they always told him that just because he obtained a bit more power at his fledglings days doesn't make him invincible but he never listened. He **knew** he was strong, he **knew** he could destroy anyone he wants, and he **knew** he could have any woman he wants… if he just pushed hard enough. He stopped when he saw the two servants leave their master and the hostess to who knows where, but it was probably the orders of the queen he assumed. So wasting no time the young man made his way to the two women before anyone else could.

_"Who knows? maybe I could hit two birds with one stone."_ He thought with a smirk.

When Seras entered the ballroom she pressed the urge to roll her eyes at the stars of astonishment or to turn around and walk away from everyone, to avoid everyone like she used to. Those thoughts stopped when she saw her dear Raena come towards her with a happy smile and open arms to welcome her, she couldn't help the warm smile she gave. The two women hugged each other tightly, severing the moment since it has been decades since the last time they have seen each other. However, Seras could feel eyes burning at the back of her head, eyes that were filled with anger and jealousy from the effection she is showing to Raena but she ignored it, for it wasn't the first time her fledglings got worked up over her care for Raena. The two women pulled away from each other but their hands were still connected.

"Raena, my darling." Greeted Seras with a soft yet excited tone. "How have you been?"

"I have been down lately." She said with a fake pout but that pout was quickly gone and a seductive smirk came into place. "kiss me and I will instantly feel better."

That reply made the jealousy inside Seras's servants rise, however, Seras merely laughed at her.

"My my my!" Said Raena as her eyes widened at the two men standing behind Seras. "Seras, where did you find such delicious treats? And why didn't I know about them sooner?"

Seras looked behind her and she could see how her two servants tensed under the redhead's gaze. Seras just smirked as she looked back to her first fledgling and then gestured to them.

"Let me introduce you, this is Sebastian." She pointed at the shorter man who bowed down politely.

"Pleasure meeting you." He said with the smile as a gentleman should, but anyone could see that he really didn't want to be in the same place as this woman.

"And this…is Alucard." She gestured to the taller man, who responded with just a deep growl.

Raena would be lying if she said she didn't feel even a little hurt by how Seras's new fledglings made it clear that they hated her because from her latter's she could tell that these two were very dear to Seras. She might adore them as much as she did to her with she was first turned, but Raena could tell that the adoration Seras held for them was something stronger than the one she has shown her.

"Well, the pleasure is all mine." She greeted with a smile as if they were old friends of hers, ignoring the passive aggressiveness of their attitude. Raena then turned to Alucard to examine him, which made Alucard raise a brow in confusion. Her smile then turned to smirk as she turned to Seras.

"You know…" She began. "When I put that leather collar rule I never thought that you would go as far as to muzzle them…at least one of them."

This made Seras's smile to vanish and an annoyed frown to replace it and for Alucard, it was the opposite his deep frown was gone and a wicked grin was shown, the grin was of a man who did a terrible crime and was proud of it.

"It's a punishment for disobeying my orders." She said firmly.

"With a muzzle?" Raena asked in bewilderment.

"A punishment that fits the crime." She answered which made Alucard chuckle.

"Worth it." He said proudly, earning a sharp glare from Seras making both him and Sebastian tense. She was probably telling them something through their link but she could tell it wasn't good.

Seras turned back to Raena ignoring them, then the chains that were connecting them to her vanished but the collars were still there along with Alucard's muzzle.

"Do something good for once this evening and bring me and Raena something to drink." She said dismissively. Both servants shared a look before going to do what they were ordered but Raena could hear them argue in a hushed tone before they went too far.

"It's all your fault that she is treating me so coldly." Said Sebastian.

"Would you shut the whining already." Retorted Alucard. "At least you're not the one who is walking around with a dog's muzzle."

Sebastian just sighed as they continued to walk away. When they were far enough, Raena took it as a chance to hook her arm with Seras's and started leading her away.

"What does a poor fledgling do to deserve a muzzle?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Seras answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Does it have to do with why you are wearing a dress that covers most of your skin? Not that I mind." Raena pressed herself a bit closer to Seras. "It makes me want to unwrap you like a little gift…again."

Seras ignored the seduction tone in the redhead's voice as she continued to walk.

"I'm sorry my beautiful ruby." She said using the old nickname she gave Raena when she was just a newborn. "I'm afraid that I must decline the offer."

Lady Raena was taken back by the rejection. Since her first night as a vampire, Seras had NEVER said 'No' to her. When she wanted something she would give it to her no matter what it was, Clothes, jewelry, property, she went as far as allow her to sleep with anyone she desired men or women without fear of consequences, even if what she desired was her own master Seras complied. When she was finally a free vampire Seras didn't stop looking after her. Through centuries, Raena saw many men and women end up as the No-life Queen's fledglings after her but none of them had even a small part of the luxury she with her master. Until now it seems.

"Is it because of them?" Raena asked her smile became genuine and not flirty. Seras paused for a while, not answering immediate or meeting her eyes.

"Yes…" Seras answered with a furrowed brows which made Raena's smile flattened a little.

"Seras?..."

That frown, the frown that Raena knew it meant that Seras really wanted to scream till she was hoarse and pull her hair out. She was troubled and can't seem to find the solution. Raena pulled Seras to outside where no eyes can follow or ears that could hear them. After making sure that she was alone Raena looked back to Seras.

"So tell me…" She began gently. "What is troubling you."

Seras opened her mouth but close it again, Raena could see the conflict on her face, as if the voices of the souls within her are telling her not to do it. The redhead then reached out and cupped her previous master's face in her hands which surprised her.

"It's true that we shared some…I mean…_Many_… nights as lovers in the past." She said with her usual flirty manner, but her looks then softened. "But that doesn't mean that we are not friends, no we are more than that …we are a family."

When she said that a beautiful smile graced Seras's face, then she placed her hand over Raena's.

"Thank you, my little ruby." Raena smiled at the nickname and then let go of Seras.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Seras licked her lips nervously.

"It's about Alucard and Sebastian."

"I figured as much." Retorted Raena sarcastically with a chuckle earning a glare from Seras but it did faze her. "Go on."

Seras rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"As I said, it's about Alucard and Sebastian…" She said again."…I think that…they might be…my…"

"Good evening Ladies!" Someone called interrupting Seras.

Angry at the interruption both ladies turned their heads sharply to the source. They saw a young vampire standing on the doorway, those who would see him would say that he was a man but they could tell only from the smell that he was just a few decades old. Pureblood or not, this boy wasn't a real vampire.

"I saw you from afar and I couldn't help but come and introduce myself." He said with a bow.

_"Not even going to apologize for intruding on what it was a private conversation." _Spoke Seras into Raena's mind creating a mental link between them.

_"How rude."_ Responded Raena.

Seeing how the two women became suddenly silence he decided to keep going. He turned to face Seras with a smile.

"If I was to be blunt I came here to ask her highness for a dance." He said with such confidence and when he saw the blond raised a brow in surprise he mistook it for amazement. At that moment Raena broke into a fit of laughter, making the young vampire jump in surprised but Seras was unfazed.

"I see…" Said Seras understanding what he was doing and what did he want, she glared at him not only for thinking so lowly of her but also for being disrespectful.

"He...Hahaha!...That idiot immediately went for the big fish!... Hahahahaha!" Said Raena between her fit of laughter.

Seras's harsh glare and Raena's laughter made the confidence leave the man as her for the first time felt so little. Seras was about to summon her powers to rip this boy apart, but when she saw two silhouettes standing behind him she stopped and decided another punishment.

"You are an ignorant fool, how dare you come in here intruding on our privacy and what is worst talking to me as if I was your equal." She began, making him tense. "Just because you are born a vampire doesn't make you a special or a powerful one, inside that ballroom are many fledglings who could make squish you like a bug beneath their bare feet."

A sinister grin spread across her face and her eyes shone red at what she was about to say next.

"In fact…I could think of two."

When that was said the young vampire felt someone grab both his arms in such a tight hold that he was sure that if he was held any tighter is bones would break. He turned his head to his right to see who it was only to be met with the chest of a man, his eyes trailed upward and he saw the furious red eyes of the queen's muzzled servant looking down at him. He was growling at him, part of him was grateful for the muzzle thinking that it would protect him from his throat being torn by his razor-sharp teeth. He turned to his left to see her other servant who didn't look as animalistic as the taller one, in fact, he looked calm but his eyes which were filled with rage promised great pain. He was terrified for his life.

"You are a very shameless being." Stated Sebastian coldly.

"You insolent fool dare to think so highly of yourself when you are nothing but a piece of dog shit!" Snarled Alucard at the young vampire making him shake in fear.

"And it's 'Your Majesty' not 'Your Highness'. " Said Sebastian who seemed insulted in some way.

"Calm down you two." Called Seras making the two men turn to her, giving her their attention but hers was turned to the young blood who became a sniffling mess.

"P..please!...Have mercy!..." he started to beg, blood tears staining his face. "I won't do it again!... I swear!..please!"

Seras just smiled sweetly which made him have a hint of hope that he would get out of this alive.

"I know you won't." Her smile became an evil one. And all hope that he had left him. "Don't take this personally but I need to educate proud young pureblood vampires like yourself learn what happens when they don't know of the consequences of being a stuck up brat."

He started to struggle in their holds, using all of his power to try and break free, he kicked and cried which brought the attention of the rest of the guests who came outside to see what was happening only to keep their distance when they see that it was the No-life Queen's doing. Seras ignored them and the struggling mess to look back at her servants who still looked at her and waited for orders.

"My night has been ruined by him." She said in a sorrowful manner to her two fledglings. "You wouldn't want for your master to leave this party when she is at this state, would you?"

"**Never**." They both said at the same time, this earned them a smile from seras who came closer to them. She lifted both her hands to cup their faces. Her right hand on Sebastian's left check while her left hand on Alucard's right check. Both men leaned in to enjoy her touch.

Through this all, Raena was just watching and enjoying the show but when Seras cupped her faces her eyes widened in shock, not from the way her servants reacted but from the warm look Seras was giving to them. it was not the same warm look that she would give her…That was the look of a woman who is in love.

_"Oh my…"_ Raena thought to herself, unable to hide the happy grin on her face.

"Then go and entertain me with a little show won't you?" Seras then pulled away from them to clear for them a path to the open green space in front of them. the young one started to kick and struggle more but to no avail.

Alucard and Sebastian started pulling him away ignoring his screams focusing only on comping up with ideas to entertain their master with the insolent brat. Seras, Raena and the rest of the party attendants watched in horror as the due started to torture their victim in the most gruesome of ways. Unlike Seras and Raena the other vampires winced at the earsplitting screams that echoed through the night sky. Raena was watching with wide eyes, she was leaning forward on the stone railing resting her face on her right hand and let out a whistle of amazement. She was pulled out of her trance when she felt someone nudge her, she stood up straight and saw that it was Seras with two glasses of blood, which she took one and they went back to watch.

"Enjoying the show?" Asked Seras with a chuckle.

"Yes, very much so. It's been forever since I had a nice show like that." Said Raena with a disappointed sigh. "Too bad, he was cute. I really wanted to sit on his face."

That made Seras laugh, even after all these centuries she never changed.

"Well, I'm sure despite what happened tonight some men and women are still willing to go back to bed with you." The two girls then sat silent for a while before Raena broke it.

"Do you think I can take Alucard or Sebastian with to bed?"

Not after she said that she heard a glass breaking and a strong aura coming from beside her. Raena didn't need to turn around and see that Seras had broken her own glass with her fist and is now glaring at her.

"Why are you so worked up about it?" She asked calmly. "It's not the first time I tell you that I want to sleep your fledglings."

"Well, these once are off-limit." Said Seras strictly after calming down.

"Ah yes, because they are your mates, sorry." She said that so casually missing the look of Surprise on Seras's face.

"How… did you guess?" at that Raena turned to Seras and let out a fake gasp.

"I am hurt to know you think, that I wouldn't find out." Raena started to fake cry and Seras just rolled her eyes. She then started to chuckle. "it was the way you looked at them."

"Was I that obvious?" Seras asked with a raised brow.

"To those who don't know you?... No. But for me? When I saw the way you looked at them it was as clear as the moon in the night sky."

Both women didn't say anything after that but Raena broke the silence again.

"From your letters, you had them for a while now, yes?"

"About 3 decades, yes."

"Whoa!... that's a long time to be just a fledgling don't you think?" Raena was truly amazed even she didn't stay that long with Seras.

"They don't want to be free just yet…" Said Seras and Raena could sense that part of the truth was missing.

"And?" She encouraged.

"And…I'm not ready for them to be gone." Raena could hear the fear in Seras's voice.

"Then why don't you tell them and mate with them already?" Seras didn't answer but she didn't need to. "You're scared…aren't you?"

"You know my luck with love Raena." Said Seras with a scoff. "Any man I have ever loved had stabbed me in the back or ended up dead…And I don't want to risk giving my heart to someone only to tear it apart right in front of me."

"Do you love them?" Asked Raena seeing how tense Seras had become.

"I…I…Uhh.."

"How about another question." She then turned fully to Seras. "Do they love you?"

Seras bit her lower lip nervously, she opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw her Servant coming their way. Acting as if the conversation never happened Seras stood up straight and watched them come closer. Both of them were covered in blood their white dress shirts were now stained with red.

"Were you entertained, master?" Asked Sebastian with a smile but his eyes were shining red. Alucard, however, had a mad grin on his blood-covered face.

"If you didn't…" Alucard then turned his head towards the audience who jumped at his terrifying stare. "We can try with someone else until you are."

At his words, the men and women started to scramble back inside the ballroom with fear that they would follow the fate of the poor fool who crossed the queen. Seras looked at both of them then looked past them to the field. There was the young vampire's corpse, impaled by a black spear that she guessed Sebastian had conjured but the "Art work's" idea was Alucard's. Seras smiled at their handy work and turned back to them.

"You two did such a good job." She praised and both smiled with glee. She walked towards Alucard, who she gestured him to bend over when he did Seras reached around his head. "And you Alucard despite having the chance to do so, you didn't take off your punishment, which was very good. Such a good boy."

When the muzzle was finally off, Seras cupped Alucard's face and leaned forward to give him a passionate kiss which he returned immediately. The kiss was loud and aggressive When Alucard was about to wrap his arms around her Seras stopped and pulled away much to his disappointment, Seras ignored him as she turned to Sebastian. Not waiting to be told to, Sebastian leaned forward and prepared himself to be rewarded as generously as Alucard was. However, unlike Alucard Sebastian knew his limit, he knew when he could go further and when not. When Seras pulled away from him as well she looked up to both of them and saw lust clouding their eyes, if she wasn't their master they probably would have already pinned her down and had their fill of her. but they couldn't. Seras grinned at them.

"Now I feel abandoned." Said Raena pulling them out of their moment, Seras let out a breathy laugh before looking back to them.

"Go and prepare the carriage, I'm ready to go back home." She ordered and none of them argued. They nodded to her and in less than a second they were gone.

"You are going already?" Asked Raena who hugged Seras from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yes, I don't want to sit and wait until something else happens." Raena let out a groan of annoyance.

"I was really looking forward to ..relive the old days. I don't mind Alucard and Sebastian to join, the more the merrier I always say." She said seductively as her hands started to wonder but seras dismissed it.

"Another day maybe." Seras turned her head to give Raena a peak on the lips before pulling herself from her and turned to leave but Raena stopped her.

"Seras…" Raena turned serious and gave Seras a smile. "I know it's scary and that it's not easy for you, but give it another chance. They are destined for you after all and you for them."

Seras turned her head away, she really didn't want to think of or even talk about it, but she knows that she can't run from it for long. She turned to Raena and gave her a smile.

"I'll try."

They then closed again and shared another hug before separating again.

"OH!" Raena called then pulled away from Seras surprising her. "I was wondering what did Alucard do to deserve the dog muzzle."

Seras frowned at how persistent Raena is to know but instead of declining she answered.

"We were fooling around on our way here and I told them not to leave marks, but Alucard went on and left bite marks all over my body." When she said that she pulled up her sleeve and collar to revel deep bite marks that would take a long while to heal.

"I guess you were wearing a different dress before coming here?" Asked Raena with a laugh.

"Yes." Seras sighed, pulling back her sleeve and collar back to cover. "As I said act like a dog then be treated like a dog."

"I could think of another vampire who acts like a dog in bed"

"RAENA!" Seras called, red blush tainting her cheek, Raena responded with a laugh.

* * *

** I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Raena is "Oxford Not Brogues" OC, she is a beautiful and flirty Red-head who was Alucard's very first fledglings but for the sake of this AU and also because I really like the character I borrowed her.**

**Bye!...Bye!**

**Next story: Possessed AU**


	22. Possessed AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the delay everyone, this chapter was hell to finish!**

**I feel ashamed that we entered the new year and I still haven't finished this challenge!...LOL**

**30 AU challenge:**

**21 - Possessed AU**

* * *

The Victorias are a well known upper-class family, anyone who met them would always say how they are the perfect family. They had power, wealth and beauty. Everyone wanted to be them and everyone wanted to be part of them. However, they can only reach that goal they had to be one of three things to the Victorias. First, become a business partner, who would need to have different meetings with the _head of the family_, whether it was through a simple office meeting or maybe through dinner. Second, become a very close friend with the _Mrs._ Who would invite you to all of her parties, social events and so on, and by that, you will be recognized by many because of your connection with them. The third and last thing you need to be is engaged to one of their offspring if you become that you will not be just some simple friend or a business partner but will be part of the great Victoria family.

And because of that many suitors came and asked for the hand of Seras Victoria, the only child of Henry and Madison Victoria. Seras had everything a female member of the Victoria family should have. Elegance, delicacy, and beauty. They saw that that was all what a woman needed to be and it was enough to attract to many men, young or old, single or widower it didn't matter as long as they were high enough to surpass or at least match the Victoria's power they would happily give their daughter to him.

Unfortunately, When the Victoria couple had finally found a suitable suitor for their daughter of 14 to a nobleman of 40, their daughter Seras fell sick. She was unable to move, eat and sometimes even talk, her skin became deathly pale that anyone who saw her would say that she is near death's doors, her beautiful young body started to thin from the lack of food, and her beauty slowly faded. Because of that, the nobleman broke off the engagement, stating how he doesn't want to be married to a corpse. News of her illness spread fast, those who claimed to be loyal business partners slowly broke off their partnership and those who called themselves friends cut contact, all in fear of catching Seras's mysterious disease. As for those who claimed to still love their daughter, they stopped coming once they saw the state that the poor girl was in.

They became an outcast almost to all, their business was dying and so was their social life. Because of that, the couple brought many and different time of doctors, from those who use western medicine to the alternative one. None of them succeded in curing their daughter even a little. In fact, their daughter's illness had become worst, which caused great fear. Henry and Madison Victoria were starting to give up all hope and began to prepare themselves in losing their daughter, that is until one strange doctor came along.

This doctor was different from the once before him, he looked young and not popular or even known, which made them assume that he might be new and inexperienced. He requested to examine their daughter in the chances of him healing her. Madison was about to kick him out having enough of wannabe doctors coming here only to tell them that Seras would die overnight, which only turn out false. However, Henry allowed him for he was desperate to save his daughter. After one private examination, the doctor told them that their daughter's illness was connected to her emotions, that she was so deep into negative emotions that her own body started to give up wanting death. When the couple heard that they kicked him out of their house stating how idiotic it was that suck deadly sickness was linked to feelings.

After a couple of days, Henry Victoria couldn't help but think about what the doctor had said. Could it be that their precious daughter was truly unhappy? He didn't think himself as a bad father, after all, he showered his daughter with many different gifts that any girl her age would love, he brought her the best teachers to turn her into the proper young lady that she is, he even picked the best choice of a suitor for his daughter just so she won't struggle with money in the future. So what did he do wrong? He really missed his little girl. He smiled when he remembered moments when she was a little girl, he would bring her many toys and play them with her, even if his wife disapproved to the once that were made for boys but he didn't care, he just wanted to see his only daughter's smile and hear her laughter. That was until she turned 8 years old, Madison took her away from her toys and started to teach her about being a woman, his stomach twisted when he remembered the night that he found his daughter cry because of those lessons and begged him to stop them, he would try to comfort her as best as he can but he always ends up telling her that she needs to take them so she will be a proper young lady like her mother. After that night his Seras stopped complaining about her lessons and did everything she was told to do. Then they started to drift apart, her mother began to take control over most of her time, from taking her shopping for new dresses, to going to women's tea parties, to teaching her about what she should do when she becomes a wife. He knows that these lessons were hard and tiring but she needed to go through them, after all, how would their daughter survive among such cruel people who only care and bout money and status.

He gave in and decided to try something, for the first time in years he decided to talk with his daughter, and not to talk about her future and what she should do, but to talk to her like they used to, as if she was that little 8-year-old girl once again. His wife thought he was going mad but didn't get in his way and let him be. He started to talk to Seras about the past and how fun they had playing and causing mischief that they drove her mother crazy sometimes, he promised her how when she gets better he would take her to all her favorite places again and would have the same fun again. After hours of talking and not getting any kind of response instead of his daughter's blank eyes looking at him, Henry was about to give up, but then something happened that made him actually believe that he went insane. He was looking down at his daughter who was smiling at him. After a whole year of nothing, his Seras finally responded to them through a weak smile. Henry cried of joy that day. He continued talking to Seras, which caused her health to become better, so better that after a couple of months she started to talk back, shortly after Madison joined them but she wasn't much help. When Seras was unable to eat again, he suspected something was wrong and his suspicions were right. Turns out whenever Madison spent time alone with Seras she would talk to her about how she will need to study and work hard to get her suitors back. He gave his wife a stern talking and forbid her to be alone with their daughter until she stops affecting her emotional health with talk of marriage.

Henry was happy that he finally got his daughter back but there was another problem he needs to worry about and that was his finance. Losing business partners forced to make big changes and take risky deals. When Seras got better he tried to reconnect with his old partners who agreed to make deals with him but he will have to be at the bottom of the chain. Henry refused at first, he was enraged because he was the one who picked those men when they were nothing and now they repay him by humiliating him, but the growing debt on his back almost made him give in to them until he met a foreigner by the name of "Vlad Dracula". He explained to him how he came from Romania to try and expand his business, which Henry took advantage of by extending a helping hand and becoming partners. The opportunity of partnering up with Mrs. Dracula, who Henry later finds out that he is a Count made his business grow even bigger than before, which made some of his old partners try to join in, but he ignored them, deciding to no longer partner with such greedy and disloyal men.

With all his debts gone and his daughter's health returning, Henry decided to celebrate. He invited Count Dracula and a few of his friends and family who were there when he needed them. That night Henry introduced his wife and daughter to the count for the first time. He greeted his wife by only shaking her hand but when the turn was on Seras the Count lifted her hand, which looked compared to his and kissed the back of his and complimented her beauty. The way his daughter blushed at his compliment made his eyes twitch, he could remember how his wife was pulling on his sleeve with excitement, making sure that he was seeing what she was seeing but everything else was fading in the background. It's true that he used to want his daughter to marry a rich man like him to keep her happy but now after a year of watching his Seras die slowly before him and another helping her recover, he felt overprotective. His wife was angry at him for every time he separated their daughter and Count Dracula or included himself in whatever they were talking about.

However, his efforts were failed because the Count started to show up more in his house even when they didn't have any business to discuss. He would join him and his family for tea and sometimes dinner, but he and his wife could tell that most of his attention was on Seras, he would ask her questions about herself and what she liked and disliked. He suspected that the Count fancied his daughter and was confirmed when the Count came to him one night asking him the permeation to follow the English customs and court Seras in hopes of marrying her. Henry refused him immediately, not wanting to make the same mistake of giving his daughter to a man who would not love her.

The Count continued to press, making it clear how he is truly interested in taking Seras as a wife and just wishes the chance to know her more before that. Henry ended up agreeing not only because he was afraid of losing a great interested partner but also because of how sincere Count Dracula was when talking about his daughter. He did notice how the count had a cruel and even terrifying side at times, but when it came to Seras that side of him seems to disappear. Henry knew that his wife would be ecstatic by the news but he feard of Seras's reaction to it, for the last time he came to her of new of marriage she ended up at death's bed for a year, so he was quite surprised when he saw her face turn red with embarrassment and agreed to consider him.

16-year-old Seras started to meet Count Dracula, with him or his wife present of course and to his delight, the Count was different than all the men who came asking for Seras's hand before him. Henry knows of Seras's habit of being…talkative when is met when a subject she interested or passionate about, the other men used to interrupt or voice their displeasure when they noticed it, even her mother scolded her and made her press such "Flaw". But Count Dracula was different, he let Seras talk and expresse herself and when Seras realized herself and apologized he would shake his had and admits that he enjoys hearing her talk.

After months of Seras being courted other men started to come forward asking to try and court Seras as well, which wasn't a surprise since she started to go out again and of course like before her beauty attracted many men. Count Dracula was displeased by that and demanded that henry refuse all other suitors. Henry would have gladly done so, but his wife had to make it difficult. She demanded that the count should marry their daughter already if he wanted her so bad, which Vlad responded to it by saying how Seras was still a child and he wishes to take her as a woman, precisely when she becomes 20 years old. Madison refused to, thinking that it is inappropriate for a girl to be married at that age and how they will become a scandal, but unlike her, Henry agreed to that and because his word was finally Madison did not say anything more but she still pressed the marriage once in a while when her husband wasn't around, which was ignored by both Dracula and Seras.

As his wife said, people did start talking about how they are waiting for their daughter to be an older woman to wed to the noble foreigner, but he didn't care for them. For most almost all his life Henry cared too much to what the world had to say to him and it almost caused him to lose his daughter for good. He learned from his mistake and promised himself to never get between Seras and what makes her happy, and now as he looked upon her radiating smile while she spoke to her fiancé, he is confident to say that he made the right decision.

The three sat together in the lounge room, as they waited for dinner to be served. It was known that you should not leave a suitor and a lady alone, they need to have one of the lady's parents around or at least a servant, like a butler or a maid, to make sure that the meetings are going swiftly. But Henry didn't mind leaving them alone once in a while, not only because they were engaged already but also because he trusts the Count. And besides the image of his Seras being… wooed by a man, even if the man was her fiancé…disturbed him.

"I will take my leave to check on the dinner preparation." Said Henry as he stood up from a nearby sofa.

He turned to look at the Count who gave him a nod of understanding, then to Seras to gave him a sweet smile as she petted the black cat which was a gift from Dracula. With a smile and a nod, he left them alone. A silent pause filled the room as they waited for Henry to leave after he closed the door after him the silence was broken.

"I thought he would never leave!" Said the black cat as he jumped from Seras's lap to set on the space next to her. His comment made The Count Chuckle.

"I am so sorry that you have to go through this everyday Sebastian." Seras said with an apologetic look even through he could till that she too was enjoying this.

Sebastian sighed before letting himself being engulfed by mass darkness, the mass kept growing until it took the shape of a young man, whose legs were crossed and gloved hand-stretched to rest behind Seras, who didn't mind the closeness.

"It's alright my dear, at least I didn't have to turn into a dog in order to be close to you." He joked making Seras laugh at the idea of him turning into his most hated animal.

"At least you get to be in her arms during both day and night, while I have to hold back and treat her as if she wasn't already my bride and mate." Vlad gave an annoyed grunt at how he always needs to keep his distance when anyone was around.

He has pulled out of his thoughts when Seras reached out to hold his gloved hand, she lifted it and kissed his palm before resting her cheek on it, which Vlad didn't mind. His red eyes became soft and gentle, losing all anger that once held as he stroked her cheek with his thump.

"I am sorry, that you have to Indore this…" Seras then pulled away to look at Sebastian bother holding his hand too. "Both of you."

"There is no need to apologize, my love." Purred the demon as he squeezed her hand.

Sebastian then came closer to Seras and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, Seras returned the hug with a smile.

"This feels almost like how you hugged me back then…"

"I'm not sure if it was really a hug since he living inside you." Vlad stated, which Seras just rolled her eyes too.

Vlad Dracula, king of the undead and Sebastian Michaelis, his true demon name is anonymous but his title is the prince of hell. And unknown to her family, everything that happened in the past 4 years of pain, hardship, and struggle was all a staged play created by her and her two dark lovers, so that in the end Seras would become theirs alone.

It all started when Seras was a 9 year old, she was getting stressed from her mother's classed and endless berating to her, she would yell at her, saying how she would never be a respected lady among society and how she would never find a man who would want her as a wife if she didn't change. The lesson and her mother's words hurt her greatly, that's why one night she tried to run away from home, only to end up crying under a tree, The night scared her but she preferred the darkness over returning to her home.

That was when she met them.

She was afraid of them at first, anyone would be if two strange men come out of nowhere in the middle of the night when you are all alone. However, their calm and gentle words made all her fears melt away and before she knew it Seras found herself burying her face on Sebastian's chest while crying her heart out. And between gasps of air and sniffles, she would tell them of how tired she is from her home and her mother, how she just wants to play with her friends like she used to. The two comforted her the best they could. They apologized for having to go through all that and for not being here sooner to help her, they praised her for being strong all this time and even for standing up to her mother, even if it was only a few times. Seras was happy that night that she was shown true kindness and care for the first time in a long time.

Of course, Seras was disappointed when she woke up in the morning to find herself back to her dreaded home and mother. She almost thought that all that happened was a dream, that those two kind men were just a figment of her imagination. But when night fell that same day when she was alone in her bedroom, they showed up again, and she was ecstatic that she hugged them to make sure that they were real. And from then on, Vlad and Sebastian were her two salvation from the cruel world. When her mother would starve her to maintain a slim figure, Sebastian was there to give her a proper and full meal. When her teachers forced her to read boring and write boring poetry, Vlad was there to teach her of the true great history. Whenever her mother belittled her and made her feel like she had no choice but to be a lady, both Vlad and Sebastian were there to reassure her that she can become whatever kind of person she desires and that they will still be by her side to love her till the end.

And that was her life for 5 years, in the morning she would endure the cruel world but at night she would throw herself at the arms of her lovers with no care of the world, that was until her parents shared the news of her engagement to a man who was the same age as her father if not older. Saying that Vlad and Sebastian were enraged by the news was an understatement, they were ready to not only kill her "_Fiance_" but also her parents for allowing such a thing. Of course, the image of seeing her parents all bloodied and mangled filled her with fear she didn't know she had before. Seras by then knew who they truly were, but didn't fear them. She begged them not to cause harm in any way or to anyone, even if she too hated that person with all her heart. They got into an argument on how she is accepting this so easily, not only because of how she would be the one wronged in that whole arrangement but also because she was already theirs and how she belonged to no one but them.

They tried to convince Seras to let them kill that man or to at least run away with them to her **real** home, where she can be herself without judgment, a home where she can feel truly loved without expecting to give anything in return. Seras was almost tempted to leave with them but she refused. In the end, she didn't wish to leave her parents behind, even if they did make such big, yet wrong decision for her, but they did it thinking it was the best for her, out of love and that if she was going to love this mortal world to a life in darkness she wishes to spend them with her parents as much as she could. Vlad and Sebastian didn't agree at first but the idea of having to share Seras for only a few more years before being theirs for eternity made them submit. They then tried to think of a way to break off the engagement without causing a scene that would bring shame or disappoint her parents forever. That's when Sebastian came forward with an idea.

The idea was to possess Seras to make her see deathly ill, which will make her beauty fade away temporarily and by that, they will chase the nobleman away. At first, Seras was scared by the idea but when Sebastian promised her that she shall feel no amount of pain made her agree. And for a couple of months, Seras fill ill or so it appeared. Sebastian's powers weakened her body, making her grow pale and lose appetite which caused her to lose wight. True to his words, Seras felt no pain what so ever, but she still felt lightheaded and whenever she felt uncomfrtble, she would feel sudden warmth spreading through her body, a warmth that comforted her, a warmth that was equal to Sebastian's embrace. When they finally chased the nobleman away, showing him for the true pig he is, Seras and Sebastian were about to end the act but then Vlad stopped them saying how more suitors were baking away and how they should keep going until all of them are gone.

And so Sebastian still kept possessing Seras occasionally leaving her body to she can feed and feel lively again, to leave her bed and walk around freely, but he would return again.

However, even though the act made her suitors leave it made curios doctors come to examine her. Seras was greatly annoyed when some doctor came saying how she should take a disgusting medicine ot another saying that she should rub a smelly oil on her body every night. Of course, Sebastian being the gentlemen that he is he would help Seras wash the smell or the taste away, unlike Vlad who would tease her for it.

Then there was another problem they needed to solve, and that was Seras's parents. When Seras was told that she would seem deathly ill, she thought her parents would try to spend more time with her, to show her the love they never showed before. But instead of trying to care for their daughter on her "Final Days" in life, they spent it on planning her funeral. Seras spent that night crying silently in her pillow and not even her lover's kind words or touches made her feel any better. They were furious that mere mortals would dare make their beloved mate cry, they wished to kill them, but they know doing that will only make their own mate hate them, so they came up with another plan.

Seras was very surprised the next morning when Sebastian showed up in her room with her parents behind him, disguised as a doctor. It took all her will power not to break into a laugh or even show a simple smile. After "Examining" her, Sebastian left with her parents to tell them her "Diagnosis". Sebastian didn't tell Seras what he did or said, but she was grateful to whatever kind of lie he told them because it made father talk to her like a true father for the first time since she was a little. She told Sebastian to stop possessing her, that she wanted to be better for at least her father's sake. Months went by and Seras was finally able to leave the bed and walk around the house, she even admitted on how she missed her classes but thanks to her father the classes were with new teachers who are kinder and more patient than the once her mother hired much to her mother's displeasure, but Seras didn't care, she was finally living the life she wanted. But when she heard of her father's financial problems she begged Sebastian and Vlad to help him in anyway they can.

And that's when a brilliant idea struck Vlad, to help her father by doing some big business deal with him but also play the role of a noble suitor for Seras that her parents can never refuse. Seras was both excited and embarrassed to play such a game, but Sebastian wasn't so excited because the plan did not include him what so ever, he tried to add himself by playing the rule of that doctor again, but Vlad shot him down when he made it clear how her parents would never choose a doctor over a rich nobleman. Seras would laugh every time she remembered how Sebastian was sulking, obviously jealous of how he can't be with Seras in both day and night, but she would repay him by giving him twice the attention she gives Vlad at night. Eventually, he found a way to join them in the day in the form of a cat but it still irritated him how he can't say anything because of her parents' constant watch

"Anyway…" Said Seras shaking her head then smiled. "I'm really happy that we no longer have to worry about the suitors of my parents' approval."

"There is still your mother." Pointed out Sebastian.

"I swear if she came up to me saying how it is inappropriate for Seras to marry at the age of 20 again I will snap." Groaned Vlad as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"It doesn't matter." Said Seras with a shruge before looking away shyly. "It's only 3 more years before…I'm yours."

Her words made both beings smirk with excitement. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her left side of her waist but when she felt an arm wrap around her right side she jumped and looked to her left to see Vlad who was already by her side and then leaned in and whispered.

"Who said that you are not already are?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye!...Bye!**

**Next story: Hunt AU**


	23. Hunt AU

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for taking so long, this story was a bit of a challenge to do.**

**But here it is and head up!**

** Head up!... This story was inspired by the game "Dead By Daylight" so don't get too confused!**

**30 AU challenge:**

**22 - Hunt AU**

* * *

A group of 7 people, 4 of them were men and the other 3 were women, made it through the dense forest in the dark night. They all looked like a mess. Their clothes were muddy, slightly torn, hair messy, their eyes looked very tired and were looking around frantically whenever they heard a small sound of a bush moving or a dry twig breaking, few of them had bandages wrapped around their injured arms or legs, but they didn't look as worst as the one they were following through this forest. The woman was a short blonde, her clothes were muddy, had dried blood stains and looked like they were almost ripped to shreds, her face had scratches and mud, and any visible skin she showed you could see purple bruises. on her back, she carried a back bag that they guessed was full of supplies and medicine and in her hand, she held a flashlight that cleared their path.

_"Something feels wrong."_ Thought David who was the leader of this group of survivors not including the blond lady they were following.

He remembered when he first woke up in this hell hole. He was confused but when he heard the bloodcurdling scream from the distance, he became terrified. He ran around the dark forest hoping that he would maybe find a house that he can seek help from or at least hide in it or to maybe find a street so he can wait for any car that came by to take him away from this place. But he found none of those things. The only houses he found were basically ruined and broken. Then he saw it. He was searching for any supplies he could find, when he saw a woman running in the distance. He was happy to finally see someone else in this place which meant he wasn't alone, he lifted his arms up and started to call for her but she didn't hear him, when he was about to try and be louder he froze in fear at what was the woman running behind her. It was a man wearing a mask with a sick grin carved in it, he was holding what looked like a rusted cleaver, he didn't get to see the rest of how he looked as he stared in horror as the psychopath caught up to the woman and started to stroke her over and over again. Blood covered his white mask but he seemed unbothered, he then started to drag his victim's now mangled body with him to who knows where. David didn't want to stay and find out so without hesitation he started to back away slowly to he wouldn't get the killer's attention on him but when he was out of sight he started running.

With time he met more survivours who like him woke up in this strange place with no idea of how. They started to share with him pieces of information on what they learned in their time here. First, there are different supplies that appear to be scattered around the forest either in plain sight or hidden in places like basements and such. Second, there is more than just one killer, so they had to be very careful of their surroundings. Third, there is no day time, one of them said that he was counting the minutes and hours of how long they were here and that the sun should have come out hours ago. Lastly and most importantly, there is a way out of here. one of the girls said that no matter how far she ran she would always come back to the same place at if they were stuck in a Bermuda triangle, they then found an old engine that they fixed and somehow lighted a way to door that lead them out of here. The door needed 4 engines to open, however, whenever they tried to fix the third engine one of the killers always finds and kills one of her groups that in the end she gave up and decided to just survive as long as she could in hopes of finding another way.

When hearing that David decided to gather as many survivors as he can so that they make a plan that different groups of them distract the various killers so that the rest could fix the engines and be protected while they do so, that if they worked together they could escape. But the plan never worked. Some survivors thoughts his idea was insane, others didn't want to risk their lives and decided to try their own luck, then there are those who were desperate to get out of here had immediately agreed to join. And he though the plan was going great, he collected enough people, had enough tools that they can use as weapons and for emergencies they had the first-aid kit. Unfurtountly, the plan went horribly wrong. Another small group was planning to ditch them to die and steal their supplies for themselves, they made noises, left defenseless survivors alone with the killers, however, the irony was that they too had ended up being victims to the massacre that took place. When the killers were finally gone, the once green fields and gray stone were now painted red with blood.

Those who survived, his current group, decided to try and find another way out. A path that was less dangerous, It almost seemed impossible and they were half tempted to just give up and die. That's when Seras Victoria showed up.

The little woman was so terrified when she first met them and almost tried to attack them but never made the first move. Only after assuring her that they weren't like those other survivors who kill others for supplies did she calm down. They shared a night with her and she was generous enough to share with them the food and medicine she had saved up. She was kind, funny and innocent, which made everyone like her immediately and treated her as if she was part of them all along. But not everyone. David did not trust Seras one bit, sure he was grateful that she helped them but that doesn't mean that he would give her his full trust any time soon. And whenever he talked to his group in private of how suspicious she was, they would only shrug him off and say that he was being paranoid. After what felt like days being with her, even though there was no sunlight, David decided to separate from Seras before she becomes a permanent part of the group, but before he got the chance Seras revealed a big secret to them.

_"I know a way out!... I followed one of the killers one day to a cave, inside it there were these symbols that I assume are magic…A portal!...A portal to the outside!"_

_"If it was a portal as you claim why didn't you just…go through it?"_

_"I tried…but the portal seems to need a lot of people in order to work…That's why I was wondering back here, to try and find people who want to get out of this nightmare as much as I do… And I think I found them."_

His group, of course, believed her. He tried to stop them, saying out it must be some kind of trap, but they didn't listen. They even threatened him of leaving him alone if it means them getting out. So here they were now following this woman who they barely know anything about her, blindly to who knows where.

"Seras…" One of the other men called in a whisper. "How long more?"

"Soon…" She answered simply and she kept moving forward. David raised a brow at that…she sounded …off.

"I can't wait to leave this place." One of the girls said to the other excitedly.

"Yes!." Exclaimed her friend. "I can't wait to see my family again, I missed my parents so much-"

"If you don't stay quiet." She said coldly before stopped and turning to give them a harsh look. "Or do you want to be found out and slaughtered?"

Everyone froze and was surprised by the sudden change of mood. Seras never showed any signs of hostility until now. David came forward and raised his arm up to shield his group from whatever Seras would do. When seeing that Seras shoulders seemed to lower and took a deep breath to calm herself further, she paused for a while which weirded David and was about to tell his group to leave when Seras lifted up her head and give them an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry everyone, I didn't mean to sound mean." She said sincerely. "It's just this part of the forest that can be very dangerous if we didn't keep silent…or kept looking to the ground."

When she said that, she pointed her flashlight to spot near a tree, at first it looked like nothing but if you looked closely you could see a bear trap hidden under a pile of leaves. Everyone gasp at what they saw then moved closer to Seras quietly, trusting her into leading them to safety and despite his suspicion of Seras, David also kept close. With the silent agreement to keep quiet Seras continued walking. However, during their walk David couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched, he turned his head left and right just to catch the eyes that were following him, but found nothing. After what felt like an hour they finally reached there destination. A dark cave, it looked big and pitch black on the inside, everyone just stared with furrowed brows at the entres, hesitating to go any further.

"Here we are." Said Seras excitedly, she turned to everyone with a smile. "Inside this cave lays our chance out!"

With that said, Seras turned around on her heel towards the cave but after taken a few steps forward she stopped and looked back to them. None of them had moved an inch forward. She raised a brow at them.

"Why aren't you coming?"

Everyone was glancing at each other, silently asking "Who is going first?". Just when one of the girls was about to take the first step she was stopped.

"Alright, that's enough!" Said David as he went and stood in front of his group blocking their way. "Are you seriously going to follow her there?"

"Why not?" Said one of the men.

"Why not?... WHY NOT!?" Shouted David before turning around and pointed an excuse finger at Seras. "She wants us to follow her into a cave in the middle of nowhere that leads us to God knows where!"

"Uhmm…It leads us to a portal out of here?" Seras answered timidly. David turned and gave her a hateful glare.

"YOU SHUT UP!" He shouted making Seras flinch. "You came out of nowhere claiming that you are a friend, bringing us out of our hiding spot to the psychos' territory to go into this gave that you claim it has a 'Portal' out of this place?... BULLSHIT!"

He then went to Seras and grabbed her by her collar to lift her up towards him causing her to release a cry of surprise.

"You…are probably one of those bastards who kill other survivors to steal their supplies." He hissed dangerously.

He expected Seras to attack him back, to struggle in his hold, to curse at him or maybe call for help, but he didn't expect to see her tearful eyes as she tried her best not to cry.

"I….I'm not… I o-only wanted..to…to help-" She stuttered in fear.

Before he could react, he has tugged away harshly from Seras and thrown into the ground. David grunted in pain and was a little dizzy but when he looked up he saw that the girls were comforting Seras where the men were standing in front of them like a wall, protecting her…from him.

"We had enough of you David!"

"This is the last straw."

"At first we were annoyed with your paranoia… but to go as far as to attack a lady that meant us no harm, who gave us a big part of her supplies to survive while you here accuse her of wanting to steal from us!"

"Seras even shared with us the path out of here when she could have kept it to herself and found some people else!"

"The only psycho here is you!"

David's eyes widened at their words that cut him like a knife. All this time he had protected them, kept them safe, he gathered supplies for them and never slept when they were sleeping just to watch over them. And here they are looking down at him, casting him away from the group the HE formed. David looked at each one of their faces in disbelieve only to be met with either hateful gazes or one of pity, but when his eyes landed on Seras who was being hugged by one of the girls, he frowned angerly at her making her flinch and bury her face on the girl's shoulder which earned him a hateful glare from her. He just shocks his head as he stood up.

"Fine!" He grabbed his bag from the ground and looked back at them. "Go to hell!... ALL OF YOU!...see if I care…"

He then turned on his heel and walked away, he didn't need to look back to know that they all entered the cave after Seras. David just kept moving forward, going through the same path Seras had lead them through, just so he can avoid the traps that were hidden. But then he stopped when noticed that something was wrong. David turned his head left and right but was only met with silence. He couldn't hear the movement of any kind, nor even the feeling of being watched followed him. Suddenly he could hear horrified screams from the distance and he knew exactly from where it came, and without wasting another second David ran to the cave, ignoring the darkness around him running forward until he saw a light that leads to an open area. When he reached it he froze in horror at what he saw.

His group… his friends… dead. Their mangled body littered the ground, their guts ripped out of them and their faces froze into an expression of fear. He wanted to throw up, to scream, to cry, but something else caught his attention. There at the end of the cave, was Seras who was…moaning?... He walked forward to get a clearer look and his eyes widened. Seras's clothes and hands were covered in blood but that wasn't what shocked him. Seras was in the middle of making out with a monster. His long arms wrapped around her smaller form, his long pitch-black hair was moving around as if it was alive, David couldn't see his face, but he could see that his skin was sickly pale and whenever he opened his mouth to drive his tongue deeper into the blond's mouth he could see his razor-sharp teeth. Seras let out another moan because the monster had dug his claws into her flesh, which looked very painful but it seems that it brought pleasure to her. A broken smile showed on David's face when he understood what was going on.

"You…you bitch." When he said that the two broke from their kiss and turned to look at him. the beast's eyes were dark red that gave him the feeling of being watched again. David was being watched all this time…by him.

"This is the one that always kept try to ruin my plan of luring those idiots here." Said Seras in an annoyed tone, she then turned to the beast and gave him a sad look. "He even hurt me."

She said pulling down her collar that revealed a small bruise on her neck, it probably didn't even hurt but she seemed to make it look as if it was torturing her. The beast looked down at the bruise and his face turned into an ugly frown as he growled.

"You little runt." His baritone voice rang through the empty space, which made the hairs on the back of David's neck stand in fear. "How dare you hurt what is mine?"

The monster then leaned into Seras's neck and started licking the bruise with his abnormally long tongue making Seras release a moan of pleasure. David was frozen in his place with fear because through this all the monster's eyes didn't leave his staring at his very core, but what he said

"You will pay…with your life."

When he heard those words David woke up from his previous state and started running back to where he came from. However, he didn't get to go far as he felt something wrap around his right ankle causing him to fall face-first to the ground, he felt something splash across his face and when he opened his eyes he saw he fell on a small pool of blood, he looked down at what caught his ankle and saw that it was a black tentacle that came from the monster who didn't move an inch from where he stood. Then slowly he felt himself being pulled towards them.

"N..No…NO!"

David screamed as he started kicking the tentacle and wiggled his feet in an attempt to free himself but to no avail. He started to claw at the ground trying to pull away or to at least slow himself, to give himself time to think of a way to escape or find a weapon to fight with, but found nothing. He turned to look back at the monster and Seras who had a crazed look on her face as she watched him.

"Why did you do this!?" He screamed at her, which made the tentacle pause but didn't loosen the grip on his ankle.

"Huh?" Seras titled her head to the side in bewilderment, as if he wasn't making sense.

"I can understand wanting to kill me, but why them!" He shouted. "They all liked you, thought of you as part of them and protected you… why did you kill them?"

Seras eyes widened at his words. there was a long pause before Seras broke the silence with a burst of loud laughter.

"Y.. !... You really thought that I give a damn about what they thought about me?" She continued laughing, which angered David further. "Listen here buddy, in this…world?...dimension? whatever this place is that we are trapped in is either kill or be killed…"

Her demeanor became serious.

"I was like you when I got here. I found others like me, we decided to work together but it was me who did most of the work." Her nose wrinkled in anger. "I helped them, saved them and thought of them as a family and what do they do?... They **fucking **use me as a **bait** to lure the other killers while they take **my** supplies, weapons and escape!"

She was so filled with anger that she punched the stone wall behind her and she huffed. The force cut her skin and cause her to bleed but then and purr like sound came from the monster as he used his long arm to bring the blonde closer to him then lifted her bloodied knuckles to his lips so he can lick her wounds. His action made a warm smile to appear on Seras's face.

"But then…I met _my master_." she continued. "He saved me from those psychos, brought me and kept me safe here…and what better way to repay him than bring him his meals to him instead of bothering to go and hunt them himself."

David was now the one laughing, making Seras glare at him but her master seemed unfazed.

"You stupid bitch!" He shouted. "He is only using you… you go out there bringing innocents to die at his hand, to what….repay him?... It will not take long before you become the one who dies by the same hands you serve so loyally."

Seras eyes widened at his words and David gave a victorious grin at that. At least even if he died now he will have the joy of shattering her little heaven. But his grin and any sense of victory were gone when he saw a happy twisted smile forming and what looked like an aroused blush spread across her face.

"I don't mind!" She moaned her words. "Dying by the hands of my master?... Such a wonderful dream."

She then turned to the monster and wrapped her shorter arms around him, pressing her body as much as she can to his.

"Master, please kill me!" She pleaded. "If I was going to die here…please be my death!"

With a pleased toothy grin, the monster let out a deep growl before holding the back of Seras's head and bringing her for another deep kiss, but this one was more intense and aggressive that David could see blood seeping out from between their locked lips. These were psychos, they were worse than the once outside. A monster and his servant who lure desperate survivors to them with the promise of salvation only to be met with pain and death. David was broken from his thoughts when he felt his foot being pulled again but this time upward. Panic felt him as he saw more tentacles come towards him, each one gripping part of his limp and then pull. They pulled him apart in such a slow manner as he felt his bones dislocate and his flesh tear. David let out cries for help but no one came. He screamed in agony as he felt his left arm tear away from his body, the rest will shortly follow it. Giving in to the fact that there is no way of escaping for him, he looked down at the monster and his whore who gave him a small wave goodbye before everything turned black.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**Bye!...Bye!**

**Next story: Spy AU**


	24. Spy AU

**Hello!... Hello everyone!**

**I hope everyone is safe and healthy!... stay strong guys hopefully we will end with all this by the end of April!... I hope...**

**On with the story!**

**I feel so embarrassed that we have reached April and I am still not finished with this challenge! *eternal screaming*... and I thank you all for still steaking around and being patient with this lazy of an author.**

**Warning: This story would mainly be focused on Sebastian x Seras, Alucard will be mentioned but he won't be there.**

**30 AU Challange:**

**23 - Spy AU**

* * *

"A guest young master?" Asked Meyrin as her, Finnian and Baldroy followed after Ciel and Sebastian.

"Yes…" Answered Ciel as he turned and went down the stairs.

"The Queen wants the young master to investigate the possibility of human trafficking." Said Sebastian with his signature grin. "However, this time she wishes him to conjoin the investigation with one of her knights."

"A real knight is coming?" Asked Baldroy with widened eyes.

"That's very exciting, yes it is!" Said Meyrin with a blush as she imagined a handsome man.

"Do you think he will be wearing armor?" Asked Finnian.

Ciel smiled in amusement of the three's childlike awe, while Sebastian just rolled his eyes. They stopped near the manor's entrance, both Ciel and Sebastian faced the three servants who were still talking about the unusual guest, Sebastian had waited for them to realize that the young master wished to speak with them but they were engrossed with their conversation, Sebastian's eyes twitched in annoyance by their action so he let out a fake cough which caught their attention immediately when they saw the angry look in his eyes they all stopped talking and stood straight like soldiers.

"Our guest will not be one of the Queen's knight." Said Sebastian earning a series of disappointed groans that he silenced with a single stare. Ciel stepped forward.

"Even though the knight agreed to lend us a hand, they are, unfortunately, unable to be present not only due to distant differences and being already preoccupied with another matter."

"Then who will be coming?" Asked Baldroy with a raised brow.

"One of their best agents." Answered Sebastian.

"Only one?" Said Finnian confused.

"From what her majesty had told me, This knight's family only hires the best." Continued Ciel with a thoughtful look. "From what I heard, every time the Queen gives them a case to solve they would assign one man and he would finish it in a couple of days, there are even rumors in the courtroom that says hours."

"Hours?" Repeated Baldroy with pure shock.

"Blimey." Said Finnian in amazement.

Sebastian turned his head towards the doors as if alerted and walked to the windows to look through them. He could see a carriage coming closer to the manor. He turned back to his master and nodded, Ciel, nodded back and walked to the double doors.

"Behave you three." Said Sebastian sternly before following his young master and opening the door.

When the carriage stopped in front of the phantomhive manor the three servants started to fix themselves from any possible flaw that might give their guest a bad first impression, especially if they are as awesome as their young master said he'd be. After the coachmen stopped the carriage he immediately jumped off and went to get the luggage down, which were unusual. There was a trunk that clearly carried the clothing and other personal items but what was unusual was the long large and long box that was wrapped in a thick black cloth that the coachman struggled with.

"Finny." Said Sebastian, understanding the silent order Finnian ran to help the coachman with the luggage.

Both Meyrin and Barldroy shared a look of confusion when she turned to ask Sebastian but stopped when she saw his eyes narrow at the carriage in a suspicious manner. Her brows furrowed at that it was never good if Sebastian is suspicious. When the coachman saw how Finnian was having no trouble with the luggage, since he was carrying them around as if they were nothing, he went to the carriage door and opened them for their new guest. The curtains inside the carriage were all shut, which made in pitch black inside and hard to see. The first thing they saw creeping out was a closed umbrella, when all of it was out the owner opened it, which covered them even more. The coachman tried to help but was refused as they could get out of their own. Ciel's eyes widened when the umbrella slowly uncovered high-heeled boots, then then the lower figure of a woman's hips, the face, and the upper figure were still covered by the black umbrella.

"A woman?" Said Ciel in a hushed tone to his butler. "The letters didn't give any indication of the agent being a woman."

His Butler only gave a hum of agreement as a response. As the woman came closer they all could see a bit more of her. Aside from the black high-heeled leather boots with red laces, She also wore Black Pants that hugged her petite yet curvy figure, She had a black waist corset with gold lines and red strings. They could now see her white shirt that had roses embroidery on it and the long-sleeved Black bolero jacket she wore over it, the end of the jacket sleeves had ruffles and sticking out from it was the ruffles sleeves of the white shirt with the rose embroidery. Baldroy and Meyrin were already showing both interest and intimidation towards the woman, Ciel was also interested while Sebastian was still suspicious of the woman. Ciel stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to my estate miss." He greeted with a smile. "I am Ciel the head of the Phatntomhive household."

The stranger finally revealed her face, which made all four eyes widen. The woman was a beautiful lady with such fair pale skin and big blue eyes, her lips had red lipstick that added more to her beauty and her blonde hair was short with spiky ends. Her appearance was abnormal for a lady, from her clothing to her short hair but in some way it suited her. She returned the smile to the young Earl.

"Thank you, young Earl." She said in a gentle voice.

"She is pretty, yes she is." Whispered Meyrin to Baldroy who leaned back to her.

"You tell me, look at Sebastian." When he said that the maid turned to look at the Butler whose eyes were widened with a small smile creeping on his face. To see him show such expression made them stare at him forgetting the woman for a moment.

"It is a great honor to finally meet the infamous queen guard-dog." The lady said with a bow having the attention back to her again. "Let me introduce myself… My name is-"

"Seras Victoria." Sebastian said interrupting the woman.

They all turned to look at him with surprise including Finnian who was standing behind the lady with her luggage. Sebastian had such a big genuine smile on his face that surprised all the family servants including the master. Seras, on the other hand, had a look of confusion.

"Pardon but how do you know me?" She asked with a raised brow.

"It's me, my dear." Said Sebastian as he walked around his young master to come closer to the Seras only for her to take a step backward causing the butler to stop. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry sir, but just because you call me 'Dear' doesn't make you familiar." Seras said sternly.

"Then how about 'Kitten'?" He said sweetly with his smile that never flattened.

_**"Kitten!?"**_

Ciel and the other three servants thought simultaneously shocked by the Butler's odd behavior and words. Seras, however, eyes widened for a moment in surprise, she stepped forward with a furrowed brows at him. She lifted her arm to hover her hand over his eyes and focused on his smile,

"That smirk…" She mumbled to herself as a look of realization came to her, but become doubtful. "Prove to me that you are who you claim to be."

"How should I do that?" Asked Sebastian with a grin ready for anything she would throw at him.

While that all happened Ciel and the other three servants watched silently waiting to see how this will play out. They were interested because this was the first time they saw Sebastian acting in such was and the idea that someone from his past is here intrigued them even more. Seras thought for a moment before deciding.

"Tell me something personal about myself that only 2 people in this world know of." She said with a grin.

"Very well." Said Sebastian with confidence as he stepped closer to the lady who didn't back away this time, leaned forward to be close to her ear and covered the side of his mouth as he whispered something to her.

They all waited patiently but they didn't have to wait long as Seras pulled away from Sebastian with widened eyes while Sebastian pulled away with a pleased smile. Her face then turned from shocked to happy.

"It is you!" She exclaimed before jumped towards Sebastian and wrapping her arms around his neck. Sebastian chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I…uhh.." Ciel tried to say something but was interrupted when Seras quickly pulled away.

"Sorry for not recognizing you." She said bashfully.

"I do not blame you, my dear I do look… a bit different from the last time we have been together."

"You do look different but in a good way." She traced her hand over his suit with a mischievous grin. "You look quite dashing you know."

"I am sorry for the interruption…" Said Ciel gaining the two attention. "But perhaps you would like to continue your reunion inside?"

"Oh!... Yes of course." Said seras with an embarrassed smile.

"My apologies young master." Said Sebastian with a bow.

Ciel was the first to go inside followed by Sebastian and Seras who hooked her arm to his, which Sebastian didn't seem to mind, then by the rest of the servants who were whispering among each other.

"That was…" Said Finnian lost for words.

"…Strange?" Finished Meyrin unsure.

"In all the years we worked here I only saw Sebastian show three emotions, Anger, disappointed and sometimes delight." Counted Baldroy. "But she made him show different emotions we didn't know Sebastian even was capable of in one minute."

They all kept their eyes on the Blonde Lady who kept whispering things to Sebastian that only made the smile on his face grow. Seeing Sebastian being happy is one of their goals in life, but they couldn't help the hint of jealousy when they saw that the mysterious woman was the cause of such happiness.

* * *

After reaching his office Ciel had dismissed Meyrin, Baldroy, and Finnian to do their chores while he discussed with Miss Victoria of the investigation to see what she knows already, which was, of course, a lie.

"Forgive me for being forward but Miss Seras Victoria… What are you?" Asked Ciel while sitting behind his desk keeping a close eye at the woman standing on the other side with a smile, while Sebastian prepared tea for him.

"What am I?" She repeated with fake innocence.

"An Angel?... A Grim reaper?... Another Demon?" He Listed, which made the lady's eyes widen slightly, she turned to look at Sebastian.

"Just what did you make him go through?" She asked with a concerned look. Sebastian just shrugged.

"It perhaps does not show because of the fact that I will eat his soul in the end but believe me, my dear, I AM the victim here." He said with a tired sigh as he placed the teacup in front of Ciel who had a grin, Seras just raised her brow before looking back to the young earl with a smile.

"To answer your question none of those things…" He raised a brow at her. "I am a vampire."

"A vampire?" Ciel's eyes widened.

"And not just any vampire, Allow me to introduce her properly…" Said Sebastian as he walked forward to stand beside Seras. "I present to you Seras Victoria Vampire Queen."

"Vampire… queen…" Repeated Ciel who was shooked by the news.

"Pleasure." Said Seras as she bowed her head lightly to him but when she stood up again her blue eyes have become blood red that made a cold shiver to run down his spine.

Vampires were real. With everything that he had seen Ciel shouldn't be surprised, after all, he had made a deal with a demon of hell who was serving under him. but he couldn't help it. He had read stories of the blood-sucking monsters that lurk in the night but believed to be one of man's horror stories that were created for entertainment.

"I assure you, young earl, we are quite real." Seras said in almost a purr.

Ciel jumped at her words which caused her to giggle.

"How did you-…" He cut himself off. "… You can hear my thoughts?"

"Yes, I can." She flashed him a toothy smile showing her small but sharp fangs.

"How can you do that?" He asked subconsciously leaning forward.

Despite wanting to act and be treated as a man and not a child Ciel couldn't help or notice his childlike curiosity. Sebastian's chuckle is what made him realize it and pull himself back to the chair as he gave the butler a glare which only caused him to look away as he tried to hold back his chuckles.

"There are two things that made me able to do that…" Seras started earning the young earl's attention again.

"The first reason is of how strong I am." She explained. "Not all vampires can be able to read minds unless they are at least old enough or strong enough."

"What is the second reason?"

"The second reason is something I used to do myself when I was human." She almost looked annoyed as she continued to explain. "You think too loud."

_"Used to be human?"_ Ciel thought to himself in bewilderment.

"Yes, when I was human." Repeated Seras confirming that she indeed reading his thoughts. "Vampires aren't born you see…"

"They are made…"

He finished as he allowed his mind to dwell in that thought.

* * *

"My dear you don't have to do anything." Said Sebastian sweetly as he tried to stop Seras from peeling some vegetables. "You are a guest here and shouldn't be lifting a finger."

"Sebastian, both you and I know I am not here to be a guest I'm here to work, even if it was a simple kitchen work" Seras protested as she pulled away from the butler as started peeling.

Sebastian let out a sigh of defeat before going back to continue his cutting. Not wanting to keep him upset the blonde shifted to stand by his side and tapped her hip playfully to the butler's causing him to jump before turning to look at the blonde with a playful glare causing her to giggle. While all this happened the other three servants watched the scene happen with different emotions. Finnian had a smile on his face, as he watched two old friends catching up. Baldroy brows were raised in surprised amazed that the scary and gloomy butler was able to show such emotions. Meyrin was biting her lower lip feeling jealous over how close lady Seras was to Sebastian.

"This feels so weird." Stated bard as he scratched the back of his head.

"Why doesn't master Sebastian treat us like that?" Asked Meyrin herself as she watched the couple continue talking. "We have known him for years, yes we did."

"Yes, but you heard the lady…" Said baldroy. "From what she told us these two used to work together, even before Sebastian had worked for the young master."

"I still don't like it, no I don't!" Meyrin almost exclaimed.

"Now don't be so mean." Interrupted Finnian."I think it's sweet how master Sebastian is happy to be with an old friend."

"Agh…These boots are killing me." Groaned Seras and she shited in her place while looking down at her high-heeled boots.

"Maybe you should borrow mine." Said Sebastian with a grin making the blonde break into sweet laughter that he joined.

"Sebastian's laugh." Swooned Meyrin.

"Great yet another joke we don't understand." Mumbled bard as he tried to avert his eyes from the over sweet moment.

"I didn't know master Sebastian liked jokes." Said Finnian surprised as he looked at his two friends.

"You three!"

Boomed Sebastian's strict voice in the room causing the three servants to immediately stand straight in fear of upsetting the Butler. Sebastian had a look of annoyance that they all recognized and even missed, from that overly sweet nature a moment ago.

"Why are you sitting there doing nothing?... Did I already gave you your chores for the day?" All of those questions were rhetorical so none of them dared to answer. "So instead of sitting there moping around stand up and _**Get to work**_!"

Flinching from the harsh orders they all ran out of the kitchen to do what they were assigned to do. Baldroy, however, stopped after taking a few steps out of the kitchen then slowly came back with a dumbfounded expression.

"But... I'm the chef here." He said pointing at himself. With a sweet smile, Sebastian walked to the door and held the handle.

"No need to worry, Seras here will help prepare the meal, so why don't you go and help Meyrin or Finny, alright?"

Sebastian didn't wait for a response as he closed the kitchen door in his face. From the other side of the door, he could hear muffled voices then laughter again. Even though the act hurt him a little Baldroy shrugged it off before pulling a cigarette and lightening it.

"Guess I will have an early break today." Said the chef before he walked away to find finny.

* * *

It has been 4 days since Lady Seras Victoria had come to the Manor. Despite feeling jealous over her having Sebastian's attention, the servants couldn't help but warm up to the sweet lady every time she approached them. She complemented Finnian's flowers, shoed excitement whenever Baldroy pulled a flamethrower or a grenade, much to Sebastian's' dismay. However, When she is with Meyrin she would talk with her for hours, share stories and experiences on the field. Meyrin cared a lot for Baldroy and Finnian but she was still a girl who longed for other girls company and now that she has it she doesn't want to let go of it just yet.

Wanting for Seras to stay with her even longer Meyrin offered to share her room with Seras so they can enjoy each other's company even at night. But Seras politely declined her offer, saying how she needs her privacy, which Meyrin respected. Her room of choice was one that is a few doors away from Sebastian's in Manor's lower parts. That didn't stop Meyrin From staying with Seras a little later after Ciel had retired to bed with Sebastian following him, though in the end she would be sent back to her room by the Butler.

One night Meyrin was unable to fall asleep and remembering how Seras had told her that she doesn't sleep until past midnight she decided to go to her room hoping to find the blonde awake so they can spend a little time together until sleep takes them over. Slowly and careful not to make any noise Meyrin made her way to the girl's room but to so so she needs to go through the same hallway the kitchen is in but stopped when she saw a light coming out from the room. Becoming extra careful Meyrin tiptoed to the kitchen door, the closer she got the more she could hear. There was laughter.

"And then what did he do?"

That was Sebastian's voice.

"As usual…"

Replied Seras.

"He found a loophole in that order and spent the whole night wandering around didn't come back until the master had ordered to do so…"

"And when was that?" Asked Sebastian, Meyring could practically her his grin as he sounded excited to hear more.

"The next night." Answered seras before she and Sebastian burst into laughter.

Meyrin slowly peaked her head inside the kitchen and she saw Sebastian who was missing his tailcoat and tie, the top buttons were undone. Seras was only wearing a white loose shirt and black pants, she wasn't even wearing her high-heeled boots leaving her feet bare. The two were sharing a wine bottle. It was a truly shocking sight for Meyrin not because of Seras's appearance but because of how Relaxed Sebastian looked.

He was always the perfect Butler who stands straight, never slouches, always gets the job done and has a polite smile on his face. Looking at him now, resting on the table, his clothes ruffled, smiling not the smile of a polite butler but a smile of a person who is having fun, and a glass of red wine in front of him, She never saw Sebastian eat before let alone drink.

"Is he still…upset with me?" Asked Sebastian snapping Meyrin out of her thought.

"Hmm…Upset is a…" Seras caressed the edge of the wine glass with the tip of her fingers, as she struggled to find the right thing to say. "It's a gentle way of putting it."

"That bad?" Sebastian's brow raised elegantly in surprise.

"What did you expect?" She asked she said with a shrug. "We have always have been together, you two before even I was around and when he needed you most you leave."

_"Sebastian abandoned his friend?"_ Thought Meyrin to herself in surprise.

Suddenly both Seras's and Sebastian's head to her direction, which startled her. Sebastian brows furrowed in disapproval, his back straight again setting properly as a gentleman should.

"Meyrin…" He started, his voice gentle yet cold making a chill run down Meyrin's spine. "It is very rude to eavesdrop on a _**private**_ conversation."

He emphasized on the word 'Private' making the girl tense as she timidly revealed herself. She was wearing her nightgown and her hair undone. She held her hands together as she looked down to her feet ashamed to have been caught spying.

"I'm terribly sorry master Sebastian, I didn't mean to overhear, no I didn't!" She quickly blurted out in panic. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something but Seras stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder, before turning back to Meyrin with a smile.

"Don't mind what he said it's alright Meyrin." Seras said gently making the girl's shaking stop as she got the courage to look up again. "Would you like to join us for a little drink?"

"Thank you Lady Seras, but I can't." Said Meyrin quickly shaking her head.

"Meyrin doesn't drink alcohol." Said Sebastian nonchalantly as he took a sip from his drink.

"Huh?...Really?" Asked Seras genuinely surprised.

"That's alright Lady Seras, I was just…uhhh…Just" Meyrin struggled to find an excuse looking around the Kitchen, seeing the bowl of fruit she dashed to grab an apple, which startled Seras. "I just came to grab a snake, yes I am!"

"Al...Alright?" Seras was confused.

"Then I will excuse myself, have a good night."

Meyrin then left the kitchen with the apple in her hand. She could hear Seras and Sebastian talking again but didn't know of what, but suspected that it was of that friend again. She couldn't believe that Sebastian would abandon a friend, which from what she understood from Seras they very close friends.

_"Will Sebastian one day abandon us too?"_

That question played over and over in her head before she gave in sleep.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Seras had come to the phantomhive manor to help them with the investigation. Master Ciel had made it clear how he thought it better for Seras and Sebastian to go and investigate while the rest of them stayed in the manor to protect it. The young master's decision was right as always because while Seras and Sebastian went away to find leads for human trafficking, several groups of assassins came to kill the young master but they all failed. After cleaning up all the mess and bodies the three servants went to bed, the next morning came and Sebastian and Seras still are not back, so they did their best to take care of the young master with no mistake thanks to Tanka's supervision over them.

Finishing all their chores the three servants sat together eating lunch having only one topic to talk about.

"isn't it weird how Seras never joins us to any of the meals?" Asked Finnian after taking a big bite.

"Doubt it, Sebastian doesn't eat with us either and look at him healthy." Said Baldroy. "They probably are eating together in private, He did make it clear how he likes his privacy."

A blues started to spread on Meyrin's face at those words.

"I can't help but remember that night…" She began. "Sebastian looked so angry, yes he did. The very next morning he came to me and lectured me about how rude it was to spy in him. I was so embarrassed, yes I was!"

"Wait?"Baldroy eyes widened. "Sebastian had been meetin up with Seras at night?... Why am I only hearing of this now?"

"You didn't know?"Meyrin asked both she and Finnian gave the chef a bewildered look.

"No, I didn't!" Baldroy exclaimed feeling left out.

"Master Sebastian is always meeting up with lady Seras at night." Said Finnian. "Just last night I saw them walking in the garden from the window."

"And a couple of weeks ago I found them drinking wine in the kitchen, yes I did." Added Meyrin. "I think it's a regular thing because after that night never dared to bother them."

"And sometimes share a room." Added Finnian innocently then took another bite.

The room was dead silent after what he said, Baldroy and Meyrin took a minute to understand what the Gardner just said before they choked in their own food and snapped their heads towards him.

"WHAT!?" They both exclaimed. Finnian was confused by his friends behavior.

"Yes, Master Sebastian and lady Seras sometimes share a room." He said with a smile.

_Finnian made his way to the lower parts of the manor in the early morning to check if Sebastian was still out or if he had already come back but is changing. As he walked down the hallway he saw the door of Sebastian open, he stopped thinking that he will see the butler but the only one who came out was the small figure of Lady Seras. Her shoe was in her hand but her jacket and corset were messing. When she turned around Finnian could see that the first buttons of her white shirt were undone aside from it also being wrinkled and flowy showing how she probably wore it fast. Seras froze in place when her blue eyes met his green once. Finnian smiled at her as he walked closer, not noticing the look of pure panic. _

_"Good morning Lady Seras!" He greeted._

_"G..Good morning finny." She replayed with a weary smile. "What …uhh..What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh!" He called remembering the reason why he was down there the first place. "I came to see if you and master Sebastian had returned or not."_

_"Well…" She gestured to herself. "Here I am!"_

_She crossed her arms but her right hand then came up and di her best to button up her shirt again. Finnian still kept a smile._

_"When did you came back?" He asked._

_"We…Came back last night." She answered._

_"And you shared his room?" _

_Seras went silent for a moment before answering. _

_"We..- Yes…We shared a room…Because…" she said slowly as she looked around. "Because…we…weee…thought…it would be..good to…Discuss!... Yes, discuss what we found out and link pieces of information!"_

_"I see…" Said Finnian with an understanding nod. "You must have been very tired to sleep in his room."_

_"….Yes…tired…" She trailed off._

_"Very well then, I will go back upstairs and tell everyone that you Sebastian and you are _back_." he said before turning to leave._

When Finnian stopped telling the memory he was confused by Baldroy's wide grin and Meyrin's red face.

"Y..y..y.y..you don't think they….did… _**it**_?" She stuttered as she turned her head to the chef.

"I think they did!" Excilmed Baldroy with a big laugh.

"Did what?" Asked Finnian confused. Bard turned to him still grinning.

"Our Sebastian had some stress relief." He said with a wink making Meyrin jump and her face became a deeper red.

"BARD!"

"Do you think he will be easy on us now?" He kept going.

"Bard stop." She tried but the chef kept going.

"Maybe we should ask Lady Seras to stay around for a bit after we are done with the investigation…" He said. "I bet by the end of the month he will start telling jokes with all the Se-"

"BALDROY!" Meyrin exclaimed as she covered the ears of the still clueless Gardner who looked between the two confused but still smiling. "That is VERY inappropriate to say."

"But it is true." He continued. "Let's face it Meyrin, in all the years we have worked together here in this manor Sebastian always been strict and …well perfect!"

Not help but agree with him Meyrin slowly released Finnian and sat beside him to listen.

"Ever since Lady Seras came along he has been smiling a lot and enjoying himself, even took things a bit easier whenever one of us messed up things…again."

They smiled bashfully, embarrassed at the memory of them creating disaster after the other. Their smiles, however, have vanished and their eyes widened in fear when they saw Sebastian enter the room with a dark look that told them that he already knows everything. But Baldroy didn't seem to notice as he kept going.

"I'm actually happy to know that Sebastian is getting something." He continued not seeing the man that was walking closer towards him, Meyring and Finnian were hugging each other by this pint. "He never shows interest in anybody or anything, I actually thought of two possibilities. Either he wasn't into women, or can get _it_ up-UGH!"

Baldroy was cut off by a strong hit in the back of his head by a smiling Sebastian. The force was strong enough to force the man to fall face-first into his plate splashing pieces of food on his face. The other two jumped as they embraced each other for the sense of security.

"I will make this very clear to the three of you."

Said Sebastian in a warning tone that chilled them to the bone. The butler had warned and scolded them before over various things, like how they should behave in a party or the time Meyrin broke that rare china plates. However, this tone, made it sound as if he was ready to shed blood. He had such a hard glare as he stared down at him.

"Whatever is happening between me and Seras is none of your concern." He said coldly. "If you talked about Seras again, you will regret it. if you dared to continue spying on us, you will regret it."

Baldroy tried to lift his head again but was pushed back down by Sebastian on still had a polite smile despite his eyes saying otherwise.

"If you talk about such…vulgar things again, baldroy then you will regret it." He then let go of him. "…dearly."

Sebastian then turned on his heels and exited the room.

"What's his problem!?" Exclaimed Baldroy.

"Sebastian looked very angry, yes he did."Said Meyrin as she let go of Finnian.

"I think we upset him." Said Finnian with furrowed brows.

"What did we say to make him angry we were just joking around." said baldroy dismissively.

"On the contrary, you all have invaded Sebastian's privacy." Said a voice and when all three turned to the source they saw the old butler.

"Tanaka!" said Finnian with a cheer always happy to see the old man again with stamina.

"What do you mean old man?" Asked Bard wanting to get to the point.

"as you said, for since Sebastian had worked here he always kept it to himself." He began. " He never shared personal stories nor interest and only joined an event if the young master was included."

"What do you mean?" Asked finny.

"What I mean, is that Sebastian had made it clear that he enjoys his privacy, which we all silently understood and respected."

The three shared a look of understanding.

"However, the moment Lady Victoria showed up none of you seemed to be able to respect that privacy any longer."

"It's as you said old man we don't know anything of Sebastian's past then suddenly this lady shows up who seems to know _**everything**_ about him. doesn't that make you curious to find out more?"

"Maybe…" Admitted Tanaka. "However, I don't believe it is the curiosity you are all feeling, but rather jealousy."

Baldroy averted his eyes not wanting to admit it while Meyrin and Finnian looked down in shame. Tanka continued.

"Let ask you all a question." They slowly turned to him. "Do you know anything about MY past?"

"Of course…" Said Baldroy."You have worked for the young master's family for generations."

"Oh?... Did I?" Asked Tanaka sarcastically.

"Huh?" They all turned to him confused.

"I have indeed served the young master's father since he was a boy but that doesn't mean that I have served his father before him." He lifted his hand to stop them when they tried to ask. "And I don't wish to share any more information."

"What are you trying to say?" Asked Baldroy.

"What I am saying is that Sebastian has many secrets if the young master doesn't care of such secrets neither should we." A strange look crossed over tanka's eyes. "And if Sebastian is being happy with that woman, then I advice to let him be, because that small bit of happiness probably the only thing he has."

With that said the old butler started to inflate having no more stamina to keep him going, the three weren't surprised by it but what he just said made them all think.

"I guess we were jealous of the little lace." Said baldroy defeatedly.

"And we should respect Sebastian's privacy." Added Meyrin.

"Let's go and apologize to Sebastian!" Said Finnian with a grin.

"Yeah!" Meyrin and Bladroy agreed with him.

The three then stood up from their chairs, causing it to fall down before running out of the room go and search for the butler to apologize for him. Needless to say, it was a funny sight for both Ciel and Seras to see the three Servants hugging the butler while profusely saying how sorry they are.

* * *

It was the day before Lady Victoria's departure back to her own master. Sebastian was visibly upset by that, even though he wasn't saying anything it was clear. He would get angrier than usual whenever one of the three makes a mistake, he would try to calm himself by cleaning or petting cats but it doesn't seem to work. Understanding what the young butler is going through Tanka had offered to look over the young master and a few of his chores for a while so he could spend more time with Lady Victoria. The older butler had expected Sebastian to refuse that offer, but he didn't for after thanking Tanaka he raced out to find the little lady.

He wasn't as young as he used to and because it has been a long time, Tanaka was a bit tired from all the chores, making him wonder how does Sebastian has all that energy in him. He made his way through the halls trying to find the butler and see if he can now take over. Tanaka stopped when he heard the faint sound of music coming from one of the rooms, he followed the music careful not to make any sound that would alert anyone who might be there. The music grew louder as he came closer, he stood now in front of the library's closed doors and from behind it came the muffled sound of beautiful waltz music. With his hand on the handle, Tanaka slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

Inside he could see two figures dancing. Sebastian had one of his arms wrapped around Seras's waist while the other was holding her hand up to his as they danced, Sebastian had a graceful figure as he moved but Seras was dancing around clumsily in bare feet which baffled the old butler to see the woman who always acted in a refined manner is now turning around under Sebastian's hand as if she was a child with a big smile across her round face.

"I missed this!" The blonde exclaimed as she threw herself in the young butler's arms.

"And I will miss you." Sebastian purred sadly, When Seras turned around to face him she saw his smile but his eyes held such pain.

Her smile became gentle at that sight, she reached out her hand to cup his cheek making lean into her touch with closed eyes and a soft hum in content. Knowing what is about to happen next by how close the two are getting, Tanaka, slowly closed the doors as quietly as he opened it and left them for their privacy.

A sad smile graced his face as he walked away from the library. He couldn't help but remember his time with his own beloved before she died of illness. He was jealous of Sebastian, for unlike his late finance was not as strong as lady Victoria, causing her to leave him too soon, if she hadn't he'd probably never accepted working for Vincent phantomhive for a life with her. He remembered Meyrin's fear of Sebastian one day leaving them as he did to a who she assumed is the same family Seras is serving at the moment. Tanaka shrugged at the idea, not caring for the young Butler's future decision and judging from the tender look Sebastian had given to the young lady, he would probably do leave them… to be with the young lady, which Tanka doesn't judge him for.

Because if Tanka was in the same situation as Sebastian he'd pretty much do the same thing.

* * *

The day came and Seras was standing at the doors of the phantomhive manor along with Ciel and Sebastian, waiting for her luggage to be set for her trip by the rest of the Servants.

"I would like to thank you again for helping us, your majesty." Said Ciel to her with a nod of respect.

"Please young phantomhive, just call me Seras and you don't have to attempt a bow." Seras said wearily, not used to the royal treatment. "Besides, I'm sure Sebastian would have taken care of them with no trouble, the reasons I was involved is that the leader of the trafficking was a vampire and because no one knows that your butler is a demon. other than that I am useless to you."

"It's true, no one knows that Sebastian is a demon." Ciel agreed, he looked up to Seras with a smile. "And I hope everyone will still be unaware of that fact?"

"Of course." Seras said with a chuckle. They stopped talking when the three Servants had finished preparing the carriage for Seras.

"Everything is set and ready to go." Said baldroy with a grin.

"We will miss you a lot Lady Seras." Said Finnian with a sad smile. Seras petted his head unable to handle making him sad. Then she turned to Meyrin, who was facing away.

"Now I will be the only girl here again." She wept almost silently.

Seras just smiled as she walked to the maid and gave her a hug, which surprised her.

"You don't know maybe they will hire a maid in the future or us meeting again in future missions." Seras assured before pulling away and wiping the maid's tears.

"I will miss you." Said Meyrin before hugging the blonde again one last time which she accepted.

"And I will miss you." Said Seras given one last squeeze.

"Alright, you three let's go inside…" Said Ciel as he glanced up to his butler who was staring at the girl with a nonchalant look but he knows him better. "And leave Sebastian to say his own goodbyes."

Sebastian didn't react to his young master's words and just stood there and waited patiently for the three Servants to leave with his master. Baldroy gave him a playful punch on his shoulder followed by a wink before he left causing Sebastian to roll his eyes and Seras to giggle. When it was only the two of them Sebastian walked towards her only stopping a foot away from her, they never broke eye contact. Seras closed the distances between, then lifted her hands to rest them around his neck.

"I'm sure as hell that I will miss you the most." She said as her blue eyes were slowly consumed by red, and her smile showed a hint of fang.

"And I shall miss you, my dear." Sebastian purred to her as the pupil of his eyes became slits and started to glow blood red. When he smiled his human teeth were gone replaced by raw of razor-sharp teeth

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist causing her body to press tightly against his. They both could feel the eyes of the Servants staring at them from one of the windows but they paid them no mind. Using the advantage of her booted high heels Seras leaned forward and connected their lips. She released a muffled moan when the demon's arms tightened around her and deepened the kiss. Now from the servants point of view, all they saw was a loving couple sharing an intimate moment, which they averted their eyes from, to give some privacy. However, they didn't see was the red blood that slipped between their connected lips. They were like two animals fighting for dominance that Seras seemed to lose. When they pulled away, Seras gasped for an air that she didn't need until she was in the arms of the demon or her master. Sebastian's long dark tongue left her with their salvia mix with Seras's blood connecting them. it broke as the demon flicked his tongue to lick the few drops of blood from the corner of his mouth as he gave the slightly dazed blonde a grin. He lifted one of his hands to wipe the blood from under Seras's lip and leaned it her ear.

"How about you stay an extra night or two in secret?" He whispered to her. "Hellsing won't notice the mission was over until a few days, I promise to make it worthwhile."

A shiver of excitement went down Seras's spine as she truly wanted to give in to the demon's temptations, but with a heavy heart, she had to shake her head and pull herself away from his hold.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, but I can't risk it." She said. "If I don't return the new human would probably hurt Master thinking that I went rouge."

"He is not your master any more." Sebastian said with furrowed brows. "The idiot humans do not know that you are already free from his servitude, why do you want to stay there and suffer when you can be here with me?"

Sebastian looked angry at Seras but the truth was that it is not anger that he was feeling, it was jealousy. Jealous of Vlad or now Alucard from what Seras had to him, who despite having to suffer under horrible masters who mistreat him, he had Seras who is there by his side to ease the pain. He wanted to keep her for himself, it was selfish he knew that but he didn't care. Alucard had her all these years, now it was his turn to have her. Seras just smiled at him and said the next words gently to him.

"I stay for the same reason you want me to stay."

She then leaned in and gave the demon one last hug and a peck on the cheek before saying her goodbyes and leaving in the carriage. Leaving a dumbfounded demon who tried to understand what she meant. Clenching his fists and teeth a dark aura sounded him, he was ready to destroy the whole manor and those who in it, just to try and calm himself but he knew even if he killed half the people in England he won't feel a hint of relief. Forcing himself to hide his powers again Sebastian let out a deep sigh as he repeated in his head how humans life span is nothing to a demon's, how he will finish off his contract with Ciel in a few years and when he does he will immediately return to where Seras and Alucard are even if it meant risking his own imprisonment to that family of hunters.

He will endure it all if it meant him not being alone again.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**I hope the next story won't take as long.**

**Bye!... Bye!**

**Next Story: Vacation AU**


	25. Vacation AU

**Hello!... Hello everyone!**

**I hope everyone is safe and healthy!**

**This chapter is a little different than the others, Alucard, Sebastian, and Seras might be OCC a lot. but I hope even with the OOC they are still tolerable and fun to read.**

**30 AU Challange:**

**24 - Vacation AU**

* * *

They finally reached it.

Ciel and Sebastian had finally reached the workhouse, which joker and his friends did everything to protect it, their little heaven where their "Brothers and sisters" lived happily while they did the killing for Lord Kelvin. They sacrificed their lives to protect this place. But here they were standing in front of the supposed workhouse, which was nothing but ruins. Both master and butler continued to walk further in passing the broken signs and walls. Ciel was in complete shock while Sebastian followed him unphased.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise, but it appears that Lord Kelvin was lying about the workhouse." He began as he continued walking through the ruined house.

There was no roof and the walls crumbled with vines climbing them, the grass long showing how no human had stepped into this place in years. Ciel stopped as he stared with wide eyes at the open green field that had an old broken bench in the middle, Sebastian stopping a few feet beside him gazing at the empty field as well.

"It's completely deserted and dilapidated and likely has been so for quite some time." Continued Sebastian, he waited for his master's response but the only thing he could hear was the rustle of the grass from the wind. The butler knelt to pick a forgotten bear toy, which was torn, dirty, and old. "Given what the good doctor said before… Well, I doubt the orphans were here met a pleasant end."

Ciel ignored the demon's words and abandoned his walking staff to the ground as he took a few steps forward. the wind was blowing around him but the only thing that he could think of was the joker's words before he died, begging him to spare the mad man for the sake of the children whom he "Saved", the children who as Sebastian said probably died only to end up as spare limps for them, Doll who despite having a chance to live by walking away charged at him with a dagger and tearful eyes. finally understanding everything the boy began to shake a little, which Sebastian took notice of.

"what is it, my Lord?" He asked as he stood up again.

Just then he started to giggle, the giggle then turned to a chuckle, then the chuckle turned into full-on loud laughter as he wrapped his arms around himself. Sebastian's eyes widened at that, he didn't expect for his Young master to show such a reaction.

"There was nothing this whole time!" Ciel finally said as he kept on laughing. "Everything they thought they were protecting, it was long gone and they had no idea!... What great fools they all were, they were so desperate to preserve this place…"

He then turned to his butler with a big smile.

"They even DIED for it!" he said as he laughed some more. The shocked expression was gone from Sebastian as he calmly watched his young master act like a mad man. "We humans are a breed apart, trembling each other like insects!"

He chuckled as he started to wander a bit further.

"We cowardly, and we base!" He continued. "Pity and small and nasty!... We're more demonic than demons are!"

He laughed some more but his laughter slowly died leaving a smile on his face.

"I'm just like them, don't you see?" He said as he stared at his gloved hand. "I'm full of it, the same ugliness within them courses through my veins as well….This is…"

He clenched his fist, the smile gone replaced with a frown.

"This is just how humans are!" He lifted his head and looked at his butled with furrowed brows. "Sebastian do you understand me It's how we are!"

His words ringed in the butler's ears, eyes widened with amazement with his young master. A smile crossed his pale face again as he closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"Assuredly, Yes my Lord." He retorted calmly.

A strong wind blow that made the young earl hold on to his head, but unfortunately, the ribbon that was tied around the hat came undone and flew with the wind. He tried to reach it but it flew away closer to the butler who also tried reaching but even though he was close enough he pulled his hand away and both of them watched it flow far away into the sky.

"And…CUT!"

The sound of bell ringing filled the once quiet air momentarily before stopping again, followed by the voices of people chatting among themselves. Machines that caused the wind were shut down, allowing Ciel to finally let go of the hat he was holding tight. He turned to "His butler" and gave him a grin, which Sebastian returned with a genuine smile, both understanding what all this means.

"That's a wrap!... Congratulations everyone!" Said Edward the director of the whole series. "We finally finished shooting the last scene of "Book of Circus"."

The entire production team of men and women started cheering with excitement and clapping their hands, a lot of their attention was focused on the two actors who humbly waved their hands to all and said their thanks. A few assistance came forward to take the coats and hat from the actors, after all, it was a hot day.

"Was that really a good scene?" Asked Ciel as he handed his hat and saw the place where the ribbon should have been. "I mean, the ribbon flew so suddenly, I was worried that it ruined the scene."

"On the contrary, it made the scene look better you will see after the editing." Said The blonde with a pleased smile. "Great job to both of you, I will see you again next time when we start shooting "Book of murder", and you better not get sloppy just because we will take a break until next year."

"We won't." Said Ciel with a grin.

"Understood." Nodded Sebastian.

The two young actors Saperated ways as each one went to their own changing room to prepare themselves to leave the huge movie set until they come back next year.

* * *

When Sebastian was finished he checked himself one last time in the mirror, he wore black jeans, white shit underneath the draped dark grey jacket and a black scarf wrapped around his neck that had a carving saying "Momento Mori". Confident with his looks Sebastian picked his black messenger bag and hung around himself then gripping his black trolly bag and exited his room. When he made it outside he was surprised to find not only Ciel waiting for him but also Baldroy, Meyrin, and Finnian. He was surprised to see them all since the last parts of the movie did not include them, They all had wide grins when they saw him, Ciel gave a small smile and a shrug, indicating that he didn't expect them either. Sebastian just shook his head and walked towards them with a grin on his own.

"Surprise!" Shouted Finnian with his arms up, his voice missing the innocent high tone that he uses for his character. He was wearing slightly baggy black pants, with a blue shirt underneath a white zip-up hoodie and white hat.

"We wanted to surprise you on the last day of shooting." Said Meyrin, her voice also missing the clumsy tone being a bit more confident. She wore simple jeans and a red blouse, she still had her glasses but not like the once given to her for the character.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of us that easily did you?" Asked Baldroy who hasn't changed at all. Except for his clothes, for instead of the chief's clothes, he wore a grey long-sleeved shirt with a black shirt, with black vest and pants.

They were all sitting inside the small white car that was used to travel between the "Black Butler" sets since the place was too big to travel in it by foot. A small grin showed in Sebastian's face as he walked to them.

"No, I don't think I can." He said making them chuckle. Sebastian then took his bag and placed it behind along with Ciel's luggage before joining the others. When he did Baldroy turned the vehicle on and started driving to the entrance.

"You two came prepared with your stuff." Noted Baldroy.

"Yeah… "Said Ciel. "We didn't know how long we would take today so we planned to prepare our stuff beforehand just in case."

"Which is a good idea."Continued Sebastian. " Because even though we finished a bit earlier we need to consider the distances we have to travel afterward and it is far."

"Ooh!...Where are you planning to go?" Asked Meyrin as she looked back at them since she was setting in front beside baldroy.

Baldroy was driving, Meyring sotting in the passenger seat beside him, Ciel sitting behind Meyring with Sebastian beside him behind Baldroy and Finnian was sitting behind them, his back was supposed to be facing them but he turned so he was resting his arm on the shared seat.

"Me and my family will travel to my home town for some peace away from paparazzi." Said Ciel with a shrug.

"My family and I." Corrected Sebastian being in character, causing the other to laugh and Ciel to punch him playfully.

"You are not my teacher anymore, at least for now." Said Ciel placing his hands behind his head. "I'm a free man who can finally stop acting like a nobleman."

"How troublesome." Sebastian said with a fake tired sigh.

"What about you Sebastian?" Asked Finnian. "Where are you going?"

"I will be spending my vacation with friends." He said smiling. "Though I don't know where yet, they want to make it a surprise."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Exclaimed Baldroy surprising everyone before looking at Sebastian from the rearview mirror. "You have friends?"

That made everyone break into laughter and Sebastian kicking the back of his seat while grinning. They continued talking for the rest of the way, though it was short-lived as they finally reached the entrance where Ciel's limo was waiting. They all existed and the three helped to put the luggage in the trunk, When Sebastian took his own bag out Baldroy came to help him carry it but was stopped.

"Its alright Bard, there is no need." Said Sebastian as he pulled his bag to the side instead of going to the limo, earning a raised brow.

"Aren't you leaving?" He asked confused.

"I am leaving but not with Ciel this time." He answered. "My friends said they will pick me up from the set."

"I will be leaving first then." Called Ciel as he entered his limo and opened the window, waving at his colleagues. "Goodbye everyone, I will be seeing you next year!"

They all waved back, shouting goodbyes at him except for Sebastian who was content with just waving. Sebastian then pulled out his phone and started texting, he stopped when the air was awkwardly calm, he turned his head and saw the three have their full attention on him.

"What is it?" He asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Answered Finnian. "It's just weird seeing you here standing alone and waiting."

"Yeah!" Agreed Meyrin. "You always come and go with Ciel."

"Since the starting of "Black Butler" you two were inseparable, even outside the set." Added Baldroy. "So it is as finny said, weird seeing the great Sebastian standing around waiting for a lift like a normal guy."

These comments made Sebastian let out a genuine laugh.

"I am flattered that all of you think so highly of me."He began. "But I am still like any of you. I have friends, I goof around sometimes and even get lazy. Just because the media show me as this "Perfect man" doesn't mean that I am."

"Yeah, you are right." Said Baldroy with a shrug.

"Though it is hard to see because you always play such elegant and amazing roles!" Exclaimed Finnian as he and Meyrin held hands both have a spark of admiration in their eyes for him earning a chuckle from Sebastian.

"I guess I don't blame you."

He stopped when his phone started rinning, He saw the caller ID and muttered "Excuse me" before taking a few steps away to answer.

"You think that's his friends?" Asked Meyrin.

"Of course."Answered Baldroy. "Who else would be calling him now?"

Sebastian finished his call and turned back to them.

"That was fast." Stated Baldroy.

"Yes, it's just my friends telling me they are a few minutes away." He answered.

"Excuse me for asking, but what kind of people are your friends?" Asked Finnian suddenly, Sebastian thought for a moment.

"What kind of friends are they…"He thought to himself. "They are the type you find intimidating and scary when you first see them but find out that they are actually fun and cool when you get to know them."

"So kind of like yourself?" Asked Meyrin, making Sebastian raise a brow.

"You find me intimidating and scary?" He asked jokingly. Baldroy grinned.

"Please the first time we met you we were terrified to come near." He retorted.

"We thought you would be like Claude." Said Finnian, making everyone groan at the mention of the name.

After all, Claude didn't just play "The Bad Guy" he was a bad guy, always thinking so highly of himself and thinks he knows better than the people who created the series and always tried to change it to his liking. He, Anna, and Alois were hell to work with except for Thompson, he was fun to have around and work with, which made it hard on some of the main casts when they found that they won't be working with him again in this series. They were pulled out of their thoughts when they heard the distant sound of a speeding car coming near, They all looked to the left side of the road and watched as the black dot grow bigger.

"Here they are?" Said Sebastian with a grin as he stepped forward and lifted his right hand up, showing where he was.

The car was coming fast making the three scared and ake a conscious step back but Sebastian stood his ground confident that no harm will come to him, and he was right the car screeched into a halt in front of him. When the smoke cleared the three stared in awe at the black Luxury Sedan car, in the side of it there was a drawing of a cute bat with a pink heart in its just and surrounded by writing above him said: "We are a mission from God." And below it in big letters, it said "Hellsing"

"Hellsing?" Repeated Finnian.

"I know that show!" Exclaimed Meyrin with excitement.

"Yeah, it's a great show." Agreed Baldroy as he turned to Sebastian. "Are you friends hardcore fans of it?"

"Not exactly." Answered Sebastian with a smile earning a few confused stares.

The front window started to roll down and before anyone could react a confetti cannon was aimed at Sebastian and blasted a variety of small colored papers covering Sebastian who was surprised by the sudden act.

"Congratulations!" Exclaimed a feminine voice.

"Thank you, my dear." Said Sebastian with a chuckle as he wiped some confetti from his head and shoulders.

Baldroy, Meyrin, and Finnian's mouths were hanging open in shock because popping half her body from the car's window was none other than Seras Victoria one of the star actors of "Hellsing Ultimate". The driver's door opened and from it came none other than Vlad the main actor of the show who played "Alucard". They were speechless as they watch the grinning actor walk around the car to go and greet Sebastian. He was wearing simple black khakis and jacket with a white shirt underneath, his hair was not long as in the series but short with his signature red glasses that was resting above his head. His eyes were green, which was odd since they were used to the unnatural red.

"You know if you took any longer we would have ditched you." Said Vlad with a shrug.

"No, we wouldn't!" Exclaimed Seras as she too got out of the car. She was wearing simple blue jeans and a plain half sleeved yellow shirt. She pulled her phone out and showed Sebastian something. "See?... I already was making back up plans in case you were late or if we needed to postpone our trip to tomorrow."

"Interesting work Seras, thank you for being so thoughtful." Said Sebastian. Earning a bashful grin from the blonde.

"What's wrong with them?" Asked Vlad Finally as he pointed at three who were still shocked When Seras turned to look at them her eyes widened slightly and turned to Vlad hitting the back of her elbow to his side.

"You airhead!" He said with furrowed brows. "They are the rest of the "Black Butler" cast Baldroy, Meyrin, and Finnian."

"Oh right!" Said Vlad as with a chuckle as he remembered. "You are the once who play the funny Servants!"

The three actors eyes widened slightly at that.

"You know us?" Asked Baldroy after a long silence from them.

"Who doesn't know you?" Retorted Seras with a smile. " "Black Butler" is a great hit around the world, me and Vlad watch it every time it airs and we also read all the books"

"You did!?" Exclaimed Finnian, A smile showed on all three as they looked at each other in disbelieve.

"At first we watched it because this guy was in it." Said Vlad pointing at Sebastian. "But then we got into the show, one of my favorite parts is when the kitchen explodes."

He said with a laugh that Seras joined him in as they remembered the show.

"W..We love Hellsing too!" Said Meyrin with such a determined look to show that they too love their show and the actors.

"You do?" Asked Seras with a smile. All three nodded.

"Even though the series has only a few episodes, we rewatch them because not only is it funny but intense as well!" Said Finnian with a spark.

"My favorite scene is when you fought Luke valentine in the basement." Said Baldroy to Vlad showing how he too liked the actor's parts.

"Yeah that scene was a pain to film, but I'm happy with the results." Said Vlad with a grin. Three gave him a curious look.

"Really?" Asked bard.

"Yes…" Groaned Vlad as he remembered. "Imagine having to stay still for almost an hour with the same mad smile as fake bullet wounds started to explode unexpectedly and have to look unphased by them while looking at your colleague who is having fun jumping around in ropes."

"Luke was actually terrified of heights." Corrected Seras. "Don't you remember how he would release this small scream every time we lifted him up."

She turned back to the others.

"That scene of him being terrified of Alucard was actually filmed after we let him down immediately to catch his pure fear…" She said with a wink. "The bloody legs were added later."

"Ooh!" They stared in awe at learning one of the shows Secrets and wanted to learn more.

"Can I asked you a question?" They all said in sync.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for questions." Said Vlad as he shook the back of his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, We still have plenty of time before our flight we actually came here early so we still have extra time."Said Seras as he pulled up her phone again to show Vlad the screen and said 'Oh' realizing she was right.

"Oh indeed." She chuckled as she held on to her phone. "I swear you'd be lost without me managing your schedule."

"So it's true you are Vlad's assistant?" Asked Meyrin.

"Yes, I am." She retorted with a grin. Baldroy and Finnian's eyes looked amazed.

"I thought you were a new upcoming actress." Said finny.

"Nope, I'm just this guy's assistant. "She pointed at Vlad. "I remind him of a shoot or an interview, advice him what to wear and say, and so on."

"How did you go form assistance to actress?" Asked Baldroy.

"That's a funny story actually." Continued Vlad all eyes on him now.

"You see when I took the role of Alucard I became obsessed with the character that I did my best to become him. I put my heart in soul in everything including the malice and anger. It appears that in doing so I accidentally chased away every actress who came wanting to play alongside me, accusing me of hating them and wanting to cause them harm." Explained Vlad. "They almost let me go just so they can bring an actor "Less Hostile" just so they won't lose any more actresses."

Both Meyrin and Finnian face paled at the idea of Vlad not playing the role.

"What?" Said Baldroy with a raised brow. Vlad just nodded with a shrug. "Then Mr. Victoria came forward to audition and save you?"

"Please call me Seras. And no, I took the part by coincidence." She said with a giggle as if it was a joke. Their eyes were on her now.

"Coincidence?... How?" Asked Finnian.

"Well…"She began as she tried to remember. "finding an actress for the role was taking a long time, so I told Vlad to kill time by practicing lines from later episodes. We settled for the lines from the hotel scene between Alucard and his fledgling. And of course, because we don't have an actress yet I helped him by resiting the lines myself."

"The look on the director's face when he thought I was abusing you." Said Vlad with a laugh.

"That actually when the rumors of you being an abuser started to grow." Stated Sebastian causing the smile on Vlad's face to drop to an angry frown.

"I almost faced court because of those accusations." He said with such deep malice as his eyes narrowed. The three paled at how much he looked like Alucard now, Seras noticed that so decided to left up the mood.

"Did you know that Seras's name was originally Sarah but the director decided to change to my name?" Seras said with a weary smile. The three's attention turned to Seras again their eyes wide in surprise.

"Why did they change it?" Asked Meyrin.

"They saw how my name was strange, unique, and how it will fit the character so they used it including my last name."

"That's so cool." Said Finnian.

"Alright, I'm gonna say it since no one else seemed to do it." Said Baldroy as he stepped forward, Vlad and Seras looked at him curiously. "Why did they stop filming the last episode? I mean we were finally going to reach the BIG moment!... Why stop there?"

"If I had a dollar for every time a fan asked that." Muttered Vlad as he put his glasses down to cover the annoying look.

"We stopped because as you said it is "The BIG moment" and we didn't want to stick with the same effects." Explained Seras. "If you read the book you would understand how truly big is the last episode going to be and we want to gather all the right types of equipment and special effect knowledge before we proceed."

"I…I didn't read the book." Admitted Baldroy embarrassed. Meyrin's eyes lit up as she dug into her bag and pulled the "Hellsing Ultimate" Book.

"I read the books, and have the entire collection!" She said excitedly. "May I have your autographs please?"

"I don't have mine…" Pouted Finnian before a smile spread on his face when an idea came into his head, He took off his hat and stood beside Meyrin and presented it to both Vlad and Seras. "Could you sign my hat?"

"Unlike you two I'm actually prepared." Said Baldroy with a grin as he pulled a small notebook and a pen.

Vlad and Seras looked at each other before smiling at the three.

"We will only if you gave us yours plus a selfie." She said with a wink.

"WE'D LOVE TO!" They all said at the same time earning a laugh from the two.

As Vlad and Seras were Busy taking Selfies with his colleagues he went to the car to put his luggage so they could leave immediately and save time. Vlad saw that and went to help his friend after finishing with the pictures and signing. Seras was almost done, her last task was to sign Baldroys Notebook.

"You know…" Started Baldroyin a flirtatious manner. "Since I got your name, can I also get a number?"

Seras was surprised by the sudden request, a small blush crossed her face but she laughed it off. No one noticed how tense Vlad and Sebastian became. Meyrin hit Baldroy's shoulder.

"You can't ask for her number…" She began. "She is already dating Pip."

The trunk of the car was slammed loudly making everyone jump and turn to see that it was Vlad who slammed it shut. Sebastian poked his head.

"Sorry for startling you, there was so much luggage that we had to slam it shut for it to close." He said with a friendly smile that made the three smile back in understanding, but Seras could see pass that smile.

"No!" Seras said as she turned back to them almost startling them. "Uh…I'm not dating Pip, we are just good friends."

"Then that means I can have your number?" Said Baldroy with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Uhm…" Seras smile wearily as she took a step back. "I'm Sorry Bard I'm not looking to have any boyfriends any time soon."

"Ugh shoot!" Frowned Baldroy as he slumped in defeat, He still smiled at Seras as he took his notebook away. "It was worth the shot."

"Let's go Seras." Called Vlad as he walked to the driver's seat, Sebastian followed by taking the passenger seat beside him.

"I have to go now." She said and gave the other three one last smile and small bow. "It was a great pleasure meeting you all."

They immediately bowed back to her.

"It was an honor meeting you too!" The said in sync.

They stood their ground as they watched the black car drive away. They were all grinning to each other when the car disappeared from view.

"That was so cool!" Said Finnian with a big smile.

"Yes, it was so exciting to meet them." Agreed Meyrin.

"Who knew our Sebastian is such a close friend with them." Said Baldroy. "Did he ever mention it before?"

"I don't think so." Answered Meyrin. "Though now that I think about it, whenever we take a break he always glued to his phone, maybe he was talking to them?"

"Maybe." Repeated Finnian with a shrug.

"Do you think Ciel knows?" Continued Baldroy as he followed his friends inside. "I mean he and Sebastian are always close."

"Probably." Answered Finnian as he stared down at his signed hat with a happy grin.

* * *

"Pip?...PIP!" Exclaimed Vlad. "They fucking thought Pip was your lover?!... What am I?...A roach!?"

"Vlad calm down, or you'll kill us all with how fast you are going." Lectured Sebastian with a furrowed brow as he checked back to Seras who was checking her phone for the flight time and seats as good assistance she was, he sighed in relief when he saw how secured she is with the seatbelt around her. Vlad groaned as he slowed down.

"She probably got it from one of those gossip magazines." Said Seras calmly as it wasn't the first time someone thought she and Pip were dating.

"It's all because of that damned kiss scene!" Vlad said with malice. "If that guy didn't try to _improvise_ with the kiss no one would have gossiped about you and him."

Vlad said "Improvise" mockingly trying to copy the Frenchman's words.

"Besides they are supposed to keep saying we are a secret couple and look good together, now that's a good headline. Don't you think Seras?" Vlad said with a grin as he stared back to Seras from the rearview mirror and she glared back but he didn't miss her blush.

"I know what are you getting at and I am still refusing to make our relationship public." Vlad tsked at her words with a frown as he focused on his driving, Seras just sighed at her stubborn client and lover.

"She is right Vlad." Interrupted Sebastian. "Seras is already having enough attention after taking that role in "Hellsing Ultimate" and baing your assistance, revealing our relationship would be too troublesome Because she isn't just your lover."

Vlad hated to admitted how right they both were. If the media found out that Seras is in a poly relationship with both him and Sebastian she would become the center of attention to all, paparazzi, interviewers, and crazy fans.

"Fine fine…" Said Vlad with a sigh. His eyes still not leaving the road he extended his hand to Seras in the back, which she took with a smile, Sebastian not wanting to be left out did the same and Seras took His hand as will. Both men kissed the back of Seras hands with adoration.

"It doesn't matter…" Vlad Began. "Because on this trip you are not my assistance and I'm not your client, You are my beautiful Girlfriend who I want to not only have fun with on this vacation but also to ravish."

At the last statement, he gently bit Seras's hand causing her to jerk her hands backward.

"Vlad!" She exclaimed.

Both men laughed at her flushed face. They were really going to enjoy their time together with her for the next month.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this story and please don't forget to check out "Oxford Not Brogues" version of this AU!**

**I had a lot of fun with this AU and if you guys also liked it and it becomes a bit popular I was thinking about making a Q&A fic for the Actors AU where you ask questions and they answer, does that sound fun?**

**I will see you all in the next story.**

**Bye!... Bye!**

**Next Story: Angel and Demon AU**


End file.
